Dangerous Love
by CapturedNecko22
Summary: (Rated M for Mature Themes) You had been kidnapped from the creepypastas once. When you were six. But the Hunters had whisked you away to your ordinary life. Now you are a teenager, and the creepypastas visit you once again. Romance and humor follow. Which will you choose? Mainly contains these creepypastas: Slenderman, Masky, Hoodie, Eyeless Jack, Jeff the Killer, and Ben.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! Decided to do a creepypasta fanfic! :D **

**Hope it's alright...**

**This fic will contain these creepypastas: Slenderman, Masky, Hoodie, Eyeless Jack, Jeff the Killer, and Ben Drowned. (They will be the main creepypastas. There will be some others)**

**Also the main character will be...**

***drumroll please***

**you!**

**This is your point of view, you're the one in this situation!**

**:3 Have fun!**

* * *

_You were walking through the snow in a dense forest. You could barely feel the coat, scarf, and boots you had put on. It was as if you weren't wearing anything._

_You looked next to you and craned your head to see the very tall man that was leading you through the forest. You could barely feel his hand through your mittens. _

_At first you didn't know what to think of him. He was taller than anybody you've ever seen. He had no face. How did he eat? Could he see? Hear? Talk?_

_You felt as though you could trust him, though, so you decided to follow him anyway._

_"It's cold out here." you breathed, your breath flowing from your mouth into the chilly air. He turned his head to look at you. You stared back. He was the first to look away._

_Then you heard sirens wailing in the distance. Both of you turned to look behind you. You knew you had left in the middle of the night, and Mommy always checked on you around then. She must've called the police to come find you._

_But the man tensed, as if trouble was coming, and stopped. You stopped as well, wondering what was going on._

_"Masky! Hoodie!" you heard the man call. His voice perfectly suited him. You noticed two shapes heading towards both of you from the front. You watched as they soon became clear under the moonlight._

_What was most definable about them is that one wore a white mask and the other wore a hoodie up so you couldn't see his face. The one with the white mask had messy brown hair, and you couldn't really tell what hair the guy in the hood had-it was too dark to see clearly._

_"What's going on, boss?" the one in the mask asked. _

_"Hunters. And they're gaining speed." the 'boss' explained. You noticed that both the masked and hooded one cringed. What were Hunters? Were they bad?_

_"Take the child. I will distract them." the tall man ordered. The masked one nodded and the one in the hoodie quickly walked over to you. He threw you over his shoulder and they both ran, leaving the tall man behind. You reached out your hand to the tall man. You didn't want to leave him._

_But you were too tired to squirm, so you watched as you got farther and farther away from him. At one point you saw he turned and long black tentacles came spiraling out of his back. You rubbed your eyes and looked again, but he was gone._

_You thought your carrier was Hoodie and Masky was the one with the white mask, because it suited what they were wearing. You decided to call them that, regardless if you were right or wrong._

_"I-i'm cold." you shivered. Hoodie didn't respond; he just kept running. Since you couldn't see Masky, you thought he was in front of you._

_The trees passed by you in a blur, and you wondered if it was because they were running really fast or if it was because your head was spinning. Maybe it was both._

_Black shapes began chasing you three. Were they the hunters? Had they gotten past tall man somehow?_

_"Well, shit." you heard Masky say. Hoodie quickened his pace, his grip on you tightening. The shapes were getting closer and closer. They were running pretty fast. _

_"Eyeless Jack!" Masky yelled. You blinked. Eyeless Jack? That wasn't a nice name. Hoodie stopped and you heard someone thud to the ground. Then suddenly you were picked up from his shoulder and was being held like those brides you saw on TV. Were you getting married? You were too young for that! You were only six!_

_You looked up and saw your new carrier. He was wearing a blue mask with black goop coming out of the eyes. You reached up your hand and poked some of the sticky goop. You heard Masky snicker._

_"Try to outrun the Hunters, EJ. We'll hold them off." Masky said as Eyeless Jack jerked his head away from your hand. He nodded and turned away from them and raced off. You peeked over Jack's shoulder and saw Hoodie and Masky racing toward the black figures. _

_You looked up to Jack again. This time he met your gaze. Unlike with the tall man, you were the first to look away. Was he alright? Was Masky and Hoodie alright, too?_

_A bloodcurdling scream answered your thought._

_"M-Masky!" you heard a different voice yell back where Masky and Hoodie were. Jack winced and you looked up at him in confusion._

_"Damn it! Damn those Hunters." Jack whispered, you could barely hear him. Just like Hoodie did when the black shapes got close, Jack sped up too. _

_"A-are we in danger?" your voice cracked. When you opened your mouth the cold air snaked it's way down into your throat and chilled your lungs. Jack shushed you._

_"I'm tired." you complained. Jack didn't answer you, so you stayed silent. The shivers from the cold in your body worsened. Jack either didn't notice or pretended not to._

_You could barely summon enough strength to crane your neck to see behind Jack, but somehow you managed. The black figures were done playing with Masky and Hoodie and were chasing you two, gaining speed once more._

_Jack suddenly stopped. You turned to look in front of you. There was a guy standing there with black hair and a pale face. His eyelids seemed to be missing and his lips were forever in a smile. You whimpered. He looked scary..._

_"Thought you could use some help." the scary man said. Jack sighed and reluctantly handed me over to him. The man positioned me so I was on piggyback._

_"Jeff, be careful with her." Jack cautioned. Jeff scoffed and raced off. You turned to see Jack turning to face the Hunters. You silently wished him luck and turned back around._

_You began to get colder and colder; tireder and tireder. You felt your hands slip from their grip on Jeff's collar. Jeff silently pressed his left hand against your back, keeping you from falling. Your eyelids lowered._

_Then you saw something glint in the corner of your eye. Looking over, you saw Jeff was holding a knife in his right hand! That was a big no-no. Mommy always told you knives were dangerous._

_You were afraid he was going to be mean if you told him, though, so you stayed silent. You listened instead to Jeff's quiet breaths; the crunching of his shoes on the freshly laid out snow. Sighing, you turned to look behind._

_The black shapes were back again. They seemed to be done playing with Jack, and were now interested in playing with Jeff._

_"Th-they're coming." you warned. You thought it was better if Jeff had a heads up that the Hunters were coming. Everyone seemed awfully scared of them. Jeff spit and like all the others, quickened his pace._

_"Ben, you little fucker, come here!" Jeff called a few minutes later. You blinked as a boy dressed up from a character from a game your older brother had played stepped out of the shadows. Was it... Link? Yes, you were positive the character's name was Link._

_Ben had one big difference to Link, though. He had scary red eyes. You buried your head in Jeff's shoulder. You didn't want Ben to carry you._

_But Jeff set you down onto your feet and pushed you over to Ben._

_"Hunters. Take the girl and get back to Slender's mansion." Jeff told Ben. You blinked as Ben took your hand and ran. You stumbled to keep up, surprised that he wasn't carrying you like the rest did. Looking behind, you saw Jeff holding out his knife and turning to the black figures._

_You knew Ben was practically dragging you along, so you tried your best to keep up. The cold intensified and seemed to take root in your body, chilling you to the bone. Panting, you tried to keep your eyes open._

_Suddenly you were on the ground. You vaguely remember tripping on a small but hard snowbank. You half closed your eyes, fighting to stay awake._

_"No, no, no." Ben whispered as he lifted your arm and tried to lift you up. Every muscle in your body was frozen; it was hard to breathe. Ben dragged you over to a tree and felt your face._

_"Hypothermia." he muttered. You slightly cocked your head. You had no idea what that was. From Ben's expression, you knew it must be bad. He mumbled something under his breath and stood up. He looked back in the direction he came from, then back at you. When he looked back again, he froze._

_The Hunters were coming._

_"Um, what do I do?" Ben asked in despair. He looked everywhere, then finally at you. He sighed._

_"I'm sorry, everyone." he said. Then he turned and raced away. You didn't really care, though. You were too tired and cold. Your eyelids lowered, and this time you didn't try to stop them._

_The last thing you saw before blacking out was the black shapes looming before you._

* * *

**So... did ya like? Should I continue?**

**I honestly really liked making this! :3**

**Hope you enjoyed! (please review, it'll let me know if I should continue this or not!)**


	2. Chapter 1

**OMFG, Miglafluff I love you to bits right now! You made my day! And now I'm updating cuz of you! (trust me, that's a good thing)**

***showers Miglafluff eternally with sweets***

**You are so awesome, hfhrgreferesee**

**I know I'm like, kissing your ass right now but still-YOU DESERVE IT!**

**And yeah, there was a couple of times where I put 'I' instead of 'you.' I just wanna let ya'll know that second point of view is kinda hard for me since I haven't written that way much. I apologize for any inconveniences my idiot self has caused.**

**Also, I was being and idiot when I wrote the title and summary cuz I know I could do that much better, it's just that nothing came to mind for either of them.**

**Apologies once more.**

**Now enjoy! :3**

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting Jeff

You gasped and fell off the bed. Panting heavily, you wiped cold sweat off your forehead and got a drink of water from the cup on the nightstand.

It was another one of _those_ dreams again.

For some reason you always woke up frightened; yet you could only vaguely remember what happened. You remembered being carried by quite a few people...

You sighed and took another swallow. You did remember you had been taken in the night when you were six. Your parents and brother were worried sick. You could only remember the police had found you and took you back to your family. You had hugged them.

Was the dream about that night? You couldn't remember.

After one more gulpful of water you looked at your digital clock. 12:01 a.m. _Just great. _Now you were going to be up all night.

You shivered, feeling a draft in the air. What? You always closed the window. Why was it so cold in here?

Looking toward the window, you saw it was wide open. You glared at it, certain you had closed it. You walked over to it and closed it firmly.

"Go to sleep." you heard a voice behind you say. You turned and widened your eyes. Some weird dude was in your room!

He had shaggy looking black hair and the palest face you had ever seen. He had no eyelids and his mouth was cut into at the corners so that he appeared to always be smiling.

"What the fuck? Who the fuck are you?" you asked. He snickered and lunged at you. You realized he had a knife and quickly sidestepped out of the way. Due to the small size of your room, you ended up falling onto your bed.

He lunged for you again and you grabbed his wrists, pushing him back as he pushed forwards.

"Whore." he spat.

"Douchebag fridge." you replied.

You pushed him off you and he narrowed his eyes at you. Correction: Tried to. It seemed to be very hard to narrow eyes at people if you had no eyelids.

"Don't you know who I am?" he asked. You shook your head. Although he did seem familiar...

"Jeff the Killer?" he said. You shook your head, although it did ring a bell...

_"Jeff, be careful with her." Jack cautioned. Jeff scoffed and raced off. You turned to see Jack turning to face the Hunters. You silently wished him luck and turned back around..._

_You listened instead to Jeff's quiet breaths; the crunching of his shoes on the freshly laid out snow..._

_"Th-they're coming." you warned. You thought it was better if Jeff had a heads up that the Hunters were coming. Everyone seemed awfully scared of them. Jeff spit and like all the others, quickened his pace..._

You blinked and snapped out of it. What were those flashbacks?

"Do you have a computer or something?" he asked. You nodded and took my laptop out underneath your bed. You opened it up and turned it on.

"Alright, let me show you my creepypasta." he said, taking a step closer. You gave him a weird look.

"Uhm, sorry bro, but I don't want any of your pasta, creepy, penne, angel hair, or otherwise." You told him. Jeff facepalmed.

"Not that kind of pasta, you idiot." he said and took the laptop away from you. He began typing furiously into it, and you were afraid he was going to break it. Finally he gave it back to you.

"Read it and weep." he said. You rolled your eyes and began to read. You grew aware of the fact that he was staring at you as you tried to finish the story. Soon you were finished.

"Wow, that's awful." you commented.

"No it's not! It's beautiful!" he yelled.

"Well, you fucking burned on fire and had homicidal thoughts. You should really go see a therapist." he glared at you and marched over to you, as if to kill you, but you were quicker. You cupped his face with your hands and leaned in, your faces inches apart.

"You. Are. Beautiful." you stated, looking straight into his eyes. He stopped dead for a second, then pushed you away. He looked away and you swore you could detect a hint of a blush.

"Sh-shut up! Just for that I won't make you as beautiful as me." he said. You rolled your eyes. He glared at you before turning and going out the window once again. Once he left you sighed and took another drink from your cup. You can't believe you had been so calm about that! Normally you'd probably flip out and run screaming out of the house. He was trying to kill you, for God's sake!

You set the cup down and stared at the screen.

"Jeff the Killer, huh?" you said.

* * *

"What!? No way!" Ben yelled. Everyone was staring at Jeff.

"What? Just 'cause I decided to be merciful once doesn't mean I'm a freak!" he yelled. Ben shook his head. This wasn't right. Jeff _always _killed his victims.

"There's gotta be something you're not telling us." Masky said, not taking his eyes off Jeff.

"I told you everything!" Jeff lied. "I walked in, found her awake doing God knows what, and I decided to kill someone else!"

Everyone began arguing.

"Enough!" Slenderman yelled. Everyone fell silent. Slenderman cleared his throat before continuing.

"Calm down. I'm sure Jeff had a reason not to kill her-" Ben interupted.

"That's 'cause Jeff's in L-O-V-E!" everyone snickered. Jeff turned to him and chased him around the room.

"Come here you son of a bitch! You're going to eat those words!" Ben was screaming for help, Jeff was yelling death threats, and everyone was laughing.

"Hey," Jack said. "I've got an idea." Everyone paused and turned to look at him.

"Alright, so you know how Jeff didn't kill the girl like he normally does? Well, since he couldn't kill her, how about we all try to kill her, one at a time." Masky raised his hand.

"Can Hoodie and me team up?"

"Yeah, sure."

Slenderman looked at everyone. When he saw that they all approved of the idea, he spoke.

"Let's all try and see who can kill this girl. Anyone who succeeds can eat her." He declared. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Can I try again?" Jeff asked. Slenderman shook his head and Jeff groaned.

"You already had your chance, Jeff. Masky, Hoodie, you two will go first."

* * *

**So...**

**How was it?**

**Miglafluff I updated early because of you.**

**Anyway, so today you met Jeff the Killer! And you told him he was beautiful! (='w'=)**

**Jeff: Shut the fuck up.**

**Ben: Make sure you all review if you enjoyed! Or I just might corrupt your computer...**

**You'll do no such thing Ben! Lawl... Well, see you next update, I guess. XD**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! **

**Yeah, I know about the 'my' laptop thing, god I really need to edit more carefully! DX *gives kidney to EJ***

**Anyway, here's Chapter 2 of DL!**

**Dedicated to SkullKid001! (formerly known as Miglafluff!)**

**Don't worry I'll edit more carefully, my dears. ;3**

**Also, _ means your name! Just wanted to let you know! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Cheesecake Heaven

You took another bite of that delicious cheesecake. Chewing it carefully, you wondered if you shouldn't of bought so many. There was three cakes on the table, and whole lot more in the fridge! But you shrugged, not really caring in the first place.

Your brother had decided to stop by the house and take you to the local cheesecake convention, since he knew how much you loved cheesecake. You both had a fun time there, and he was so proud of the fact that you won the cheesecake eating contest. You didn't even know how you were still hungry for cheesecake, you just were.

You hoped all was going well for him at college. He really shouldn't worry over you that much. Sure, you may practically live alone because your mom is always working and your dad's out fighting in the military, but you didn't mind the solitude, really.

You took another bite of cheesecake and thought about last night. It was very strange, for sure. Jeff the Killer? An actually creepypasta come to life? No way.

But he was there, in the flesh. You couldn't deny that.

After you finished eating the piece of cheesecake, you went and had another.

Then the phone rang.

You went to go answer it, looking at the caller ID before answering. It was your brother.

"Sup, Bro." you greeted.

"Oh, thank God you're alright!" he said.

"Why? What happened?"

"There was a murder last night, at the end of the block!"

"And you completely forgot about that the whole time we were at the convention."

"Maybe..."

You shook your head. You knew your brother meant well, he was just a complete ditz at times. Your mind flickered to last night again. Was Jeff the one who killed someone down the street?

"Anyway, that was a night ago, of course I'm al-" you paused. You thought you could hear something. At the front door...

You turned to look at the back door in the kitchen. You quickly locked it. Maybe you had imagined the noise.

"_?" your brother asked.

"Yeah, I'm here." you didn't tell him about the noise because you knew he would flip out big time. No need to add more stress to his mind.

You went and sat back down at the table and listened to him worry over you. You kept assuring him you were fine, until finally you had to say goodbye.

You hung up and looked up to the kitchen door.

"Oh my fucking God!" you yelled. The door was wide open, and you saw two people standing there. One was wearing a white mask and the other was wearing a hood so you couldn't see his face.

"Oh...my..." the one in the mask trailed off. By the way his head was positioned, you could tell he was staring at your cheesecake.

He raced over to you, pushed you off the chair, sat in your place, and moved his mask so his mouth showed. You watched from the floor as he completely devoured a whole cheesecake. The guy in the hood shifted his weight, uncomfortable.

The masked guy practically _inhaled_ the other two cakes on your table. You stared as he licked his fingers, finally done. Then he turned to look at you.

"Got any more?" he asked. You nodded and pointed to the fridge. He scrambled over there and threw open the door.

And _squealed._

He began picking up the cheesecakes and handing them to the hooded guy, telling him to carry them. He piled most of them in the hooded one's arms before carrying the rest.

"Ta ta!" the masked guy said.

And they left. Taking all of your cheesecake with them.

* * *

"Oh come on!" Jeff yelled as Masky ate the fifth cake.

"What?" he asked, his mouth completely full. Hoody looked down. They had failed. All because of some _cheesecake._

"You're telling me that you failed to kill the girl because of some fucking cheesecake!?" he said. Masky nodded. Jeff began to massage his temples, trying to not lung at Masky and tear out his throat.

"What's the big deal everyone? It's cheesecake! C'mon, have a bite!" Masky said. Jack sighed. So far the plan hadn't been working very well at all. First Jeff failed, then Masky and Hoodie? What was going on?

"I'll go next, then." Eyeless Jack said. Everyone nodded except for Masky, who was too busy eating his stolen cheesecake.

* * *

**So... Did you like it? I think I did a pretty good job!**

**I really hope I didn't make any you's or your's to I/me's and my's. Sigh, but hey! I think i'm getting better! **

**:D**

**Thanks for reading so far, and thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! It means a whole bunch to me! :3**

**EJ: Will you survive my organ-eating wrath? MWAHAHAHAHAAAAA!**

***rolls eyes* Well, see you next update!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yoyo, ma peeps! XD**

**IDEK**

**Thanks so much to NinjaSnail! This chapter is dedicated to her! :3**

***Showers NinjaSnail in sweets as well***

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Organ Donor

You yawned as you walked into the bathroom. It was a new day. You thought you could take a shower before going onto the computer for home school.

You sighed. You really were in complete solitude except for your brother...

You started the shower and set the body towel on the toilet. You thought about yesterday. All of your cheesecake had been stolen! But, it was probably better than dying, you thought.

You stepped into the shower. First, Jeff the Killer came into your room, second, those two people came into the room. What were their names again?

_"Masky! Hoodie!" you heard the man call. His voice perfectly suited him. You noticed two shapes heading towards both of you from the front. You watched as they soon became clear under the moonlight..._

_What was most definable about them is that one wore a white mask and the other wore a hoodie up so you couldn't see his face. The one with the white mask had messy brown hair, and you couldn't really tell what hair the guy in the hood had-it was too dark to see clearly..._

_"I-i'm cold." you shivered. Hoodie didn't respond; he just kept running. Since you couldn't see Masky, you thought he was in front of you..._

"Marbles and Hooker?" you asked, rubbing your eyes. Bad idea. You realized too late that you had soap on your hands and had rubbed them into your eyes.

"Ah, shit! Fuck you, Marbles and Hooker!" you yelled, grabbing the towel and rubbing the soap away from your burning eyes.

Mood ruined, you turned off the shower and wrapped the towel around you. You wiped your eyes again, but they still stung. Giving up, you opened the bathroom door. Steam billowed out and into the hallway.

You began to walk down the hall. Wait, why were the lights off? You could've sworn you turned them all on...

Someone tackled you to the floor. You looked up and the same time as the figure looked down. It was another guy! He had a blue mask with goop coming out of his eyes and a black hoodie.

You screamed when you saw his mask; he screamed when he saw you were only in a towel.

You pushed him off you and quickly stood up. He backed away from you before standing up.

"Oh my creepypasta! Be fully clothed next time someone's trying to kill you!" the guy in the mask said.

"Well, fuck you, too!" you replied. Wait... Did he just say 'creepypasta?'

"Oh hell no. Not another one of you guys!" you shook your head furiously and grabbed a book you had thrown to the floor in anger yesterday. You were furious that the author had killed off your favorite character. Today, though, you were glad the author did.

In response, the masked guy held up a scalpel. You gulped.

Then you began to get angry. You've been threatened _three _times already! There was no way that you were going to allow this shit!

"Alright, hold on a second! Drop the scalpel!" you ordered. "Drop it!"

He actually began to lower the weapon a little bit. You _did _look a bit too serious...

"Now, let me tell you how I feel about my house being broken into three times already! And threatened each time! First it was some psycho named Jeff the Killer, then it was these two weird cheesecake loving dudes named Marbles and Hooker!" you kept ranting on and on.

Then you heard a giggle.

You looked at him and saw he was holding his stomach and was actually _laughing._ Confused. You straightened up and watched as his uncontrollable laughter echoed throughout the house. At one point he fell to the floor and rolled all over it, not able to contain himself.

Then you started laughing, too. You couldn't help it-his laughter was so contagious. You ended up rolling over the floor too.

Finally you both were done and stood up. He was still chuckling a little bit.

"Marbles and Hooker, huh? I'll let them know how you feel about them." he said. You could hear the amusement dripping from each word he spoke. What? Did you get their names wrong or something? You were positive you had it right...

"Just for that I'll let you live. But first, I have one question." he said. You blinked at him. You thought for sure you were toast.

"I have one, too." you said.

"Oh?"

"What's your name?" you had everyone else's name. Why not his?

"Eyeless Jack." he answered. Eyeless Jack? Why was that name so familiar...?

_You looked up and saw your new carrier. He was wearing a blue mask with black goop coming out of the eyes. You reached up your hand and poked some of the sticky goop. You heard Masky snicker._

_"Try to outrun the Hunters, EJ. We'll hold them off." Masky said as Eyeless Jack jerked his head away from your hand. He nodded and turned away from them and raced off. You peeked over Jack's shoulder and saw Hoodie and Masky racing toward the black figures._

_You looked up to Jack again. This time he met your gaze. Unlike with the tall man, you were the first to look away. Was he alright? Was Masky and Hoodie alright, too?_

You blinked, snapping out of it again. You realized you had reached out your hand while you had that weird flashback and was touching the black goop coming from his eyes. Every second felt like an eternity as you both froze.

Then he slapped your hand away.

"Sorry..." you muttered, rubbing the hand. He looked away, and the silence was deafening. You felt the need to say something, anything.

"So, about your question..."

"Oh right!" he said. You raised your eyebrows expectantly. He cleared his throat before continuing.

"May I have your kidneys?" he asked. You stared at him for what seemed like the longest time. It felt even longer than before.

"What...?" you asked. He repeated the question. You shook your head in disbelief.

"You know what? Sure, I'll give you a kidney, and any other organs I don't need. How 'bout that?" you suggested. He nodded enthusiastically and held up his scalpel. You pushed his hand back down.

"Not that way. Later. Just leave." you said. He shrugged and put his scalpel in his pocket.

Then your towel fell to the floor.

* * *

"Wait, you saw her naked?" Masky asked, savoring his last bite of cheesecake. Jack, embarrassed, looked away. Everyone was shocked by these turn of events.

"Well, not at first..." he trailed off.

"Lucky! I wish I went instead of you!" Ben yelled. Everyone turned to stare at him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"P-pervert." Hoodie whispered. Masky patted him on the shoulder and offered some cheesecake to him. He shook his head.

"Also," Masky said. "she called me Marbles and called Hoodie Hooker?" he asked. Everyone snickered. Hoodie quickly turned away from everyone, even more embarrassed than Jack.

"Well, I wanna catch her in the shower, so I'm going next!" Ben declared.

* * *

**So... How'd you like the update?**

**I think it was hilarious, but you might have some different opinions.**

**Please review!**

**Also, I hate the fact that only one of my friends (in real life; not internet) knows and loves the creepypastas! It makes me soooooo mad! :(**

**Ben: Please take another shower. ;)**

**Yeah... no.**

**See you next update!**

**:3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

***cries tears of joy* I love ALL of your reviews! I really do!**

**And I don't even need to ask for any because you just automatically do it, cuz you know that's what keeps me going. *sniffle***

**This chapter is dedicated to...**

**NinjaSnail's sister and lexischoll!**

**NS's sis because she cried when she realized the story wasn't finished. (now that's dedication!)**

**And lexischoll because she reviewed a lot and made me happy and laugh :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Video Games Aren't Scary

You stared at the clock as you laid in bed.

11:45 p.m.

You sighed and looked away, thinking about the past couple of days. Three, no _four_ if you include Hooker, guys had come into your home, trying to kill you. But, each time, you managed to survive.

Now that's just pure awesomeness, in your opinion.

The strange thing is though, is that you really meant it when you said Jeff was beautiful. You would've given up all of your cheesecake for Marbles and Hooker even if they weren't trying to kill you. You liked the feeling of Jack's warm body as you two laid on the ground...

You shook your head and stared at the clock again.

11:55 p.m.

You shouldn't think those thoughts. You _know _you shouldn't think those thoughts. You can't fall for a bunch of creepypastas who were trying to kill you...

And why were you constantly checking the clock, anyway? It's not as if-11:59 p.m.-you wanted another one to come, right?

No, that was just laughable.

12:00 p.m.

"Damn it!" you cussed into your pillow. What exactly _was_ wrong with you?

* * *

You woke up groggily the next morning. You had stayed up half the night expecting another one to come, but no such luck. You couldn't believe you were actually expecting them.

You stood up and stretched all of the kinks out of your muscles, hearing a couple satisfying cracks from your bones. You turned to the cup on the nightstand that you refilled every night before bed, and took a sip. Sighing, you set the cup down.

You wondered how the creepypastas were doing.

_No._ you thought. _Stop that._

Maybe video games would get them off your mind. The internet, too.

You headed downstairs and had a banana. You walked over to your X-box and turned it on. You had every single console you could imagine, thanks to your brother. You lazily dropped the banana peel on the floor, vowing to clean it up later even though you knew that you never would.

You retrieved your laptop from your room and headed back to the living room. While it was turning on, you chose Call of Duty from your very long list of games to play.

When the game began to load, you turned to your computer. Going on the internet, you logged on to your various social media accounts all at once so you could get things done faster.

Bad idea.

The computer began to make various dinging noises. It grew louder and louder. Covering your ears, you grimaced at your laptop.

Then the laptop began to shake. Staring, you saw that the keys were typing furiously, and windows popped up and disappeared at random.

"What the fuck...?" you trailed off, watching as steam emitted from it. You kept pressing the power off button, but to no avail.

Then your laptop exploded.

You yelped and covered your face as shards of your beloved technology went everywhere. You uncovered your face and stared at the remains of your computer.

Standing where the laptop was before it went flying into pieces, was some guy dressed up as Link from Zelda. There was one difference though, he had red eyes with blood dripping from them.

"Who are you?" you asked, silently mourning the loss of your laptop.

"I am the great and wise, powerful and magnificent-woah!" the guy yelped as he slipped on your banana peel and fell on his ass. You tried to hold in your laughter, but then laughed anyway. The guy glared at you.

"...Ben." he finished. You stopped laughing and frowned.

"Alright, _Ben._" you said. "You better get me a new laptop pronto! She was my baby! And you _murdered_ her! I cannot forgive you!" He rolled his eyes and stood up. Ben was about to say something, but stopped when he saw that Call of Duty was on.

"Wait, you play this?" he asked. You nodded, still angry at him.

"I love this game!" he cried and raced over to one of the controllers. You grabbed his collar, stopping him from going any further.

"Here's the deal. We play versus. If I win, you get me a laptop. And if you win, you get to kill me." you challenged. He turned to look at you, shocked.

"Yes, I know you're a creepypasta and came here to kill me. Blah, blah, blah. So, take it or leave it." you said. He grinned, showing his pearly whites.

"Alright, but I'll let you know, I'm the _best _at this game." he said.

* * *

The only reason why you beat him was because you chose a place with a giant lake in it.

You had no clue he was _that_ scared of water. He's still hiding under your bed as your thinking this over. But still, you won fair and square...ish.

You sighed and turned off the game and went to go check on him. Opening the door, you saw he was still cowering under your bed. You went and pulled him out.

"Hey, it's okay. It's only a game." you said. He sighed, his cheeks red.

"You saw nothing."

"Yup, I don't even know why I'm here comforting you. Must've seen a big scary monster." He smiled at you. It was a genuine smile, not like the smirk from earlier.

"You know, you're kinda cool. No wonder no one has killed you yet." he said. You smiled back at him. He stood up to leave.

And there, behind him underneath the bed, was your laptop, good as new.

You squealed and pulled it out. You looked at it from all sides. Not a scratch.

"Well, a deal's a deal." Ben said.

* * *

"You failed, too?" Jack asked. Ben nodded. Unlike the others, he was actually fine that he had failed to kill the girl.

"Well, what do we do now that the plan has failed?" Masky asked.

"Oh, the plan isn't over with, yet." Everyone turned to see Slenderman.

"It's my turn."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! lawl...**

**Well, how'd you all like it? I don't think it was as funny as the others, but I think it was sweet. :)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Slendy, any thoughts on you going to kill the reader?**

**Slendy:...**

**Right...**

**Well, see you next update! :3**


	6. Chapter 5

**Lol, I noticed a fail in the last chapter...**

**Pretend the clock said 12:00 A.M. instead, please. XD**

**Anyway, thank you all for reviewing on the last chapter! I love you all!**

**And this chapter is where things start to get a little bit serious, (cuz this is Slendy we're talking about, c'mon!) so please don't freak out on me! The humor will be back soon!**

**And Slendy's encounter will take 2 chappies, since Slendy always watches his victims before striking. (he's dead serious about this. XD)**

**I hope you don't mind!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Slender

She swiftly exited her car and headed towards the big house that she once called home. Of course, it was, actually, her home, but she's been staying at a friend's house for so long that the house felt very distant to her.

She sighed as she walked up the steps to the front door. She did leave her child alone here, but she understood that she needed to support them, right? She understood that Mommy still loves her, even though she's never around?

She walked up to the door and braced herself. She had been gone from the house for over two weeks now, always working long hours and using her friend's carpet as her bed. She brushed back her messy hair and fumbled around in her purse for her keys.

She didn't know she was being watched. She didn't know that he was getting closer and closer to her, until the very last second.

* * *

You yawned and looked at the clock, rubbing your sleepy eyes. Based on how much sunlight was shining through the window, you knew you had overslept.

1:00 p.m.

Well, _shit_.

You hurriedly stood up and got dressed in a rush. At the last second you realized your clothes were inside out, so you had to waste another five minutes turning them back right and putting them on again.

You rushed down the stairs and grabbed a muffin off the counter bowl where you put quick snacks to eat. You realized you hadn't gotten the mail for days. You bet it was overfilling.

You walked briskly over to the door and opened it. You dropped the muffin and screamed.

Laying on your front patio was a _corpse_. You covered your nose to keep from smelling the horrible scent of decaying flesh and blood. Your stomach twisted.

The corpse was mangled and rotten, with it's guts spilled all around it. Flies were buzzing around the flesh, trying to lay maggots on the poor thing.

What kind of animal could've done this?

Your eyebrows cinched together. You thought you could detect a scrap of gray cloth on the corpse, but the only way to know for sure was to touch the thing, and you didn't want to get near it.

You closed the door and walked over to the telephone, calling your brother. You didn't want some animal carcass on your doorstep. That's just repulsive.

"_, I answered as soon as I could! What is it?" your bro answered.

"Um, there's sort of a...uh... dead animal on my porch, and I wanted you to come and take it away." you said.

"What type of animal is it?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, I'll come right away." he said. You both hung up. Suddenly, you heard a noise coming from the forest behind your home.

You walked over to the window facing the woods and opened it. You strained your ears, focusing on the sound. It sounded like...

Wailing.

As if an animal was in pain in the woods, crying for help. You hopped out of the window ninja-style and closed it behind you. This would only take a second. Your brother wouldn't be arriving for a few minutes at the least.

You headed into the forest and followed the animal's cries. The closer you got, the more it sounded human...

Then you came across her. Gasping you looked her over. She had scrapes and gashes all over her. Her gray suit was a complete mess. So was her hair, the same hair color as yours.

You recognized that limp figure from anywhere.

Your mother.

"Mom!" you yelled, racing over to her and turning her to face you. Your mom stopped her crying, her face tearstained. Her neck had dark purple bruises on it, as if something choked her and some point.

"_-_?" your mom asked, her voice hoarse. As soon as she said those words she broke out into a fit of coughing. She looked up at you, her pupils dilated.

"Shh! Don't worry, Mom, I'll get you back to the house!" you said, helping your mother up. You had to practically carry her back to your house. She was limping very badly.

"It's okay, Mom. Everything'll be alright." you whispered to her as you got out of the woods. She shook her head. She pushed you away from her and limped a couple of steps. You thought you could hear her whispering.

"So tall... He's gonna get us all... No eyes... How does he see...?" you heard her muttering. You blinked, confused. What was your mom rambling on about?

Your brother arrived a couple seconds later. He hopped out of the car and raced over to your mother. She looked up at him.

"Mom-" she cut him off by lunging at him and grabbing his shoulders, shaking him roughly.

"No! I won't let him take you! He's coming for us all! Us all!" she shrieked, pushing him away. He looked at her, a confused expression on his face before turning to you for an answer. You shrugged in response. He took out his phone.

You turned to see what your mother was doing. At the moment she was sitting on the ground, pressing her knees to her chest. She was rocking back and forth, shaking, murmuring things that you could only hear bits and pieces of.

"Never should've come home... He's after her... No... He'll kill me..." she began drawing a circle in the dirt. The ambulance arrived before she could finish her drawing. They lifted her onto a gurney and she was struggling and shrieking as they dragged her into the ambulance.

"No! He'll come after me! No! He's... No!" she cried. You stared. What had become of your mother? She was the most reasonable person you knew.

You exchanged a worried glance with your brother. He looked away as the ambulance drove off.

"We'll check on her later. For now, let's see that dead animal you were talking about." he said. You nodded and you led him to your front door. He wrinkled his nose at the smell.

"Ew, that's God awful." he said, looking down at the mess. You nodded. Your brother sighed and turned to head back to his car. You watched as he pulled out gloves and a giant black trash bag. He walked back over to you. He picked up the remains of the animal, wincing when he heard the squelching of the meat. Afterward he took off his gloves and threw them into the bag before tying it up.

After that was done he took out some cleaning supplies and wiped off the blood. Your eyes widened. Underneath the bloodstains was a symbol of some sort. It was a circle with an X going through it. You didn't know why, but the circle reminded you of an egg. A bloody egg...

Aha!

A woman's menstrual cycle!

Hm... So the X going through it means 'no period?' How strange...

"I'm sorry about all of this, Bro." you said, patting him on the shoulder. He went and hugged you, ruffling your hair.

"Sis, I want you to come to my dorm and stay there for a while." he said. You shook your head against the crook of his neck. He sighed.

"I want you to be safe. You saw what happened to Mom." he said. You shivered. He patted you on the back.

"Whatever happened to her wasn't natural." he said. You sighed and pulled away.

"Look, I'm a tough girl, alright? I won't get killed or go crazy, I promise." you said. You could handle _five_ creepypastas. Of course you could handle a wild animal, right?

"You better keep it." he sighed in defeat. You smiled at him and gave him a quick hug. You knew you'd be fine.

A promise is a promise, after all.

* * *

You headed upstairs after a long day. After that 'incident', your bro took you out to lunch. After that you got icecream. Then you went to go see your mom. She was asleep when you visited her, so you left early. You heard your brother and the doctor talking about the psychiatric ward, and you really hoped your mother wasn't going to be put in an asylum.

Tears flooded your eyes, but you quickly brushed them away and headed up the rest of your stairs to your room.

When you opened the door you saw your window was open and a couple of things were laying on the nightstand. Suspicious, you carefully walked over to your nightstand. There was two sheets of paper, a camcorder, and a flashlight sitting on the nightstand. You picked up the first paper. It read:

_Would you like to play Slender?_

_Rules:_

_-Always keep the camcorder on and running_

_-Always carry a flashlight when going outside in the night_

_Objective:_

_-Collect the eight pages before you get killed by Him_

_The game has already started..._

You cinched your eyebrows together as you read. What the fuck? You looked at the other paper. It had the 'no period' symbol on it. When you flipped it around, you saw it said 'Slight Protection' on it.

You took both of the papers and put it in your jacket pocket. You grabbed the flashlight and camcorder. You saw the recorder was already on. You walked over to the window, peering out and waving your flashlight.

You gasped and almost dropped the flashlight outside.

A very tall man with no face was in the forest, staring at you.

_The game has already started..._

* * *

**Well, that's part of the reason why I put mature. The blood and gore, I mean.**

**Yeah, yeah, very little to no humor. I'm sorry, but I needed to develop Slenderman's encounter. :(**

**So yeah, he's WAY more serious than the others when he kills. XD**

**Will you survive!?**

**I still hope you liked this chappie, even though it wasn't very humorous...**

**Well, here's all the personalities I picked for the creepypastas. If** you** wanna figure them out on your own, don't look, I guess.**

**Jeff the Killer: Sarcastic and Mean, but does have a good side (believe it or not)**

**Masky: Fun-loving guy (loves cheesecake, too)**

**Hoodie: Shy (as in barely-ever-talks-but-when-he-does-he-stutters-a-l ot-shy)**

**Eyeless Jack: Funny and Outgoing, very Kind to his friends**

**Ben Drowned: Pervert but Naive, Trickster (you can trick him easily XD)**

**Slenderman: Serious, Responsible, a little Awkward at times**

**Well, there you go. ^.^**

**I hope you aren't too mad about little humor in this. So very sorry!**

**Until next update! (part two of slender's encounter!)**


	7. Chapter 6

**NinjaSnail, thanks so much for understanding about the no-humor and being the first to review on Chapter 5!**

**This Chappie is dedicated to youuuuuuuu! *begins to sing loud and off-key***

**Ahem... Anyway...**

**Here's Chappie 6! Hope you enjoy! (and will you survive real life (kinda) Slender?)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Slender (part 2)

You blinked and he was gone. You shook your head and closed the window. You turned and got your laptop from under your bed and turned it on, setting the camcorder next to you.

You drummed your fingers on the keyboard, anxious for it to load. Your eyes kept darting everywhere, thinking someone was watching you. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding.

When your laptop was fully on, you went on the internet and searched 'slender' on Google images. You bit your lip as you scanned through the images. You moved your mouse over one and saw the word 'Slenderman.' Curious, you typed that into the search box and pressed enter.

Your eyes widened as you looked through all the pictures. Each one had the exact same person; a man who was very tall with a suit on. In some of the pictures he had long black tentacles coming out of his back. You shivered and searched 'the origin of slenderman.'

You read about him and about 'proxies', people who serve Slenderman and call him 'Him'. You stared at the screen closely. Two of the proxies looked exactly like Marbles and Hooker. But on here, their names were Masky and Hoodie.

Then you mentally slapped yourself. Of course their names weren't Marbles and Hooker! No wonder Eyeless Jack was laughing so hard! You couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

Then you took out the note that talked about the game.

_-Collect the eight pages before you're killed by Him_

_By Him_

_Him_

You gasped and dropped the note. A proxy had written this! But... who? Masky? Hoodie?

You picked up the note and put it back in your pocket. You remembered the 'Slight Protection' page. Would that 'no period' symbol really work? Did Slenderman really hate periods or something?

You closed your laptop and put it back under the bed and stood up. Picking up your camcorder, you walked back to the window and peered out.

You couldn't see him, but you knew he was out there; you could _feel_ it in your bones.

"Collect the eight pages." you breathed. Collect them where? In the forest? You absolutely terrified of going in there, now that you knew what Slenderman was capable of.

One tiny hopeful thought popped up in your mind. _Maybe if I collect the pages, he'll leave me alone._ You clung onto that thought as if it were your lifesource. You had to be hopeful that you would survive long enough to catch the eight pages.

You closed the curtains and held up your camera to eye level. You turned to exit your home. You had to try. For your mother's sake.

You walked downstairs and took a different muffin from the bowl on the counter and chewed it carefully as you walked the line between your kitchen and the living room. The front door or the kitchen backdoor? The kitchen door was closer to the woods, but the front door had that protection symbol in front of it.

You grabbed a penny from the table and flipped it. Heads for front door, tails for back. It landed.

"Heads." you breathed. You turned and headed for the living room.

You heard your cell's ringtone. You took it out of your jeans pocket and looked at it. A text message from unknown. You frowned and looked at the message.

_Never look behind you._

You cocked your head. Never look behind you? You decided it was part of the game and put your phone back. You decided to heed all of the warnings the proxies are giving you. You don't even know why they're helping.

You opened the door and gulped, shining the flashlight beam in front of you. The 'no period' symbol was still there. You looked around, making sure to capture whatever you were seeing on footage.

Nothing was out of the ordinary.

Then you noticed something on your door. You shined your flashlight on it. It was a page. You tore it off the door and felt goosebumps crawl across your skin. Even though you tried to rub your arms, they stayed. You looked at the note.

_Help me_ it read. You put the note in your front jeans pocket and closed the door behind you.

The goosebumps stayed.

You slowly walked down the steps to your porch and looked around. No Slenderman, yet. You felt the need to turn and look behind you, but you shook your head. No, you would do what the proxies told you to.

You walked until you got in front of the forest. You bit your bottom lip and peered into the dense forest, trying to see if any tall, dark shapes were there. Nothing. You hesitated before stepping in. Your warm home called to you.

No.

You had to get the rest of the eight pages, or else you knew Slenderman would kill you. You knew he was serious about this, unlike the other creepypastas, who seemed like child's play now.

You summoned up as much courage as you could and stepped into the dense forest, being completely swallowed up by it's dark depths.

* * *

Your footsteps sounded so loud compared to the quietness of the forest. You swore someone was staring at you, no, boring into your very _soul_. You shuddered, knowing it was Slenderman, and continued on.

You came across an abandoned truck. You looked around it and saw nothing. You tested the car door to see if it opened. Surprisingly, it gave way with ease. You peeked inside.

There, laying on the car seat, was the next page.

_Can't run_ it read. You tried to gulp but your mouth was completely dry. The goosebumps on your arms seemed to sharpen as you put the note with the other one. You calmed yourself and focused on deep breathing.

Two. You had collected two pages so far.

You closed the door quietly and walked on, making sure to look around. You were surprised but grateful that you haven't seen _him_ yet. Maybe you could collect all eight pages without him finding you.

Your breath quickened when you came across a huge tree with no leaves on it whatsoever. All the other trees seemed to circle around it, as if taunting it on how different it was. You circled the tree and found the third note.

_Always watches... No eyes._

You inhaled deeply before taking it from the tree. You saw it had a circle on the note and had X's where the eyes should've been. Your heart began racing at an unhealthy pace. You quickly put away the note and continued on.

You looked around...

And saw him.

He was in the shadows of the trees, just staring at you. You thought you could go insane if he stared at you any longer. You saw that the screen on your camcorder began to freak out. You quickly turned and ran the opposite way, your heart racing in your chest and your breath quickening.

"Ahh!" you yelped when you tripped over something. You mentally slapped yourself and turned to look behind you. He was standing a few feet behind you. Your camera was freaking out big time. You rummaged around in your pocket. Pulling out that symbol, you held it up as high as it could go.

"I'm on my period! Go away!" you yelled. Of course you really weren't, but he doesn't need to know that.

Slenderman teleported away. You sighed in relief and slowly stood up. It actually worked! You couldn't believe it. Maybe Slenderman hates periods or something?

You began walking again, making sure to look around you carefully. You saw an abandoned building up ahead. Curious, you headed over to it. You've never been so far in the woods before.

You walked around the house's perimeter and smirked when you saw the note behind it. You walked over to it and picked it up. You began to feel cold as you read the note.

_Leave me alone_ it read. It had a tree drawn on it. You put it in your pocket and went to the front door of the house. You jiggled the door knob and it swung wide open. You stepped inside.

The smell of rat feces and damp wood overwhelmed you once you were in. You stuck out your tongue in disgust and searched the house. You had four notes now, you just needed four more.

You walked over to the kitchen counter. The walls had peeling paint on it and the wood was chipped at places. You found two notes, one that you were sure you needed and the other you knew you didn't need.

The fifth note read: _Don't look... Or it takes you..._

It had a small picture of what appeared to be Slenderman. You put the page away and looked at the other.

_Dear J,_

_You fucking son of a bitch! Why'd you rent me this place when you knew HE was here!? You know; I know you know! Now's after me! He's after me... I can't sleep, I can't live! What have you done? What have I ever done to you for you to let me suffer like this? I hate you, I really do._

_Fuck you._

_-L_

You set back down the note and continued on, searching throughout the house. In the bedroom you found another note laying on the mattress. It was the sixth note.

_No No No No No No No No No No No No_ it read. A picture of Slenderman was in between the words. You looked up to the window just in time to see a shape pass it. You took a step back. He was here.

You needed to get out now.

You turned and quickly raced out the door and into the night. The moon was high in the sky. You had to hurry.

You had six notes so far. Just two more to go. Easy enough, right? You noticed on a tree it had the 'no period' symbol on it. You continued on.

The seventh note was taped to a map board for tourists. There was a small dirt pathway next to it. You walked up to the note.

_Follows_ it read. It had another picture of Slenderman on it. You sighed and took it down and added it to the others. One more to go.

You gulped when you realized what _Follows_ meant. He could be following you this very moment. You couldn't tell, but you felt the sudden urge to run. You decided to walk quickly, looking for the last one.

Then you spotted the last note. It was taped on a brick wall. You smiled and walked over to it.

_He_ appeared in front of you.

Screaming, you turned and ran again. He kept teleporting in front of you, so you had to turn a different direction. It was as if he was herding you somewhere...

You raced right into the trap. You were cornered. A brick wall stood in your path, not allowing you to go any farther. You turned to look behind and saw he was right there.

You sighed in defeat. Your camera was freaking out again. You set it down on the ground.

_Well,_ you thought. _at least I'll be the first person to do this._

You went and hugged Slenderman. You hugged him as tightly as you could. You had read parodies that said that Slenderman only wanted to be on video, that he only wants to be loved. So you were going to give him that until your last breath.

"What are you doing?" you looked up to see Slenderman staring down at you, his tentacles out. You no longer felt the goosebumps; the chilly feeling in the air.

"Well, I thought you could be very lonely, just hanging out around here killing people, so I decided to hug you." you said. He stayed silent at you before responding.

"I've never been hugged before." he said. You smiled at him.

"Well, if you let me live, you can come to me any time you want a hug and I'll do just that." you said. You let go.

And he teleported away.

Just like that. He was gone. You had survived! You jumped in the air in triumph and picked up the camcorder and turned it off.

All of a sudden you were very tired. You decided to head back home and sleep for a year or two.

* * *

"Even you failed!?" Jeff yelled at Slenderman. Slenderman shrugged.

"She hugged me. No one's ever done that before. Not even you fools." he said. Jeff and Ben glared at him at the same time.

"Well, she must be one special girl, indeed." Masky said. "We shouldn't let her slip past our creepy fingers just like that."

"Yes," Slenderman said. "you're absolutely right."

* * *

**Phew! That was a long chapter!**

***lays down on couch and passes out from length of chapter***

**I hope you guys are okay with the length. (at least it looks long to me. But hey, the Doc Manager thing is a bit shorter than normal reading, so who knows.)**

**My hand is tired. (I type with my left hand and write with my right.)**

**Anyway, you survived Slender! Hooray for you! :3 **

**Also, it seems the creepypastas aren't going to let you go just yet now that they know how special you are... (I mean, c'mon, you survived ALL of their attempts to kill you! Now that's talent!)**

**See you next update!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much everyone!**

**Humor is back on, people! (but not by much DX)**

**Hopefully it's funny...**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter! :3**

* * *

Chapter 7: Different Tactics

"Alright, so how exactly are we going to do this?" Ben asked, looking at his nails.

''Also, should I clip these? I think they're too long, but I'm not sure." he looked over to Jeff. Jeff turned to him, grabbed his hand, and clipped all of Ben's nails to the quick. Ben screamed and took his hand away.

"Hey! Let me make it even!" Jeff yelled and tackled him, scrambling for his other hand.

"Guys, guys! We all know you both love each other very much, but that doesn't mean you have to show that affection in front of us!" Masky said. Jeff and Ben stopped their squabbling and glared at him.

"Ew, Jeff! You really shouldn't be on top of him! That's just gross! Get a room!" he continued. Everyone snickered. Jeff stood up and marched over to Masky, a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Stop!" Slenderman commanded, and everyone froze and turned to look at him.

"Jack, explain the plan." he ordered. Jack nodded and took a step forward.

"Alright, so, everything is the same except we don't take her, we kidnap her. But-here are the rules: We can't be seen by anyone other than her, she mustn't struggle or else you're going to have to try a different way, and don't interfere with another's progress." Jack explained.

"Can me and Hoodie team up?" Masky asked. Ben rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you two should be the ones together." he muttered. Masky pulled Ben close.

"Aw, aren't you just a little bundle of fun." he said happily while giving Ben the noogie of his lifetime.

"Ow, ow, ow, OW!" he yelped. Jeff grabbed Ben's arm and pulled him away from Masky's grip.

"No." Jack said.

"What? Why!?" he asked, turning to look at Jack. Jack shook his head.

"Hoodie relies on you too much as it is, let him do this by himself."

"No!"

"Masky..."

"Ugh! I can't believe the lot of you!" he said and stormed off. Hoodie turned and followed him. Jack let them go.

"Now then, Slenderman's not going to try and kidnap her because it wouldn't be fair. And..." he trailed off, a grin spreading underneath his mask that everyone couldn't see but felt.

"Whoever wins gets to spend a _whole_ day with her."

* * *

You sniffled and ate another handful of popcorn. This movie was _so_ sad. You were practically bawling in minutes. You grabbed another handful of popcorn and ate it, a tear rolling down your cheek.

All of a sudden Ben's face appeared right in front of you.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. You screamed and punched him in the face and he fell to the ground, crying out. Your eyes widened as you realized who it was.

Then you began pelting him with popcorn.

"Ahh! Stop it! I think you might've broke my nose!" he said and you stopped. You walked over to him and helped him up. He was holding his nose.

"Sorry, it was the fight or flight instinct." you said sheepishly. "Let me see your nose."

He obediently uncovered it. You took a look at it. It was bloody, but it wasn't broken.

"I'll go get some tissues." you headed to the kitchen and got a few. You dabbed them on his face, wiping away the blood.

"Why'd you come here, anyway?" you asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to come to my place!"

"No."

"What!? Why not!?" he asked, stomping his foot on the ground like a child. You rolled your eyes at him and walked past him, throwing the tissues away.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" he said as you went to the remote and turned off the TV. You cleaned up the mess of popcorn on the ground and threw that away, too.

"Ugh! You're hopeless!" he yelled and stormed off to who knows where. You sighed and thought about his offer. You liked it better here. That was that. Besides, you knew he was just going to force you to stay there. Then you'd never see your brother, mom, and maybe even dad ever again. You didn't want that.

* * *

You were eating an apple for lunch. It was still the same day when Ben came. You wondered what he was doing no-

_Thud!_

You looked up to the ceiling. What the fuck!?

Then you heard a crash and someone swore. You put the apple down and headed up the stairs. When you got to the hallway, your bedroom door opened and there stood Jeff the Killer, rubbing the back of his head still muttering a couple cuss words.

"Oh hey, _." he said. You raised your eyebrows.

"You know my name?"

"Yeah, all of the creepypastas that came to visit you know."

"Uh huh." you replied.

"So, uh..." he trailed off before muttering something. You narrowed your eyes. It sounded like he was saying 'haven't done this in a while', but you couldn't tell. He cleared his throat.

"Somebody call heaven, because I think they've lost an angel! ...Or something." he whispered the last sentence. You stared at him. Was he _hitting_ on you!?

"Um, excuse me?" you said, not believing your ears.

"Alright, alright! I'll get to the point." he said, seeming to get over his shyness. He grinned and extended his hand out towards you.

"Would you like to come to my place?" he asked, raising his eyebrows a couple of times.

"No."

"Alright then! Come right this way and...wait, what did you say?" he asked. You repeated your answer and he glared at you.

"Wait, did you just turn me down?"

"Yep."

"No girl's ever done that before. Well, freaky girl, anyway. The normal ones used to hit on me before I became beautiful."

"You are very beautiful, indeed."

He cocked his head at you, staring at you curiously for a moment. You felt a bit self conscious, but you didn't know why.

"Why is it that you always say that?"

"Because it's true." you answered. He nodded.

"Well, since I have failed, I will take my leave now." he said. You waved him goodbye and he rolled his eyes at you and jumped out the window.

* * *

You looked at the clock.

3:45 p.m.

The day wasn't over with, yet. It seems as if all the creepypastas are going to come today and ask you to go to their place. You're going to have to say no to them each time. The kitchen door slammed open, and you turned to see a very angry Masky walk in and throw open the refrigerator door. He rummaged through it for a second, then looked behind his shoulder at you, seeming to bore into your soul with an unknown accusation.

"Where. Is. The. Cheesecake?" he asked, his voice angry until he said cheesecake. You shook your head. His shoulders sagged and he closed the door and sighed.

"Hey, what's wrong, Masky?" you asked. He turned to look at you, then went and sat down in a kitchen chair. You sat next to him.

"Well, I know I shouldn't get so upset about this..." he began.

"About no cheesecake?"

"No! Well, kinda, but that's not what I'm talking about!"

"Then what?"

"Well, see, the creepypastas came up with this 'game' sort of thing, and I can't team up with Hoodie." he explained. You smiled.

"Aw, he's your buddy."

"Well, kind of, I guess. We do almost everything together. I'm usually the one who makes the decisions and talks, while he just follows and stays silent. I support him, I'm the one holding him up. He relies on me. Well, that's what everyone thinks, anyway."

"It's not like that, isn't it?" you asked. He nodded.

"It's kinda the opposite, actually. _Hoodie's_ the one who supports me. He's always there, right beside me, or following me. I just feel empty when he's not around. I mean, I may want to protect him and look out for him, but he's my rock. The one that's holding me together." he said. You smiled sadly at him and hugged him. He leaned against you.

"I just hate leaving Hoodie alone." he whispered.

"Yeah, because while you're gone he could turn into a hooker." you said. You both laughed and he pulled away from you.

"I'm glad you're still alive." he said and left.

* * *

You sat at the table for a few more minutes. Then someone covered your eyes.

"Boo." he whispered in your ear before letting you see him. You rolled your eyes and playfully punched him in the shoulder. It was Eyeless Jack.

"Alright, cover your eyes, I'm going to lead you somewhere." he said.

"Like hell you will."

"Playing hard to get, huh?" he asked. Then he pushed you to the ground and began tickling you. You shrieked and began struggling to get away, laughing. He was laughing, too. Then he let you go. You sat up and flicked him on the head.

"Bad EJ!" you said.

"I'm not a dog." he said. You smirked.

"Alright, well, now that I failed, I guess I'll leave." he said, standing up and leaving, just as quickly as he'd come in. You sighed and stood up.

You just couldn't catch a break, could you?

* * *

You heard the front door open just as the sun was beginning to set. You rolled your eyes, waiting for whoever was next to come in.

But no one came in. And no one closed the door, either.

You walked over to it and peered out. You saw something scratched into a tree at the beginning of the forest. You closed the door and went over to take a closer look.

_I_

There was a letter I on the tree. You cocked your head and noticed that a tree deeper into the forest had another scratching into it. You walked over to it and you saw it had the letter G.

You began following this path of letters. The next one was O. Then T. Curious, you went to the next one, which was Y. You found another one that had a U on it.

Then you came across a huge abandoned mansion. You saw the doorway was open and another scratching was in back wall of the foyer. You walked in and saw it said U. What? Did the letters make a word or something?

Then the door slammed shut. You whirled around and saw Hoodie standing there, looking uneasy. You realized what the letters said.

_I got you._

* * *

**Oooooooh! lol. There wasn't as much humor, but hey, oh well! There was a lot of plot development, which is good!**

**You got to punch Ben in the face, get hit on by Jeff the Killer, comfort Masky, get tickled by EJ, and finally get lured in by none other than Hoodie! **

**lol**

**Hoodie, how do you feel about being the only one to get the reader? (and spend a whole day alone with!)**

**Hoodie: ...**

**It's okay, come on, don't be shy.**

**Hoodie: I-I-I d-d-on't know...**

**It's okay Hoodie, It's okay...**

**Until next update, guys! :3**


	9. Chapter 8

**JRDTHRGFDGREGE! I'm soooooo sorry everyone!**

**I got grounded for a week... :'(**

**This chapter is dedicated to...**

**FrogFace!**

**Because he admitted he enjoyed this even though he was a guy!**

**Don't worry FrogFace! You're in very good hands with those creepypastas... XD lol**

**Ben: Lady you are sooooo stupid.**

**Ben! Why would you ever say that!**

**Ben: Cause you got GROUNDED FOR A WEEK! You made them wait! You're a very, very, very, very, very x1000000000, bad girl! BAD!**

***begins to cry* I-I'm so soooorrrryyy! Waaaahhh!**

***sniffle* Enjoy this chappie... *sobs***

* * *

Chapter 8: The Slender Mansion

"Oh my God!" you yelled in exasperation and banged your head against the wall. You ended up going here anyway! All by that sly Hoodie.

_He may seem shy... But he's a sly one..._ you thought as you turned to look back at Hoodie, who seemed to be very interested in his untied sneakers.

"Aren't you going to tie those?" you asked. He shook his head. "Why not?" you said.

"B-b-b-because I c-can't." he stammered. You stared at him.

"You don't know how to tie your shoes." you said. He nodded. You groaned in disbelief and fell to the floor. Already you missed your house.

"Well hello there!" you looked up to see Jack jump down from the top of the railing above and land on his feet in front of you. You stood up and rolled your eyes.

"You could've used the stairs, you know."

"I know." you knew he was grinning behind that mask. You shook your head and marched to the door. Hoodie tried to stop you, but you pushed him away.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah! Missy, you aren't going nowhere!" Ben yelled and pushed you away from the door. You huffed and crossed your arms.

"Hello, _" you turned and saw Slenderman behind you. You poked him.

"Don't scare me like that!" you said. Slenderman just stared at you.

"Now then," he said. "we'll show you around the mansion, and then you may spend your day with Hoodie." he said. You blinked in surprise.

"Say what?" you asked. Jeff walked down the stairs.

"Yup. Hoodie won the game, against all odds. So, he get's to spend a day with you." he said. Your mouth dropped open.

"So you all wanted to _spend a day with me_!?" you said. They all nodded.

"Okay, for one thing, I'm not that cool. For another, where's Masky?" everyone shrugged except for Hoodie, not knowing where he was. You sighed and held out your hand.

"Well, I feel like a princess in here, so someone take my hand and show me this castle you call a mansion." you declared. You decided to play along with them. Maybe you could escape some time later. Before anyone else could, Ben grabbed you hand and smirked at the others who were also about to do the same. Jeff glared and the others tried to look like they hadn't been reaching out their hand at all. Except Slenderman, who didn't even try to take your hand. He just turned and began to walk. Everyone followed.

Slenderman took a couple of steps up the stairs before tripping and falling on his face. Everyone tried to hold in their laughter, including you.

"I hate walking." Slenderman said before teleporting up the rest of the way. Ben led you up the stairs like a gentleman and the others trailed behind.

Everyone showed you around and pointed out various places, until finally you got to the very top of the mansion. There was a single door at each end of the hallway.

"The gray one leads up to the roof." Ben said. "Never open the brown one."

"Why?" you asked.

"Because that's Slendy's room, and it's dangerous to humans." Jack said. You frowned. You wanted to see Slenderman's room! You guessed at another time you'd have a chance to peek in. A peek wouldn't hurt, right?

"Who's this?" you heard a light, child voice say. You turned and saw a little girl with long brown hair standing at the stairs.

"Oh! _, this is Sally. Sally, this is _" Jack said, gesturing to Sally and you. Sally cocked her head at you and smiled.

"Ah, she's the new one, huh? It's been a while since you've had one." she said. You knitted your eyebrows together. New one? You turned and looked at Ben. Even though he was holding your hand he was looking away. Everyone seemed to avoid eye contact with you.

"What 'one'?" you asked. No one answered. You looked at Sally, but it seemed as if she realized her mistake and avoided eye contact with you as well. You snatched your hand away from Ben.

"Fine then!" you said. "If you won't tell me, I'll go into Slendy's room!" you threatened. Everyone's eyes widened as you stormed over to his door and put your hand on the handle. Hoodie quickly pulled you away from it.

"You really don't wanna go in there." Sally said, her eyes locking on yours. You quickly looked away.

"Look, we'll explain all of this later. Just spend your day with Hoodie and calm down, alright?" Jack said, patting you on the shoulder. You sighed.

"Alright. C'mon, Hoodie." you said and took his hand before walking down the stairs. Hoodie followed and the others watched until you couldn't see them anymore. Once you were at ground level again, you turned to the U scratched into the wall and felt it.

"You made this, huh?" you asked. Hoodie nodded and rubbed the hand that you held. You felt along the U a little bit more.

"Can you tell me about the 'one' or whatever that is?" you asked, turning fully towards him. He looked away before grabbing your hand and leading you back up the stairs. You wanted to ask where he was leading you, but you felt that he wouldn't answer.

You both walked until you got to the top hallway, and he turned towards the roof door. He opened it and let you out into the dying sunlight first.

It was extraordinary; the view, how high you were, the setting sun. "Absolutely breathtaking." you said, smelling the faint smell of blooming flowers. You swore you could see the whole forest from up here. Hoodie walked up next to you. You smiled and sat down at the edge of the roof, your legs dangling over the edge.

"T-this place used to b-b-be owned by a r-rich guy..." Hoodie muttered. You half smiled at him.

"Is that so?" you said. He nodded. Your eyes glinted playfully as you pushed him lightly on his shoulder. "So, what happened to this rich guy?"

Hoodie looked down and you laughed. You honestly felt as if you could like this place, if you gave it a chance.

"What creepypastas live here?" you asked. He kicked his feet.

"E-every creepypasta has a-a... home here..." he said. "but the ones who sp-spend the m-majority l-living here you j-just met." he said. You ruffled the top of his hood.

"You know, you're a nice, shy guy." you said. He began to thank you but you continued: "For a hooker, anyway."

He gasped and slapped you on the shoulder. You pretended to be hurt, but you began to laugh. Then you realized that he was laughing, too. It was kind of a soft, gentle laugh. One that you'd have to listen closely to hear.

"You know Masky relies on you, right?" you asked. Hoodie nodded.

"But I rely on him even more." he said, no stutter in his voice at all. He stood up and helped you up as well.

"G-good night, _" he said, his stuttering quirk back in his voice, and walked back inside. You smiled and followed, deciding to go to bed early for once. You walked down a couple flights of stairs before turning down a corridor until finally you got to the room the guys showed you. They said it would be yours. You opened it and took everything in.

There was a queen sized bed in the corner of the room. A window was on the right wall, and a closet and dresser were placed neatly inside the room. The carpet was the same color as the one out in the hallway, and when you flicked on the switch the ceiling fan's light flickered on. It looked pretty cozy.

"You like it?" you turned and saw Masky leaning against the wall in the hallway behind you. You nodded.

"Jane did have good taste in decor and clothes, I'll give her that." he said. You cocked your head at him.

"Jane the Killer? You don't know her?" he asked. You shook your head.

"Is she related to Jeff?" you asked. Masky quickly shook his head.

"No, but she is a complete bitch. Don't talk about her in front of Jeff, though." he warned. You nodded. You noticed that his hands were behind his back at the same time when he said: "Oh, Ben told me to give this to you."

He handed you your laptop. You squealed and hugged Masky.

"Thank you, thank you!" you cried. You had your baby back!

"Well, Ben was the one who-" you interrupted him.

"The messenger always gets the punishment." you said before walking into your 'new' room and closed the door behind you. After you heard his footsteps fade away you opened the window. Ha! They thought you never wanted to go home, did they?

Then the door swung open. You turned and saw Sally standing there.

"You might not wanna do that. Mr. Slendy will get you." she said before closing the door and walking over to you. She closed the window as well and turned to you.

"Can I sleep next to you tonight?" she asked. You smiled and hugged her.

"Of course!" you said, and she smiled with glee.

"I'm going into the closet to change." you said and walked over to the closet. You opened it and realized it was a walk in closet. You closed the door behind you and flipped on the light.

"Ben!" you shrieked. Crouched in the corner of the closet was none other than Ben. He widened his eyes, realizing he was found. You glared at him.

"What are you doing in here!?" you asked. He stood up and scratched his head.

"Well..." he whispered the next part. "I wanted to watch you change." you heard him though, and pushed him out of your closet. Then you pushed out of your room.

"I'm sor-" he tried to apologize, but you slammed the door in his face.

"Inconsiderate bastard." you muttered, low enough so that Sally couldn't hear you. You walked back into the closet and closed the door. You sighed and picked out some of Jane's pajamas.

Your mind flickered back to Ben hiding in your closet. What a pervert! The nerve of him just made you want to-

_Calm down._ you thought. You sighed and put on the pajamas. You exited the closet after turning off the light and went to shut off the bedroom light.

"You aren't scared of the dark, right?" you asked Sally.

"Oh, I _thrive_ in the dark." she responded. You rolled your eyes and shut off the light before going to sleep.

* * *

He entered the quiet, dark home and shut the door quietly behind him. He sniffed the air and his eyes widened. He called her name, scared that she could be missing, and raced up the stairs to her room. He slammed opened the door and looked around.

Gone.

She was really gone.

He marched back down the stairs and entered the living room. His hands balled into fists as his nostrils flared.

"They took her. I can smell that dirty stench. They reek." he muttered.

He _would _find her. Without a doubt in his mind.

* * *

**Ooooooooooooooh!**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a week! I'm horrible.**

**I'll try as hard as I can to go back to that one 1 chapter each day schedule.**

**Jeff: We all know that's not gonna work. Sooner or later you'll mess up and-**

**BE QUIET, JEFF! GO TO SLEEP!**

**Jeff: Hey! That's my line.**

**Whatever**

**Anyway, see you all next update! Byeeeee! :3**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi! How are you my lovely kittehs? :3 *meow***

**Anyway, this chappie is dedicated to...**

**Snap-a-Doodle because...reviews...**

**lollz**

**Oh, and dubstep, because that music is soooo awesome! I love it! (it's what gets me through these chappies. :3 Motivates me to write)**

**Anyway, enjoy this next chappie! :3**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Band

Sunlight poured into the room and shone on your face. You groaned and covered your face with your arm. You and Sally had talked for about an hour until she finally fell asleep first. She was so adorable. You uncovered your face, knowing you'll stay up regardless of what you do, and turned to look over at her. Something restrained you from moving, though. It felt as if something was wrapped around your waist...

You turned to look and widened your eyes.

No

Fucking

Way.

Just...

No...

You stared at Ben as he snuggled a little bit closer to you. You grabbed your pillow and smothered his face while pushing him to the floor. He flailed out as he fell, flinching when he hit the hard ground. You leaned halfway over the bed to continue smothering his face with your pillow. Sally rolled over in her sleep.

"Ah! What...fuck.." Ben's muffled voice came through the pillow. You pushed it down harder and he pushed the pillow away to see you. You smirked at him. You were surprised when he smirked back.

Then he grabbed your torso and pulled you down to him. You yelped and landed on top of him, causing Sally to sleepily lift up her head, her hair a mess. She yawned and fell back into her slumber.

"You fucker, get away from me!" you said and pushed away from him. He pulled you closer until your head was pressed to his chest. Your face was flaming hot as you listened to his heart beat.

_I never knew creepypastas had hearts..._ you thought.

You felt your eyes begin to close.

Then you realized what he was wearing.

"Oh God! Fuck, no!" you said and finally managed to pull away from him. Ben stood up, only in his boxers. You looked away, a fierce blush on your cheeks.

"G-go get dressed or something." you mumbled. He snapped his fingers.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to mention. Today we're going out and you're invited!" he said, smiling. You looked at him, thoroughly confused.

"What?" you asked.

"Yeah! Basically during an evening once a week we go to a... err... creepypasta club, of the sort. It's basically like a regular club, but it's filled with creepypastas, not humans." he explained. You took this all in.

"Oh, and the group's gonna be up tonight!" he jumped for joy before running out the door before you could ask him what he meant. You sighed and went to get dressed, surprised that Jane's clothes actually fit you.

"Wha?" you turned as you were brushing your hair to see that Sally was slowly getting up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before looking around. You smiled at her and set down the brush on your dresser.

"How you doing, girl?" you asked. She giggled.

"Tired and hungry." she replied. She skipped over to you. "After I get dressed, will you do my hair in a braid?" she asked in that sweet voice of hers. You smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Of course I will. Now you better hurry up." you said and she nodded before racing out the door. You turned back to the hairbrush. She was such a sweet little angel. You couldn't believe she was a creepypasta...

You finished brushing your hair right when Sally came walking into the room. You turned to her and she handed you a hair tie.

"What type of braid would you like?" you asked.

"A French one." she replied, and you set to work, brushing out the tangles before braiding it. She was perfectly still the whole time, looking straight ahead with her hands clasped in her lap. Soon you were finished, and she looked amazing. Sally went to your dresser mirror.

"Pretty..." she said, staring at her reflection. You patted her on the head.

"I'm pretty sure breakfast is made, so lets head to the dining room." you said and walked out. Sally followed you like a little duckling. You were already attached to her...

When you got to the dining hall, you saw everyone was gathered there. Ben and Jeff were sitting next to each other talking, Jack was talking to some other creepypasta across the table, Masky was talking to Hoodie and Hoodie was nodding his head, and you had no idea where Slenderman was. Sally went and sat next to Jack and he greeted her and commented about her braid. Sally smiled confidently and said she did it herself. You let it slide.

"Hey, _, haul your ass over here!" Jeff yelled and patted the seat on the other side of him. Ben smirked at you and you looked away as you walked over, remembering when you woke up. You sat down next to Jeff.

"Where's the food?" you asked.

"Ah, Slendy's not done with it, yet." Jeff said, stretching his arms into the air like a cat. Ben poked his side and Jeff glared at him.

"So, there really are other creepypastas here, huh?" you asked and looked down at the end of the long dining table. There were other creepypastas talking. And you couldn't be sure, but you thought you saw a dog over there, too. Not on the chair, but on the floor.

"And is that a dog?" you asked, pointing. Ben nodded.

"Yup, his name is Smile Dog." he said. Jeff agreed and you blinked. Smile Dog? Eh, when you thought about, it wasn't _that_ weird.

You were about to say something when the kitchen door burst open. Everyone looked up and saw Slenderman coming out. He was holding a plate in each hand, and a bunch more were being carried by his tentacles. Jeff said something mean to Sally about her braid, and even though everyone knew he was only teasing her, she got all defensive and they began to argue.

"Enough! Or else you'll both get no food!" Slenderman yelled. They both shut up, still sending each other glares. You rolled your eyes. Slenderman basically gave the same thing to everyone-bacon, eggs, and ham-but some creepypastas got something else. Smile Dog got something that looked like leg, and Jack got a sandwich that had a lot of ketchup in it and lunchmeat you have never seen before.

Well, you _thought_ it was ketchup...

Everyone began to dig in. You ate as well. For a guy with no mouth, Slenderman sure could cook! This was the best food you've ever had! You ate every morsel you could get, including bits off of Ben's plate.

"Hey!" Ben said. You took another piece of ham and quickly ate it. He glowered at you and you smiled smugly.

"So, you guys are going clubbing?" you asked Jeff. He smirked and nodded.

"Yup, and we have a special surprise for you there." he said. You rolled your eyes and hoped that it was nothing dirty.

* * *

For the past couple of hours you were gaming with Ben. Of course that competitive mind of his found every way possible to cheat and get ahead of you, so you lost sometimes.

"Why don't I grab a cup of water and pour it on your face." you threatened. You weren't really going to do that, but you liked seeing him squirm. He narrowed his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he was scared of water, and stuck his tongue out at you.

Someone walked into the living room. You turned from the game and smiled at Jack. Ben was still gaming.

"Hey, EJ." you said. He walked over to the couch and sat down.

"We're going to be leaving in a few minutes. Get ready." he said. You nodded and nudged Ben, who was still gaming. When he didn't look up you sighed and walked to your room. You decided to go in something a little more fancy than your usual jeans and a t-shirt.

You opened the closet door and looked around, automatically skipping past all the skimpy and uncomfortable outfits. Then you found a nice long blue dress that looked casual enough to wear out in public yet fancy enough to wear at a formal dinner. You shrugged and decided to put it on.

Next you went to the shoes and accessories. You picked out a pair of dark blue flats and a silver necklace. You wouldn't go any more fancier; you were already uncomfortable in the stuff you put on. You skipped makeup and put your hair up in a bun. Now you were ready.

You checked the clock before you left the room.

8:47 p.m.

You headed downstairs and walked into the living room, where Slenderman, Ben, Jeff, Jack, Masky, and Hoodie were gathered. They looked up and stared at you, except Slenderman, who headed outside.

"Whoa!" Ben yelled.

"You look... _ravishing_." Jeff commented.

Jack bowed and said: "You look wonderful tonight, _"

"Heh heh, you look cute." Masky said.

Hoodie looked down and you heard him mutter: "P-pretty."

You blushed and looked down. You could tell that these guys were at least a little interested in you. A weird feeling bubbled up inside of you and you forced it back down. You will not _like _these guys. You will not _enjoy _their company.

And you certainly won't _fall_ for them.

"Hey, did you know that I'm wild in bed?" Jeff asked, leaning towards you. You made a face and went outside, not wanting to deal with his advances right now. You had to contain those thoughts that were slipping into your head.

You saw Slenderman waiting next to a tree. It seemed as if he hadn't noticed you, yet. You watched as he lifted a hand and patted a tree affectionately. You smiled.

"Slendy the Treehugger. Has a nice ring to it." you said and his head swiveled to look at you. You were still smiling, and he dropped his hand.

"Well, they're the most like me in this world." he replied. Before you could say something the door opened and the others came out.

"Lets go and _par-tay_!" Ben shouted and raced over to Slenderman. Jeff rolled his eyes, but you knew he was pumped as well. Everyone walked over to Slenderman and you followed.

"Alright everyone, hold onto me." he ordered and everyone obeyed. You decided to poke him, instead.

"No, if you do that you'll get lost in the teleportation loop. Grab on firmly; to _Him_ or to someone holding on to _Him_." Masky said. You grabbed hold of his hand and Masky nodded.

Then you teleported.

It was the strangest feeling you've ever experienced. It felt like you were flying and falling at the same time. Your stomach lurched and you tried to keep a tight grip on Masky.

A second later you were in front of a club.

It looked pretty normal on the outside. You looked around and realized you were still in dense woods, but these woods seemed darker and denser than the last one. You decided to stick with the creepypastas should you ever venture into their depths.

"Whoo!" Ben yelled and ran inside. You saw a bouncer standing in front of the doors. He let him in. You thought he looked completely normal until his eyes flickered to you. They were a deep, unsettling red. Their stare made you instantly sweat, and you swore the temperature outside was rising. What were you doing again? You could only remember feeling intense heat, starting from the core of your body and spiraling outwards.

Some tall dude that you vaguely remember walked over to the bouncer. "She's with us." he said. The bouncer looked away from you, and you began to feel cooler again. Then you remembered what you were doing and who these people were.

You decided to stay as far away as possible from creepy bouncer man.

You entered the building and gasped. It was huge on the inside. All sorts of weird looking-and normal looking-creepypastas were dancing or talking. Some were sitting at the bar and drinking. There was a stage in the far back, and tables were in front of it. There were a couple creepypastas sitting at a few of them and eating God knows what.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Jack yelled over the loud club music. You nodded. Then you froze. The music had a strange, hypnotic beat, and all you wanted to do was dance. You raced over to the dance floor and got enveloped in the music. Absolutely breathtaking.

Someone covered your ears and you calmed down and looked to see Masky there. He put something in your ears. Now you could hear the music and everything, but you didn't have a strong urge to dance anymore.

You looked at Masky and he laughed.

"Humans who get past the bouncer out front listen to this and go crazy. They dance until they drop from exhaustion, and then whoever creepypasta gets to them first kills them. Happens all the time. Sometimes the bouncer lets in humans so that creepypastas can kill in here. Just stick with us and you'll be fine." he explained. You nodded. The things he put in your ears must've been some sort of filter or something.

You followed Masky back to the others, who were sitting at a table. Slenderman seemed to have disappeared. You sat in between Jack and Jeff. You watched Ben trying to coax Hoodie to drink. Hoodie shook his head.

"Aw, c'mon! You need to!" he said. Hoodie shook his head again. Jack whispered in your ear.

"We need Hoodie to get drunk, but he always refuses. At first, anyway. Watch." you nodded, not asking why he needed to drink, because you knew you'd find out later.

Jeff was next to try and persuade Hoodie. He failed. Everyone went, until it was Masky's turn. He put his hand on Hoodie's shoulder.

"Hey, Hoodie, you need to drink, alright?" he asked. Hoodie nodded and drank a shot. You stared. Of course it was no surprise that Hoodie would listen to Masky above all the others, but still.

Ben and Jeff decided to play a drinking game between each other. You rolled your eyes. Then you stared at Hoodie.

"-and I was all like *hic* 'woah, girl, settle down' and then-" you didn't bother to listen to the rest of the conversation. You turned to Jack.

"So, when Hoodie gets drunk, he talks normally?" you asked.

"Yep, with a couple of hiccups in between." he said.

"Wait, how many has he had?"

"Five shots."

"He can get drunk that easily?"

"If Masky persuades him, yes."

You sighed and rubbed your temples. Ben was arguing with Jeff, and Hoodie was talking all happy-drunk-like to the others. What was going on?

"It's time." Masky said calmly and everyone stood up. You were about to get up, too, but Jack laid a hand on your shoulder.

"Stay here; it's surprise time." he said, and they all left. You felt uncomfortable just sitting there and eating what you hoped to be chicken nuggets with fries. It tasted normal, but who knows?

You heard a thud and turned to see a girl fall to the floor. She looked about your age. She had strawberry blonde hair and wide green eyes. Human.

She looked up to you and reached her hand out. "Please... help me..." she murmured, her voice raspy. You reached out your hand, but then suddenly the music stopped and everyone was clapping. You looked up on stage and gasped, momentarily forgetting about the girl.

It was them! Those fools were up on stage! Jeff winked at you, but your face was frozen with shock.

Slenderman was in the back with the drums, Ben was to the side with a keyboard, Jack, Jeff, and Masky were in the middle with electric guitars, and Hoodie was in front with the microphone.

"The fuck!?" you shrieked. Hoodie began to speak in the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming! Hope you enjoy the song!" the crowd cheered and music began playing. Hoodie began singing. You thought you were going to pass out from shock. Hoodie was very good at singing. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves up there.

You stood and began dancing, laughing at how very unreal this all was. You've been kidnapped by creepypastas who play in a band and the lead singer was a guy who barely talked except when he was drunk. It was all absurd.

You couldn't lie though, you were _enjoying_ yourself, even though you didn't want to. But now wasn't the time to think about that.

Now was the time to _dance_.

* * *

After the fourth song they played, Hoodie passed out drunk.

"Thanks for coming and enjoying our mu..." that's what he said before falling to the stage floor. Masky took the microphone and properly thanked the audience before dragging Hoodie offstage. The rest followed.

You sighed and flopped back into your chair. You were exhausted from all of that dancing. You looked down to where the girl was last. Your eyes widened.

All that was there was a drop of blood.

The regular club music turned back on and Masky walked over to you, still carrying Hoodie.

"Well, how was that?" he asked. You smiled and shook your head.

"You guys are insane." you said.

"That's what we like to hear." Jeff said.

"You guys have a band?" you asked. They all nodded.

"We only play at clubs though, because Hoodie is our lead vocalist and he only sings when he's drunk. He's too shy otherwise." Ben said.

"He's a really good singer." you commented.

"I'm sure he'd like to hear that. Let's go." Jack said. You all left the building. You made sure to stay to the opposite side of where the bouncer was and grabbed Slenderman's hand.

You all teleported again, and you closed your eyes, trying to keep yourself from throwing up. That would be a very bad idea, considering that Slenderman's suit was right in front of you.

"Hooplah!" you heard once you were back in front of Slender's mansion. You turned and saw Hoodie was awake and was looking around, totally confused.

"Did you just say that?" Ben asked. Hoodie tried as best as he could to hide behind Masky, and everyone laughed.

"Hey, tomorrow can I go out?" you asked. Everyone turned to look at you.

"Hey, I'm not running away, I just have an errand to do." you explained. It was true, you really did have something to do tomorrow.

"As long as you bring one of us with you." Masky said. You nodded. No big deal.

When you finally flopped down on your bed it was 1:35 a.m. You were so tired you could barely keep your eyes open. You knew you were in your dress with your hair still up, but you really didn't care. You turned and saw Sally sound asleep in your bed. You smiled, kicked off your shoes, and hugged her close, drifting to sleep.

* * *

**Oh my gawd, that's going to be a bitch to edit.**

**But I'll do this for you guys! Man, I feel as if this was the longest chapter EVER. **

**It may not feel long to you, but it certainly feels long to my aching typing hand-arm-appendage-thing. (that's what she said...ish)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and see you next chappie! :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Jeff: Get on with it already!**

**Jesus! _Sor-ry!_ *cough*time of month*cough***

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to LadyMonoceros! **

**Love her reviews!**

**Love 'em! :3**

**Enjoy thy chappie! **

* * *

Chapter 10: Mother

After breakfast you helped Masky make a cheesecake. He tried to make it as big as possible at first, but then you both realized too late that it wouldn't fit in the oven. So Hoodie took out a measuring tape and measured the oven. The next cheesecake barely managed to squeeze through, but it did.

You looked at the clock as you waited.

9:31 a.m.

You looked down. You'd have to wait to do your errand until around noon. The oven timer dinged and Masky excitedly turned it off and reached in to grab it. He quickly took his hands out.

"Ouch." he muttered, looking at his burnt fingers. You sighed and grabbed his hand, running it under cold tap water. Hoodie was in the corner of the room watching you both. You took Masky's hand away from the water and inspected it. It wasn't that bad.

"Eh, it'll heal in about thirty minutes." he said. You looked up at him.

"What?" you asked.

"Creepypastas heal faster than humans. But there's a downfall to this: stuff travels through our body faster than humans, too. If creepypasta poison were to get into me, I'd probably last about an hour without medical aid." he explained. You nodded and let go of his hand.

"Have you ever dealt with creepypasta poison before?" you asked. He reluctantly nodded, as if he didn't want to tell you. You looked him straight in the eyes. Well, where the mask eye holes were, anyway.

"Tell me." you said. He looked over to where Hoodie was, but he was gone. He sighed and turned back to you.

"Hoodie hates hearing this story." he said. You grabbed an oven mitt and took out the cake so it could cool off. Setting it down on the counter, you turned back to Masky.

"Well, it was a long time ago. Did I mention creepypastas can't age? We stop aging in our late teen years." he said. You rolled your eyes.

"Just go on with the story." you said. You knew he was stalling.

"Alright, fine. It was a long time ago. We were on another one of those kidnapping missions." he began.

"Kidnapping missions?" you asked.

"Yeah, kidnapping missions. Slendy makes us do them so that we can practice our skills. We usually take young children, and when we get them back to the mansion, we kill them." he explained.

"Gruesome." you remarked. He continued on.

"And... the child we were stealing was...um..." he stammered. You stared at him expectantly.

"Some girl." he said. You knew he was hiding something. You'd press him or the other creepypastas later.

"And Slendy was the one to take her out of her home. He led her through the forest a little ways, but then the hunters came." he said.

"Hunters?" you asked again.

"People who're aware of our existence. They hunt us down, because we threaten the human population." Masky said. You nodded, gesturing for him to go on.

"So Slendy called for Hoodie and me to come get yo-her." he corrected himself. You raised an eyebrow, suspicious. "We came and Hoodie took the child. Slendy went and distracted the hunters, but they managed to get past him. They're very good at what they do. They began chasing us, and soon I had to call EJ to come get the girl. He took her and ran off. Hoodie and me went and raced over to the hunters to fight them, and I was fighting one of them."

"And all of a sudden he whips out a sword coated in purple sticky liquid. I knew it was creepypasta poison, so I backed up. Hoodie was trying to get to me, but he was being held up by the other hunters. I made one wrong move and he stabbed me straight through the stomach." you winced.

"I could feel the sword go through my back. I screamed and Hoodie called my name. I fell to the ground, and just as he was about to finish me off, Hoodie kicked his ass." Masky chuckled a little.

"I was bleeding really badly, and Hoodie was freaking the fuck out. He dragged me away from the hunters, who gave up trying to follow us to continue to chase EJ. Hoodie called Slendy and Slendy teleported me back to the mansion. I got medicine and I basically battled the poison for a month." he finished.

"Wait, I thought you said it would kill you in an hour." you said. He nodded.

"Yes, without medical aid. With it I have a sixty percent survival chance. For as minimum as a week to as long as a month, you'll be sick in bed as the medicine fights the poison. I just happened to be lucky." he explained.

"I bet Hoodie was worried sick." you said. Masky nodded.

"Yeah, he stayed by my side the whole time, not getting an ounce of sleep, the silly guy." he said. You looked down at his stomach.

"Is there a scar?" you asked

"Yeah, the weapons that the hunters use permanently scar a creepypasta for life." he said.

"Can I see it?" you asked. He nodded and lifted up his jacket and shirt underneath it. Your eyes widened. You saw a pink scar about the length and width of a blade. The skin around the wound seemed grayish, as if lifeless. He turned around and you saw it was the same on his back at the same spot.

"Wow." you said as he lowered his jacket back in place. He nodded. You straightened up.

"So, why is the skin grayish around the scar?" you asked.

"Because of the poison. The way creepypasta poison works is that it spreads throughout the body, killing the skin cells and turning them to that sickly gray. It's even darker than EJ's skin. " he chuckled.

"And the sooner you administer the medicine, the less skin cells the poison kills. All the while it hurts like a bitch." he said. You nodded.

"Well, thanks for the information." you said. "Now how about some cheesecake?"

* * *

"We have to drive there?" Ben groaned as you both walked to your house. You rolled your eyes.

"Of course you nitwit! It's a couple miles away!" you said. He grumbled but followed you to the garage. You walked over to your car and got in. Ben got in on the passenger's side.

"This is a nice car." he said, looking around.

"It's a caravan. It used to be owned by my mom, but she gave it to me and when she bought another car." you said as you fished the keys out of your purse. Ben nodded.

"So where are we going?" he asked.

"The mental institution." you replied, starting the car up. Ben gave you a withering look and you sighed.

"To go see my mom, dumbass." you said. He nodded and you drove out onto the road.

"So, who was the 'one' that Sally was talking about the other day?" you asked as you pulled out of the neighborhood. Ben sighed and turned on the radio, ignoring your question. It was on the local pop station.

"Tell me or else I'll kick you out of the car and go there without you." you said. He muttered something and looked out the window. You were about to pull over when he raised his hands in defeat.

"Fine, fine! I'll tell you." he said. You continued to drive.

"We had two humans at the mansion before you." he said. You tried hard to concentrate on the road and not stare at him.

"The first one Jeff was especially attached to. He found her dying in the woods, and decided to finish her off. She fought him back, though, and, intrigued, he took her back to the mansion and saved her life. The others were alright with her. She stayed for about a year, but then the Creepypasta Effect began to take over her."

"What's that?" you asked.

"The CE is what happens to humans if they stay around creepypastas for a long time. The time limit varies from person to person. The scent of us is breathed in by the human, and, like a tumor, it spreads and begins to take root inside them. They then begin to turn into a creepypasta. But there's only a twenty percent chance that they'll live." he explained. You bit your lip to keep from screaming your head off. These guys fucking kidnapped you even though they knew this was eventually going to happen!?

"Jeff knew the consequences, yet he still wanted to keep her. In order to stall the process, we tried to stay away from her, but we began to become friends with her. One day she suddenly got a horrible headache, bad fever, and aching pains all over her body. We knew she was going through the process. We stopped Jeff from visiting her so that he wouldn't know, but he found out a day later. He held her hand and watched her all throughout the night. He fell asleep about a couple days later-and yes, with his eyes open-and she passed away in her sleep. Jeff wouldn't let anyone in her room for a week. Masky passed by the room once and told us that he heard weeping. Then, Jeff got over her."

"That easily, huh?" you said. He shook his head.

"No, he was real moody the first month after her death. Then, he slowly began to get better. I think his past self helped him with that." Ben said. You furrowed your eyebrows.

"Past self?" you asked.

"Jeff has schizophrenia. His past self is the person he was before he got in that horrible fire. He's haunted by him. Usually when Jeff does something bad, his past self would make him feel guilty. He usually shuts himself away in his room when that happens. But his past self has helped him get through things a couple times, so I think he helped him through that." Ben said. You nodded, staring at the road. You were almost at the institution.

"And the other one?" you said. Ben sighed and looked out the window.

"This one was a little boy, around Sally's age. She saw him playing with a couple other kids in the forest about... two years ago? I believe so." he said.

"Sally desperately wanted him at the mansion, even though she knew what happened to the last human there. She begged Slendy until he finally relented and kidnapped him. He and Sally got close real fast." he said.

"But we didn't know until later that he was barely eating any food, and he stayed up all night looking longingly out the window. He was trying to starve himself. Sally found out and we forced him to eat until he was better again. We never knew he was slowly losing the will to live." Ben said.

"Why was he...?" you trailed off.

"He missed his family dearly. When he knew for sure that he was never going to be able to leave he began to lose himself." he said.

"We should've watched him more carefully. He went into Slendy's room. He died because of that room. Sally cried for hours. Then she got angry, and she beat his corpse until it was a bloody mess. After that she wailed some more, and Slendy took her away." Ben finished. You frowned.

"So, why'd you do it?" you asked. He looked at you.

"Huh?"

"Why'd you kidnap me, when you all know that I'm going to suffer the same terrible fate as the first two?" you asked. He blinked at you a couple times. You ran over a pothole.

"Answer me!" you said, glaring at him before turning back to the road. You turned into the mental institution's parking lot and parked in a spot in the back.

"Well, it's because you're special. I can _feel_ it." he said. You turned and looked at him. He had a faint smile on his face and was staring straight ahead. You sighed and turned off the car and stepped out. Ben stepped out, too, and you turned to look at him.

"Aren't people gonna be..." you stopped and stared. Ben had put on sunglasses. He smirked at you and did a thumbs up. You facepalmed. "Nevermind."

You pushed open the glass doors that led to the hospital. A lady at the reception desk looked up from her computer. You walked in and Ben followed. The receptionist glanced at Ben, then looked back at you.

"Are you here to see someone?" she asked.

"My mother." you answered. She nodded and typed something on her computer.

"Last name." she said.

"_" you said. She typed in a few more things before smiling and looking at you.

"Ah yes, your mother's been wanting to see you for quite some time, Miss _." she said. She pointed down a hallway to your left. "Go down that hallway and up a flight of stairs. She's in Room 203."

You thanked her and continued on, Ben right on your heels. You walked up the stairs and got to the second floor of the building. You passed by rooms with a window in each of the doors. Some people were banging on the doors and staring at you, wanting to be let out.

You walked over to Room 203 and opened the door. You walked in and closed the door behind Ben. "Hi, Mom." you said.

Your mother was sitting on the bed in a white hospital gown. Her hair was a mess and her skin looked sickly. She looked up to see you and her eyes widened.

"_..." she whispered. She stood up and began to walk toward you. You smiled and extended out your arms. Ben watched from a corner of the room.

Instead of hugging you, she grabbed your collar and slammed you into the wall. You gasped as she kept banging you against the wall.

"Mom! What are you doing?" you yelped.

"They've spoiled you... My precious baby! They touched you! I can smell them on you! My daughter has been tainted! Tainted!" she cried, slamming you into the wall. Ben pushed her away from you. Her eyes focused on Ben and she screamed.

"Not human! Not human, not human, not human! Somebody help me!" she yelled, backing against the wall. You and Ben exchanged looks. Your mother slumped to the floor sobbing.

"Tainted!" she wailed. "Tainted by you!" you pointed a finger at Ben.

"By them!" she shouted.

"Never! You're not my daughter! You've been tainted! She was such an innocent child! And you ruined her! Ruined!" she stood up and lunged at Ben, pounding her fists against his chest. Ben pushed her away, trying not to harm her. You turned and pressed the button on the wall. It was there in case the patients got crazy when visitors came. You turned back to your mom.

"Mother!" you cried, reaching out to her. She slapped your hands away, fear in her eyes.

"You're going to be one of them, too! I know it! You'll never be my daughter anymore! You have no right to be my daughter, you putrid scum!" she yelled, slapping you. You fell to the floor, shocked. A tear escaped the corner of your eye just as security burst through the doors.

"Tainted! Tainted!" your mother cried over and over as the guards forced her onto the bed and held her down while one of them sedated her. Her words soon faded and she gurgled, spit dribbling out of the corner of her mouth.

* * *

Your whole body was rigid as you and Ben drove back to the mansion.

"I'm...sorry..." he whispered. You waved him off, not trusting your voice. What had happened to your mother? She obviously knew about the creepypastas, but she thought you were either one already or were going to turn into one.

How could she know in the first place? Why would she disown you? You weren't tainted! You still had your virginity! But... you were pretty sure she wasn't talking about that.

You got home and parked the car in the garage. You slammed the door closed and walked away from the house, towards the forest. The sky was dark as the moon rose into the sky. Ben quickly followed you.

You both entered the forest and made your way to Slenderman's mansion. You honestly didn't want to deal with anything anymore right now. You decided you were going to go straight to bed and think on things in the morning.

You were about halfway there when you heard a twig snap.

You turned and looked behind you, your eyes widening. There was a figure in a black cloak that covered his entire body. You could tell he was a guy because of his build. He was holding a bow and arrow aimed at Ben. The arrowhead was coated with a purple substance.

_Hunter..._

"Step away from her." he said. You cocked your head as Ben stepped back with his hands raised. His voice sounded familiar. He took off his hood and you gasped.

He was your brother.

* * *

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooohhh! Lawlz.**

**Your brother is part of the hunters! Oh no! D:**

**Well, hoped you enjoyed this double update. (I did it cuz I felt like it... :P)**

**Anyway, see you next update, mah kittehs! :3**

**Ben: Hey! I might die here, and you're going to leave it on a fucking cliffhanger!?**

**Yup**

**Ben: TRHJTHRTDH5TRHYRTHRDSG HATE YOU!**

**Bye! :D (idgaf)**


	12. Chapter 11

**OMIGAWD!**

**I made a mistake in the chapter: The Band! Aargh I'm so stupid!**

**Who would be stupid enough to say that Jeff _winked_ at you!? WINKED! HE HAS NO FUCKIN' EYELIDS!**

**Sigh... (i apologize about that stupid mistake)**

**Anyway, I LOVE ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS FHGRYRYHYHJYTUSERWSS! :D**

**This chapter dedicated to...**

**Flor Velasquez!**

**Because Hoodie should've sung 'The Fox'! :3**

**And sorry, Miglafluff, but I was already prewriting this and had a name for your bro, so I apologize! D: Also, thanks so much for saying I'm a gift to this site! It means so much to me! :D**

**Well, hope you enjoy!**

**:3**

* * *

Chapter 11: Poison

_A little boy was trudging through the blizzard. He could barely see through the white, but he still pressed on. He had a job to do._

_He had to make sure those meanies never messed with his little sister ever again._

_He had left an hour after she came back. Just enough time for the snow to pick up. Good thing he already knew how to put on his snow clothes._

_He took another step, getting tired from pushing through the heavy snow. The wind was trying to push him back, trying to urge him that his house was warm, but he shook his head. He wouldn't let the temperature get to him._

_"Come here you meanies!" he yelled as loud as he could. "Come here and fight me like men!"_

_Only the roaring wind answered his demands. Frustrated, he plowed on relentlessly. He was going to find those big meanies and teach them a lesson or two!_

_"Get over here!" he yelled. He spit out some snow that got in his mouth. Panting he took another step. And another._

_He suddenly fell to the ground on his back. The wind and snow had finally won. Exhausted, the little boy could only watch as snow began to bury him alive. He whimpered, trying to move, but he was frozen. He looked up at the sky, barely seeing the leaves of the trees._

_Then they had surrounded him._

_Black cloaked figures were circling him, staring at him. He slowly blinked. Were these guys the meanies?_

_One of them bent down and pulled down their hood. He stared at the girl's face. She looked to be as old as those teenagers at the school across the street from his. She had short black hair that was whipping around her face and kind blue eyes. He relaxed when his eyes locked onto hers._

_She frowned and picked him up, brushing the snow off of him and trying to keep him as warm as possible. She turned to another cloaked figure._

_"Let us head back. They obviously are not going to show their faces in this weather and we have a child that needs to be taken care of." her voice sounded like tinkling bells. The figure nodded and they all raced off, the girl still carrying him._

_"Who are you?" the boy whispered, his voice hoarse. The girl smiled at him and pulled up his coat's hood._

_"Call me Xenia." she responded._

_Soon they came to a stop in a clearing. Xenia handed the boy to another figure and walked up to a tree in the middle of the clearing. She placed her right palm against the middle of the tree. Her eyes glowed as she whispered:_

_"Enchanted door open to us,_

_the seekers of peace, life, and eternity._

_We wish you no harm,_

_only to those who seek to destroy_

_Peace_

_Life_

_and Eternity."_

_The ground shook and the boy watched as the tree split open, revealing a dark corridor inside. She picked up the child and headed inside, and the boy was instantly warmed. The other figures followed in a single line. The boy looked back and saw the tree closing, leaving them in this dark hallway. Xenia clapped once and dim lights flickered on. _

_They continued down the hallway until it split off into three more hallways. They kept going straight forward. The boy stopped shivering._

_They came to a dimly lighted room with a round platform in the center with steps leading up it._

_"What is your name, child?" Xenia asked._

_"T-Ty." stuttered the boy. The girl nodded and set him down in front of the room._

_"Why were you outside, Ty?" she asked._

_"I wanted to beat up those meanies who kidnapped my sissy." he answered, puffing out his chest and looking up at her with determination in his eyes. Xenia smiled and exchanged glances with another cloaked figure._

_"Well then, would you like to join us in fighting those 'meanies'?" she asked. Ty nodded enthusiastically. She nodded as if she knew he was going to say yes before she even asked._

_"Go to the center of the platform." she ordered. Ty turned and did as he was told. He saw tiny white lines criss-crossing on the platform and out onto the rest of the floor. He turned back to look at Xenia._

_Xenia walked over to the altar at the back of the room. It was golden and a man was standing on there, golden as well, with a cross painted gold behind him. She took a small sewing needle from the man's cupped hands that were outstretched, and pricked her finger. She poured the blood into the man's hands and turned to Ty._

_"Ty, can you be strong?" asked Xenia. Ty nodded. She took one of his tiny hands and pricked his pinky. Ty winced, but managed not to cry out. Xenia cupped her hands just like the man did and caught his blood. Then she swiftly walked over to the man and poured the blood in there with hers. She put the sewing needle back in there, too. Xenia then chanted:_

_"Lord please!_

_We call you, to recruit this young man,_

_into your arms._

_Protect him,_

_so that he may,_

_like the rest of your disciples_

_fight against evil._

_Let fire wash away his sins,_

_so that he may be holy,_

_in your eyes._

_My Lord."_

_Ty gasped as the man's eyes began to glow a fiery red. White fire spread throughout the white lines, and he was in the middle of it. He only had time to see that the fire made a circle with a star inside of it with little symbols before he, like the star in the circle, was on fire._

_He screamed as agonizing pain washed over him. He couldn't move; it was like his feet were glued to where he was standing. He kept screaming and screaming, until finally he couldn't scream anymore._

_The fire died down and Ty still stood there. Amazed, he looked at himself, wondering why he had no burns. He felt a warm feeling on his chest. He looked down his shirt and saw the star inside the circle symbol branded there. He looked over at Xenia, shock on his face._

_"Welcome to the Hunters, Ty." she said._

* * *

"Bro!" you exclaimed, surprised. He looked over at you.

"_, I'm so glad you're alright. They didn't try to do anything to you, did they?" he said. You quickly shook your head, and he began walking towards you, arrow poised and ready to shoot at Ben at any moment.

"Bro! Please stop! He's not doing anything." you said, stepping in front of Ben. You couldn't believe he was a _hunter_. Why would he join them in the first place!?

Your brother walked towards you, arrow still aimed. "Step aside, Sis."

You shook your head and he sighed, as if he didn't want to do something. You gulped, even though you knew your brother would never harm you. He swiftly gripped your arm and threw you aside. Ben scrambled backwards, and your brother aimed, and fired. You screamed.

At the last second a shape darted in front of Ben and took the arrow for him. The figure fell to the ground, and your eyes widened.

It was Jeff.

"Jeff!" you yelled and raced over to him. Ben was frozen with shock. You kneeled in front of Jeff and took a look at his wound. It hit him in the middle of his chest. You didn't know if it punctured any organs. Jeff looked up at you.

"Oh, hey, _." he said. You shook your head, tears brimming your eyes. Ben finally snapped out of it and kneeled next to Jeff.

"Jeff! Oh creepypasta, I'm so sorry!" he cried. You knew the arrow shouldn't do much damage, but this was no ordinary arrow. It was a hunter's weapon, filled with poison. The gash in his chest looked very bad.

"Hey, Ben, no need to apologize. I'm fine, really." he said. He began coughing, and you and Ben shared looks of despair. Jeff spit out blood.

"Man this hurts like a bitch. Masky's right..." he muttered. You grabbed the arrow and was about to pull it out, but Jeff grabbed your wrist, stopping you.

"No, it'll only make it worse." he said. You reluctantly let it go, tears cascading down your cheeks. Jeff grinned up at you, but you could tell from his eyes that he was suffering.

"Hey, _, don't cry. A smile suits your face better." he said, wiping away your tears. Ben kept muttering apologizes over and over again, his own tears stained pink from the blood pouring down his eyes.

"Jeff, you idiot, this is no time to be smiling!" you said and he began laughing. The laugh turned into a harsh cough and he spit out more blood. Ben looked up in rage at your brother and lunged at him. Your bro dodged the attack and took out his sword.

"Stop it! Stop it, Ty!" you yelled. Your brother froze in his tracks. You never called him by his real name.

Then a small and feminine figure walked out of the shadows. She was wearing a cloak too, and when she spoke it sounded like bells.

"It's better this way, _. We are rescuing you." she said. You shook your head fiercely as Ben went back over to Jeff.

"No you're not, you're killing my friends!" you yelled, slowly standing up. The girl shook her head as well.

"They are not your friends. They are _fiends_ that need to be exterminated for the greater good." she said. You stared at her. She was spewing a bunch of lies!

"Liar!" you called.

"No, they are the liars, _. We are the helpers. Come, let us take you back to where you belong." she said. You narrowed your eyes.

"Where I _belong_ is none of your concern." you spat. Your brother took a step forward.

"Please, _! Let me take you away from those monsters and back to your home! Oh Lord, I can smell them on you!" he said, extending out his hand. His face looked genuinely concerned for you. You knew he'd do whatever it takes to protect you, but he didn't know that you didn't need it. You weren't the helpless six year old from before.

You were stronger now.

"I hate you, Ty. Goodbye." you said. Shock and hurt washed over your brother's face. "Slendy!" you called.

Slenderman teleported here immediately and picked up Jeff. Ben and you grabbed ahold of Slenderman's arms and teleported away, leaving your heartbroken brother behind.

* * *

"That's all I can do for now." Slenderman said when he exited the room. Everyone was waiting anxiously outside his door, and somehow Slender's news only made them feel worse.

"Will Jeff be alright?" Sally asked. Slenderman shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Sally, but only time will tell." he said. Sally sighed and looked down to the floor. "But, you may all see him now."

Everyone quickly headed inside and took everything in. Jeff was lying in bed and looked paler than usual. The arrow that had caused his injury was laying next to him on the nightstand. Bloody bandages were wrapped around his wound. He grinned when he saw you all.

"Hey, I'm not that special." Jeff said when Sally gave him flowers. She solemnly hugged Jeff.

"I'm sorry for fighting with you the other day." she said. He nodded.

"I'm... not sorry." he smirked and Sally glared at him.

"Mr. Jeff!" she scolded. He chuckled but it came out like a cough.

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry." he said. Sally smiled sadly and left the room. Ben raced over to Jeff and caught him in a bear hug.

"Woah, woah! Ben, you're going to kill me even before the poison gets to me!" he said. Ben sighed and let go.

"I really am so sorry about all of this. It should be me in that bed, not you." he said. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"This is _my_ bed, not yours. Remember?" he said. Ben shook his head.

"No, I mean-" Jeff cut him off.

"I know what you mean. Seriously, don't worry about a thing." he reassured Ben. Ben looked down and slowly left the room. Masky and Hoodie were next to walk up to him.

"Hey, not looking too good, huh?" Masky said. Jeff shook his head.

"What are you talking about? I'm _always_ looking good." he smirked and Masky laughed.

"Ah, Jeff, even when you're hurt you make others laugh." he said.

"Or murder people." Jeff added.

"Yeah, that too."

Jeff turned to look at Hoodie, who was looking anywhere but him.

"Hey, you got something to say?" Jeff asked. Hoodie quickly looked at Jeff.

"S-sorry." he muttered. Jeff waved him off.

"Whatever, shy guy." he said. Masky said goodbye and they left. Jack was next to speak with him.

"I'm sorry about that wound." he said. Jeff shook his head.

"Man, everyone's so down today. Did I miss something?" he asked.

"No, only your demise." Jack said, and Jeff tried to laugh again.

"I won't die, don't worry." he said. Jack nodded and left, patting you comfortingly on the shoulder before going. You walked over to Jeff.

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault, really." you said, tears brimming your eyes.

"Yep, it totally is." he said.

"Hey!"

"I'm just trying to get you to hate me so that if I do die, you won't be fazed by it." he explained. You sniffled.

"I'd never hate you." you whispered. This time his smile was a soft one.

"Hey, I think I see something in your eye." he said.

"Really?" you asked.

"Yeah, lean closer, I gotta make sure." he said. You leaned closer. He wrapped an arm around your neck to keep from falling and leaned up, kissing you.

He was a quick little fucker when he wanted to be.

You froze for a moment. You'd always expected kissing Jeff would be more wild and lust filled, not soft and gentle like this. Your eyes fluttered closed and you two stayed like that for a while.

Finally, he dropped back onto the bed. You straightened up and shook your head.

"You really are a sly one, even when you're hurt." Jeff did a thumbs up.

"That was also in case I die." he said. You sighed and touched your lips, still feeling that kiss. You looked back over to him.

"You say you're going to make it, but you know you aren't, are you?" you asked. He looked away.

"I'll make it." he said. You turned and walked to the door.

"But you don't believe it." you said before walking out.

* * *

**Well, you got to kiss Jeff! **

**But he did get shot by a poisonous arrow...**

**Anyway, I have a little frustration that has almost nothing to do with this story, so you don't have to read this part if you don't want to. I really like the fact that you actually read the author notes, I really do.**

**Anyway, here's my frustration:**

**I CAN'T FOR THE LIFE OF ME DRAW!**

**I know I'm like, an ametuer and still perfecting my art style, but it's still so fuckin' annoying I can't even tell you! So like, there's this youtuber by the name of RenRavie (really awesome check her out) who does speedpaints of the creepypastas. She is SO GOOD that I can't even compare to her talent. htdythryutdythrujfnf**

**It's just so frustrating when things don't come out the way I want to when drawing. And I love to draw, I want to draw. So I have to keep practicing, but there are some things that I'm so horrible at that I avoid drawing them. DX**

**Well, there was my problem. I feel a bit better now...**

**Anyway, see you next update! :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay, first things first...**

**I was depressed when I wrote this chapter, so the author notes I've written when I was depressed are kinda sad. XD If you'd like to see them, let me know in the reviews and I'll post them alongside the author's notes for next chapter.**

**Anyway,**

**I will now address thy reviews.**

**I love you guys so much! I swear the nice side of this site just ended up on my story! Thanks so much!**

**Now I will address each review one by one: (the ones I need to respond to, anyway)**

**ThePurpleNinja101-**

**I have seen RenRavie's new Ben speedpaint! It's so awesome! htrshyrthgfhdxfgrghju**

**Also, thanks for letting me know about the institution thingy. I never visited one since none of my family are insane or work at one. XD So yeah. How about we pretend that mental institution was a failure and the last of it's failed kind? XD**

**Miglafluff-**

**Thanks for sharing my drawing thing, and I did check scratch out. Pretty coolio.**

**I've basically realized that I put TOO MUCH detail in some parts, and TOO LITTLE detail in others. DX It's a sad life for me...**

**Biscuit-oh-1-**

**Your idea seems pretty coolio...I'll use it.**

**Okay, now I have some plans for this story at the end author's note cuz this one is getting too long. XD I just love responding to you guys...**

**Dedicated to ThePurpleNinja101, for letting me know about my failz and telling me how to make it better. :P (Because a real critique does that) **

* * *

Chapter 12: Attacked

Everyone was sitting around in the living room when you came downstairs. Ben was messing around with a video game controller, the TV not even on. Masky was sitting on the arm of one of the couches and Hoodie was sitting next to him. Jack was messing around with his jacket zipper and Slenderman was nowhere to be seen. Ben threw down the controller in frustration and stood up.

"I hate them!" he yelled. "I hate every last one of those damn hunters!" he turned and raced out the door. No one stopped him. Masky sighed.

"I hate the hunters, too." you whispered.

"We all do." Jack replied. Masky shook his head.

"And the sad thing is is that _they're_ the good guys. We're not." Masky said. You blinked, finally understanding for the first time that these people _were_ really killers. The hunters were the good people, not the creepypastas.

But why did the hunters seem so evil to you?

Why was your brother a hunter?

Why was everything so complicated?

You walked over to the couch that Masky and Hoodie were sitting on and sat down. After a minute or two Hoodie reluctantly played around with your hair. You let him; everyone needed a way to release their stress.

"Where's Slendy?" you asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Probably out killing people." Jack answered. You looked back over to the TV.

Then you stood up. So fast, in fact, that Hoodie accidentally tugged on one of your hair strands. Pain flashed through you, but you didn't care.

"The hunters might still be out there." you said.

"So?" Masky said.

"What I'm saying is that Ben ran out there." you said. Hoodie, knowing you were about to dash out the door, dropped his hand from your hair. You raced out the door, and no one stopped you.

You crashed blindly through the forest, remembering when it was completely coated in snow. It was springtime now, though, so there was no snow as you ran.

You passed by a tree with the 'no period' symbol on it. You pressed on. Where could Ben be?

"Ben!" you called. No answer.

"You!" a voice called from the trees. You looked upward and there, standing on the lowest tree branch he could find, was a doll.

"What the fuck?" you said.

The doll was yellow, and seemed to resemble an animal of some sort. It was wearing shoes and had two tails, though, so you knew it wasn't some ordinary animal. What a second... You recognized it. From a game you and your brother played. Your eyes widened with sudden realization.

It was Tails from the game Sonic!

You narrowed your eyes then, knowing it was probably some sort of creepypasta.

"Alright, you little rat, what do you want?" you asked. It looked angry, but you didn't really care. You had to find Ben, and this little bugger was getting in your way.

"I'm no rat! I'm the menacing Tails Doll, here to secure your devastating fate!" it bellowed, trying to look tough. You rolled your eyes, reached up, and flicked it off the branch.

"Ahhh!" it yelped, tumbling to the dirt floor.

"Yeah, yeah, heard all of this shit already from a bunch of other 'menacing' creepypastas. Shut up and leave me alone." you said, doing air quotes at the 'menacing' part. Tails Doll stood up and brushed dirt off it's stomach and looked back up at you.

"Oh, you're gonna regret that, missy!" it said. You raised your foot to stomp on it, but it dodged out of the way at the last second. Out of nowhere it took out a knife and slashed your ankle.

"Ow! You little fucker!" you yelled. It snickered and jumped onto you, crawling up to your head. You waved your arms in the air, trying to swat it off. You backed up and tripped over a hole in the ground, falling to the hard dirt floor.

Tails Doll crawled up onto your face and looked down at you.

"You're going to pay for what you did!" he yelled.

"What did I do!?" you yelled pushing the doll away from you. It cut your hand and you muttered cuss words.

"You threatened Jeffrey's life!" he yelled, cutting your arm. You smacked the doll and wrestled for the knife. What? You never endangered him! What was this little fucker talking about?

"I did no such thing!" you said, yanking the knife away from him. The doll jumped onto your hand that held the knife and bit it, hard. You screamed and dropped the knife.

"Yes you did! I saw everything!" he cried, jumping down and retrieving the knife.

"Oh, like it's my fault my brother shot him!" you retorted, trying to knock the doll onto the ground. Tails Doll was too quick, though.

"Yes it is, if you never would've come here, then nothing would've ever happened." he explained. He aimed for one of your fingers but you took your hand away before they could be sliced off.

"Uh huh. Yeah right! Tell that to the creepypastas who kidnapped me!" you said. You had never asked for this. All you wanted was to be alone, back in the house, with your mother not insane and your overprotective brother still pestering you on the phone. That was your normal life; the life you were used to. You weren't used to monsters that were named after some pasta that looked creepy. You weren't used to being kidnapped and having cute clothes and makeup and a huge mansion to call your own.

You say that you want your normal life back, and you do miss it, but in the end, would you really trade it with the one you have now? Right now you knew about the supernatural; knew that it was real. It was all so crazy and awesome and exhilarating at the same time that you would never know what was going to happen next. You had been kissed for the first time in your life today. You had a bunch of guys that were crushing on you, and you've never felt so flattered in your whole life.

You thought about all this as you dodged Tails Doll's attacks and threw in a couple of your own. He never answered your last comment, only continued trying to aim at your throat. You, on the other hand, tried to grab that knife so that you could use it against him.

You underestimated how strong the doll was, and he managed to get you back on the ground. He aimed the knife at your throat and you tried to push him away.

"Tails Doll!" you heard a voice call. You both turned to look and see Jack was walking over to both of you. The way he walked made it seem as if he were angry, and Tails Doll gulped. He turned back to you.

"Well, smell ya later!" Tails Doll said and raced off. Jack sighed and helped you up.

"I apologize on his behalf. Tails Doll has been antsy for quite a while." he said.

"No problem, EJ." you said, smiling. Jack looked down and noticed you were bleeding. He began freaking out.

"Oh shit! _, we gotta get you back! Are you alright? Of course not, you're bleeding for creepypasta's sake! Oh no, oh no-" your laugh stopped him from continuing.

"EJ, please calm down! I'm alright, really. I only have a couple of scratches." you assured him. Jack scratched his head and sighed. You noticed he was wearing his black hood up, and you could only see a part of his brown hair.

"I know... Sorry. Let's get you back. I'm sure Ben's fine." Jack said. After standing there awkwardly for a few seconds, Jack took your hand and walked you back to the mansion. Your mind flashed back to Jeff's kiss. You knew for sure now that they all had at least a _little_ crush on you. And you liked them the same way. You knew it was time to face your feelings and accept them. Yes, you liked the creepypastas.

But the real problem was still left unanswered.

You couldn't date all of them at the same time.

* * *

**Well...**

**How was it?**

**Anyway, here are the ideas:**

**Honestly, I have a lot of things planned for this fanfic.**

**So many plans, in fact, that this fanfic is gonna be REALLY long. (probably)**

**So I was wondering about turning it into a series. What do you guys think?**

**I really like the fact that you all read the author's notes. It warms my heart. :3 I like getting to talk about my problems or whatev and you guys are just so supportive and kind that it really makes me so happy!**

**So, about my drawing... (yeah, here we go again...)**

**As I said in the above author's note, I add TOO MUCH detail in places where I shouldn't, and TOO LITTLE detail in places where I should! **

**It aggravates me so much!**

**Also, basically I have some complications about EVERYTHING in drawing... The stuff that aggravates me the most are these FOUR things:**

**-Foreshortening**

**-Clothing Folds**

**-Hair**

**-Anatomy**

**Foreshortening SUCKS! No lie; it irritates me to the point where I'm begging to die. Seriously, why is the human body so complicated!?**

**With clothing folds I add TOO MUCH of them and it just looks...weird. I don't know where to properly place them or nothing! And RenRavie makes it look so easy! You should see how she draws jackets! FREAKIN AMAZING I LOVE HER HHTYHRTXGDREGRGHXFDGXFDGBFDGFH**

**With the hair, I add TOO LITTLE detail. It never really turns out the way I want it to be. It sucks. I want to rip out my own sometimes because of this. And why is it that guy hair is harder to draw then girl hair? It's freakin shorter for EJ's lunch's sake! (EJ: Nom, nom, nom) And girl hair is still easier to draw even when it's short! Why!?**

**And with anatomy... Oh anatomy, anatomy, anatomy. You're going to put me in a grave early. Why... why are you so hard!? (that's what she said) Ugh, like, when I try and draw a leg or something (idek) it's not curved right so it looks weird! And with feet and hands... Ohoho, don't get me started on them! **

**:(**

**Well, thanks for listening to my suggestion and frustrations, I really appreciate it.**

**Also, thanks for sticking with the story so far! All of you guys are open-minded, smart, funny, and awesome people! This story would've never gone this far without you all! :')**

**Until next update, everyone!**

**:3**


	14. Chapter 13

**Ugh...**

**Ohmigawd...**

**Fangirling actually exhausts me...**

**And I can't believe you all are just like: Wow this story is so awesome htshgrgretgertgseg**

**When there is a totally better fanfic about Slenderman and his proxies (Kept in Check) by Lady Monocerous (i really hope I got your name right, so sorry if I didn't) just waiting to be read.**

**And then Kept in Check will be all like: Ha! Bitch my story is written better, just face it! Your author;your creator, fangirled so hard she ****_cried_****. Dangerous Love, you are so lame on so many levels! Suck on that, bitch!**

**And then DL will be all like: *sniffle* well, at least my name's cool!**

**And then KIC will be all like: Nope, not really.**

**DL: *sobs and then dies a cruel death by the creepypastas, who agree with KIC***

**Yeah, today's been pretty hard.**

**I don't know why I'm so depressed today...**

**Dedicated to whoever wants a dedication.**

**:**

**And that was depressed me... XD**

**Anyway, now time for this author's note! (the present one!)**

**Miglafluff, your review made someone happy. (besides me)**

**Hoodie: :D (You were fine letting him play with your hair XD)**

**And maybe Ben IS going after the hunters in a blind and senseless rage? Who knows. ;)**

**And this chapter is dedicated to whoever wants a dedication, because I have no people in mind right now. XD**

**Also, please go check out SkullKid001's stories! Seriously, they're pretty good and they're about the creepypastas! :D**

**Onward with the story!**

**(EDIT: OMICAWD GRETGREX WHY!? It deleted my chapter, so now I have to start all over! After all my hard work! All of it gone to waste... Now I really feel depressed. DX)**

* * *

Chapter 13: Hoodie's Journal

After Jack and you got inside, you went to the living room and saw no one was there. They all must've left to go see Jeff or kill people.

"I'll go get the bandages." Jack said. He was about to walk away, but you gripped his elbow, stopping him. He turned back to look at you.

"EJ, how is it that you can see even though you have no eyes?" you asked. He stared at you for a moment and you knew that if he did have eyes he would probably blinking in surprise right now.

"Well, I don't know, I guess it's 'cause I'm supernatural?" he answered your question with another question. You shrugged and let go of his arm. He turned and left to go get the medical aid.

You went and flopped down on the couch, and felt something underneath the cushions. Confused, you rummaged underneath them until finally you gripped the object that was causing your uncomfortableness. You pulled it out and saw it was a journal of some sort.

You opened it up and began to read.

_December 15_

_Well, today's my creepypasta day! Yay... I guess..._

_For a present Slendy gave this to me so that I can focus my thoughts and be less shy. (possibly) I doubt I'll be less shy; I don't even know what to write in this thing!_

_Masky gave me cheesecake, (what a surprise) Jeff gave me a knife that I'll possibly never use, Ben gave me a cockroach that scared the crap out of me, (I hate bugs) EJ gave me a kidney, and Sally gave me a flower crown. She made me wear it all day, it was embarrassing._

Okay, you definitely knew this was Hoodie's. You smiled; you now know his 'creepypasta day'.

_So, I just want to make this clear: This is a JOURNAL, not a diary!_

_Well, Ben picked on me later today, but thankfully it was less than usual because it was my c-day. Sometimes I just want to drown him in a pool._

_Oh no! I would never do that! That's mean! I'm so sorry. And I wrote in pen, too! (Note to self: Write in pencil instead of pen)_

_Slendy says dinner is ready, so I guess I'll go for now..._

_:_

_December 16_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!_

_Masky's been hurt!_

_We were out on a kidnapping spree or whatever, when Slendy told us to take the child because the hunters have found us! I don't even know how he manages to steal away children right in their own homes, but oh well._

_So we ran, but the hunters managed to catch up with us, (they probably used a pentagon on Slendy or something, I hate those things. And churches.) so we let EJ run away with the girl. We went to go distract the hunters. Masky was in trouble, and I tried to get over to him, but I was too late. The guy went and stabbed him straight through the stomach and out the back! It was the most horrifying thing! (And I know how horrifying things can be... You don't even want to know.) So Slendy and me rushed him back to the mansion and now he's being treated, but he could die!_

_I feel as if it's all my fault._

_I'm sitting on a chair next to his bed. The chair is very uncomfortable._

_Oh! I think he's waking up! I have to go now._

_Aw,_ you thought, _poor Hoodie._

_May 1_

_Wow, I haven't written in this thing for years! (mainly because I lost my hiding place)_

_Anyway, the strangest thing happened today._

_Jeff didn't kill his victim! I mean mistakes are mistakes, but he let her go! So we all are basically going to try and kill her. I think she's the girl who we tried to kidnap six years ago, but I'm not sure._

Wait... What!? They kidnapped you when you were younger, too!? You glared at the book and continued reading.

_So it's Masky's and my turn tomorrow. After we decided that we all went swimming. EJ invited Ben because he didn't know Ben was afraid of water, so when Ben went out there and saw the pool he began hyperventilating and turned and ran away. Jeff explained why Ben did that to EJ and EJ acted sheepishly after that. _

_We were all wearing swim trunks. (Except Slendy he wasn't even out there.) I wore my hood along with it so that my face stayed hidden, Jeff wore a red and black swim trunks, EJ wore a dark blue one, Sally wore a pink one piece with floaties, and Masky wore an orange one. (He looked so smexy ;3)_

_(EDIT: What!? Who wrote that! I do not think that Masky looks 'smexy'! This is embarrassing! It never even crossed my mind! Ugh, I'll have to find a new hiding spot.)_

You giggled at the last part. Whoever wrote that had a good sense of humor.

_May 2_

_Everything makes sense now._

_When Masky and me went to the girl's house today, she was eating cheesecake. Masky ate all of her cheesecake on the table, and squealed when he saw the rest of it in the fridge. (Which was totally cute)_

_But the thing is, is that I didn't want to kill her, either. Not because she had cheesecake or anything, it's just that there was this sort of vibe about her, that made you want her to stick around. I don't know, it's hard to explain..._

_(EDIT: Oh my creepypasta! Not again! Who keeps writing this weird stuff in there!? I do NOT think that Masky's squeal was cute! No, just no! Note to self: Find out who keeps doing this)_

_Sally cried during the night. I had almost forgotten what today was... Today is the day that her only human friend died. It's sad really._

_:_

_May 3_

_Today EJ went and tried to kill the girl. He failed and saw her naked instead. Of course Ben got all jealous about it and stormed off._

_So Ben went and decided to blow off some steam and kill someone. Biggest mistake ever. The girl that he just so happened to pick was a crazy creepypasta fangirl. And guess who her favorite was? Ben._

_She screamed when she saw him come out of her computer because she was so excited. She then managed to overpower him (the wimp) and steal his clothes. She then took nude pictures of him. (against his will, I might add)_

_When he got back and told the story, we all began laughing. Even I chuckled, a little bit. Masky called what she did 'child pornography' even though Ben's a teen now. (He is the youngest of us, even though he's almost stopped aging. (except for Sally)) Ben got mad at him._

_I went to the girl and asked for the pictures so that I could give them to my friends and they can blackmail him with it. She agreed and I gave them to them. Don't know if they used them yet._

_She's really good at photography. She should make that her profession. (not nude pictures, regular ones)_

You laughed so hard you snorted, which made you even laugh harder. You were _so_ going to tease Ben about this. Definitely.

_May 4_

_Today Ben went and failed._

_Also, I found out who keeps writing things in my journal! It was Masky! He said it was funny, but then later apologized. I guess it would be the easiest for him to find it, though. (We share the same room and he knows all my hiding places)_

_He never did say that he wouldn't stop... I'll have to be more careful..._

_Also, sometimes when I get lonely in my own bed, I sneak over to Masky's and sleep next to him. He knows and is fine with it; so all I have to worry about is Ben or Jeff finding out. Jeff picks on anyone, but you can tell he's kidding, so it's kind of harmless. But Ben solely singles me out and picks on me. If he found out I'd be screwed._

There were two things you thought of at the same time.

First, that was just completely and utterly adorable.

Second, is that you were angry at Ben for picking on Hoodie.

You skipped to the most recent entry.

_May 10_

_Today something similar to what happened to Masky all those years ago happened. Except it was with Jeff, instead. I'm not as devastated as with Masky, but I'm still pretty sad about it._

_Ben is the one that really took it hard, though. He thinks it's all his fault, like I still do with Masky. He's really upset; I can tell because when I went out on one of my walks he found me and hurt me. He had to let his anger out somehow, so I don't blame him. Although my left arm and stomach is pretty sore. I think they're bruised, but I'm not sure._

_He beat me because I tried to stop him from going after the hunters. He went after he attacked me. (Creepypasta, I sound like an abused wife!) So now Ben's in danger. _

_Honestly, I don't blame him one bit for going after the hunters. Jeff is the center of Ben's world practically, just like Masky is with me. Jeff was Ben's first friend. It's not like we didn't try being friends with him, he just responded better to Jeff. _

_Maybe sometime I'll write down why Masky's so important to me in here, but for now, I have to go._

You heard someone clear their throat behind you. You turned and saw Hoodie standing there. You could tell he was glaring at you. You giggled nervously and handed him the journal.

"Sorry..." you trailed off. Hoodie just turned and walked away. Jack came in through the other hallway, so he didn't see Hoodie leave. After he patched you up, you stood up and told Jack you had to go back out there.

"Alright, but be careful." Jack said. You assured him you would be fine and raced off.

Ben was in serious danger.

* * *

**Hey everyone! :3**

**Well, you read Hoodie's journal... What do you all think of it? XD**

**Hoodie: H-how dare you. I'm s-s-so embarrassed now...**

**Aw, it's alright, Hoodie...**

**Anyway, the only ones who replied to my series idea said yes, so I'mma roll with it. :3**

**Also, I feel a bit better after writing this chapter. (even though it wasn't saved the first time around)**

**So yeah! **

**I also have another story idea, and I would like your guy's opinion on it. (Here goes nothing!)**

**Creepypastas again. (XD)**

**So they will be much more serious in this one (it's separate from this fun series, they actually try to kill XD)**

**And they try REALLY hard to kill the main character. The main character is special though, she doesn't find out how though, until laterz...**

**Hey, do you guys think it should be third person, second person, or first person? Cuz I'm all for you being the special main character. :3 If not, that's completely fine, too! :D**

**So that was just a bit of a peek at it, the summary will be more... um... summaryish... idek.**

**So, here is the depressed end author's note from yesterday:**

**Have you guys ever felt the _wanting_ of something to be real? Do you know how much that freakin' kills me? Ugh. I want everything that's fantasy to be real.**

**I want creepypastas to be real.**

**Honestly if I were to see them I would be so stupid and run over to them and glomp them repeatedly. But sadly I don't think I ever will, because I barely get out of the house and I live in a place where none of the creepypastas could live because I don't live nearby forests or whatever.**

**Sigh.**

**I hate this feeling. Really do.**

**I just feel it _so badly_. The wanting of things that I love to be real, yet they never will be. I feel that so strongly that my chest aches and my stomach hurts and I just feel so awful...**

**At these times I feel as if the whole world is boring.**

**I just wish that they were real. That's all I want. Is for them to be real.**

**That's all I need.**

**I'll be happy for the rest of my life if they're real. Especially if I get to meet them.**

**They'd probably kill me anyways if I run over to them.**

**Being a fangirl is a tough job.**

**I quit life.**

**:**

**And that was it! I still kind of feel that way, but at a smaller, less-stress kind of way... (it still aches my chest though. XD)**

**Also, here are 2 things that kind of make this a bit better:**

**1: Everything fiction IS real, just in a parallel universe (maybe when we're dead we can visit there? IDEK)**

**2: Every story has a sliver of truth behind it. (Maybe they really are real! :D)**

**But yeah, see you next update, guys! Byee! (make sure you let me know about that story idea! :D)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Aw, fuck! I made a mistake in Hoodie's journal! Aaargh!**

**Just pretend it didn't say you were kidnapped six years ago. (that like, makes you 10 or something, and you aren't! DX)**

**And thanks for all the positive reviews, guys! It makes me so happy!**

**So I will be doing the serious one, but in a while...**

**Also, I have no idea when Hoodie was created or whatev, so what I said in his journal is FICTION! It's called fan fiction for a reason! XD (It would be really awesome if it really was Dec 15 or anywhere near that.)**

**So for the entire series that will be his c-day.**

**Also, I have another idea for the author's notes! (Yay)**

**Questions for the characters!**

**You can ask questions to any of the characters (including non-creepypastas) and it will be answered in the author's note! (you can also do actions to the characters, too!) For example:**

**CapturedNecko22 asked: Masky: Do you have leg hair?**

**Masky: Um... why would you want to know?**

**(or an action, too!)**

**CapturedNecko22 did: *rolls up Masky's pant legs to see if there is any hair***

**Masky: Hey! I wear pants for a reason, you know! *jumps away***

**Or you can do both! :D (Ask/do/both in either reviews or pm)**

**CapturedNecko22 asked/did: *chases after Masky* Hey! I love you! :3**

**Masky: Don't look at my legs! *runs away***

**Masky: Ask me weird questions! I wanna see how far you can go!**

**EJ: I'll answer a question FULLY and COMPLETELY if you give me a kidney. :3 (i don't know if he's serious or not...)**

**Also, you can even ask dead characters a question! (hinting at something here...)**

**Anyway, Dedicated to NinjaSnail and Lady Monoceros because they deserved it! (NS agreed with my feelings and LM gave me awesome advice)**

**Now back to the chappie! :D**

* * *

Chapter 14: Brotherly Conflict

You ran as fast as you could through the forest. You tried to ignore the stinging of the fresh scrapes from thorns; the aching of the slashes on your skin. You had to save Ben.

You didn't even know why you were going through all this trouble for him. He and the others planned to kill you all those years ago! You even yelled at your brother when he hurt Jeff! Your own brother...

You didn't know when your opinions changed like that. It's as if all your previous ties to the world had floated away, and new, stronger ones took their place. You tried to think about instead how fast you were going and how long it would take to get to Ben. You didn't even know where to begin to look.

Flashes of the woods blanketed in snow crossed your mind. You remembered this place... Was this when-

A scream interrupted your thoughts.

"Ben!" you called and quickened your pace. You ran in the direction you heard the scream come from, hoping that you weren't too late. Against your better judgement, you began to imagine terrible images. Ben laying on the ground dead, completely covered in blood. Limbs ripped apart, drowned, impaled by a tree...

Wait, hunters wouldn't impale creepypastas on trees! That's what Slenderman does! You would've sighed in relief had you not been too busy regulating your breathing. That was one less image to worry about.

You shook your head, clearing away those thoughts. Ben couldn't be too badly harmed, right? Of course he couldn't. He's only been out for about half an hour. Your legs began to burn, not used to the exercise, but you tried to ignore it. You failed.

You stopped and rested against a tree, out of breath and wanting to sit down. You leaned on the tree for support and tried to control your breathing. Breathing deeply, you began to feel your heartbeat slow down, and you smiled.

And fell off the tree and onto your butt.

You glared at the tree. How dare it let you slide your weight of it, like dirt getting washed away in the shower! You stood up and kicked the tree. When your toes began to hurt, you realized your mistake and sat back down again, massaging your foot and momentarily forgetting what you were doing.

Then you remembered. There was no time for your hurt foot! You've got to get to Ben! You jumped up and began to run again, then hopped on your uninjured foot for a few seconds when your toes began to ache. Stupid bodily problems.

After hopping on one foot for about a minute, you regained composure and raced off again to where you thought you heard the scream.

You came to a clearing and gasped. You saw Ben laying on the dirt floor, unconscious, while he bled from his stomach area. A hunter was peering down at him. You raced toward him. At the last moment he looked up and your fist met his unsuspecting jaw. He fell to the ground like a ragdoll.

You blew on your knuckles, smirking. Those fighting lessons all those years ago had paid off well. You inspected Ben. He seemed he would be alright, but you didn't want to take any chances. You called for Slenderman, and told him to take off with Ben without you. Slenderman was a bit skeptical, but you ushered him away when you saw the hunter getting up.

You turned to face the hunter. His hood was off, and you realized whose jaw you almost broke.

Your brother's.

You covered your mouth and watched him brush off the dirt from his cloak.

"Oh my God, Bro, I'm so sorry!" you said. He smiled at you.

"At least we're back to good terms, right?" he asked. You shook your head.

"Bro, I want you to leave the hunters."

"And I want you to leave the creepypastas."

"No way!"

"Then no for me, as well." he said, his face hiding his emotions. You frowned at him.

"Brother, I'll always be a creepypasta girl." you said.

"And I'll always be a hunter." he replied. You groaned in exasperation and threw up your hands.

"What?" he asked.

"Why didn't you say 'hunter guy'?" you said.

"I didn't think I needed to..." he trailed off.

"Of course you do! It goes along with creepypasta girl!"

"Fine, fine! Hunter guy! Better?" he asked. You nodded, not even knowing why you were so upset about it but glad that you won an argument with him, anyways.

"Sis, I want you to leave them."

"Not until you leave the hunters." your brother was silent.

"So we're at a standstill. You should just give up and let me win." you said, smiling. His eyes locked onto yours, and you didn't feel very amused anymore.

"There is one way." he said. You tilted your head. "We fight, just like we did when we were little." Your eyes widened. You remembered when you were younger and your parents weren't around that you two would fight over things. Of course he'd never go all out on you, but he still won most of the battles.

But you were stronger now. After you were taken, your mother went bonkers and signed you up for self defense lessons. You tried to ignore the fact that your mom was crazier now than she had been before. Before she had been in a worried craze. But now she was really crazy.

"Fine. I won't go easy on you." you said. You knew that he probably undergone training with the hunters too, and you didn't know how many tricks were up his sleeve.

"Also, you can only do weapon or hand to hand combat. None of that heebie jeebie stuff that hunters use." you said, wiggling your fingers. He chuckled and tossed you a sword, drawing out his own.

"This will be for real this time." he said. You nodded, not trusting your voice. "If I win, you leave the creepypastas. If I lose, you can stay." you wanted to add that he would also leave the hunters, but you couldn't seem to find your voice. You promised yourself you wouldn't cause any permanent damage to him, and you knew he would do the same. This isn't a death match, just a simple combat fight. A simple combat fight...

"I love you, sis." he said. You smiled a weak smile at him.

"Love you too, bro."

At the same time, you both raced at each other. All of the training you went through tumbled around in your head, and you told yourself to breathe.

You both struck at the same time, too, the swords quivering against each other in anticipation, wanting blood to stain their smooth surfaces. You broke away and struck again, darting around like an antelope trying to confuse the predator.

The said predator was patient, though. He let his prey jump around as she slashed at him. He dodged each time, waiting for her to really strike.

She did just as he expected. The prey jumped behind the predator, raising her sword to strike his unprotected back. She was close-so close-but he turned and quickly blocked her move with his sword.

_Slash, slash_. Went the swords. _Woosh, woosh._ Went their arms. They moved together like choreographed dancers. She slashed; he dodged. He struck; she jumped away. He could tell the prey was beginning to get impatient.

Twisting and turning, they watched each other carefully, until finally one of them made a mistake; the prey. He cut her arm and pain flashed through her mind-no, _your_ mind-and you momentarily broke away from your brother, holding your arm. You always got like this when you fought. When you attacked it was never _you_, it was always _she._ He stopped to catch his breath, waiting for you to strike first.

You smirked. He was always so patient-so willing for the other to go first. You gratefully took the opportunity to turn back on your fighting brain and struck.

_Shing_. The blade struck his and your mind perked up. He chuckled a bit before taking his sword away and striking again. The prey dodged his attack and swiftly attempted her own. He blocked it.

She knew that she wasn't as skilled as him; that there was only a slim chance that she could win. She didn't need to be truly afraid, for the predator would not harm her. Sure, he might cut her, but he would never try to kill.

She wasn't trying to kill, either. She only wanted to win. To win this fight would mean success, victory.

And the prey liked when things went her way.

They both struck at the same time. Colorful dots flickered in her vision as she continued striking, trying to find some way to break through his calculated facade.

This time the predator made the mistake. He struck too late. She managed to cut his leg before he could dodge, and gracefully jumped backwards so that she would not be struck back. She watched as lifeblood flowed down his leg, staining his perfect black cloak. He tried to ignore it, but she could see it hurt him in his eyes.

She didn't know what came over her, then. It coursed through her body, through her bloodstream and exploded in her brain. The impulse to do the unthinkable. She shivered, not knowing why she was holding herself back.

_No._ a voice in her head said as she attacked with a new found determination. The voice seemed very familiar, but she ignored it. She would be the real prey if she listened.

_Stop it._ the voice continued as she bombarded the predator with attacks. She knew she was overwhelming him, and she grinned with the sensation of it. He blocked every one he could, but she knew that he was slipping.

_Don't do it._ the voice continued to pester her. But this strange feeling washed it away, blocked it from her brain. This feeling made her reach a new high, the top of the roller coaster.

She wanted to know what it would feel like to go down those tracks.

He seemed to notice the new glint in her eyes, for he seemed very confused. It didn't matter to her, though. She struck again and again, wanting to see more of that color. The color that carries the living essentials through your body.

She knew somehow she made the wrong move when she jutted the sword forward instead of swinging it. She didn't know why it felt so wrong and so right at the same time.

_No!_ the voice screeched in her head. But she didn't listen as the blade punctured skin. She ignored the sound of the predator crying out. She was riding that roller coaster, all of her nerves rolling with it. She grinned when she saw the lifeblood come out, staining his clothing. She let go of the sword, and he fell to the ground on his back. Then she realized what she did.

No.

Not what she did.

What _you_ did.

You gasped in horror, finally snapping out of it. Your brother laid on the ground with a sword shoved through his chest. You kneeled next to him, choking back a sob.

"...I guess you win, then." he whispered. You shook your head, tears blurring your vision.

"I'm so sorry, Bro! I-I don't know what came over me." you choked out, lifting his torso up and holding him close. He grunted a bit, but didn't complain. A few seconds later his arms wrapped around you.

"It's... no problem... I was stupid for...even suggesting it." he coughed blood onto your back, but you didn't care. Tears rushed down your face and dribbled on your jawline.

"You're going to live, alright?" you said, moving him so that you could face each other. He smiled at you and wiped away a tear.

"Of...course, _. I won't leave you... I promise." he coughed roughly and you winced. You made choking noises trying to hold back your tears.

"Let's get you back then." you whispered, brushing his bangs away from his eyes. You tried to lift him up, but he gasped in pain. You laid him back down. He was too heavy.

"I-I'll go get someone." you said, but he grabbed your wrist and slowly shook his head.

"Stay, please." he whispered, barely audible. You buried your head in the crook of his neck, some tears escaping your hold and dropping onto his warm shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I-I never felt that way before...ever..." you said in his ear. He barely nodded, and you saw the life struggling to remain inside his eyes. He tried to keep his eyes open, to not black out, but you knew he was fading. You shifted him so that he laid on your lap.

"Don't leave me, Brother." you murmured. He reached his hand out to the sky.

"Hey," he said. "when did it get so dark out?"

You gulped and swiftly put his hand back down. You shook your head.

"I think I see her." he whispered. "Lucy..." he said. Your eyes widened and your face paled.

"Bro, she's...she's not here." you stammered. He looked at you, confused.

"Of course she is. She's... right behind you. Hi, lil' sis. How're you doing?" he said, pointing behind you. You didn't look. You knew she wasn't really there.

"Bro, our little sister has been dead for years now. She died from an unknown disease when she was five." you explained, trying to make your brother see sense. You had been the middle of the family, your older brother who was six years older than you, and your little sister who was one year younger. She had been sick for about a week before you had been kidnapped. A few days after you returned, she had passed away.

"Sis, are you blind?" he chuckled. You looked down, tears dripping onto the ground.

"I...love you both...you know." he said. You nodded.

"I love you, too." you said. He smiled when he heard your answer.

"Take care of yourself." he said. He slowly closed his eyes. You shook your head and felt for a pulse.

"No." you whispered when you took your hand away. "Brother, please don't leave me! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" you wailed, throwing your head to the sky and finally letting go.

Your tears streamed downwards like an endless waterfall as you cried to the sky for him to come back. This couldn't be real. There was no way this was real. Yeah... It was just a horrible nightmare. You'll wake up and realize you're in your bed. You'll call him on the phone and he'll answer on the first ring like he always does. Sometimes you felt as if his overprotectiveness was too much, but you secretly were happy that he cared about you so. There was no way the creepypastas were real. None. It was all just a bad dream.

You heard a shriek at the end of the clearing. You turned and saw that petite hunter from earlier run over to you. She pushed you aside and shook your brother. When she got no response she pulled back her hood, revealing a pretty dimpled face with glossy short black hair. You stared at her.

"Hey, Ty! Wake up, please! It is me, Xenia. I am right here... Ty?" she said frantically, feeling for a pulse. She froze and stared at you, her hand falling away from him.

"What have you done...?" she said. You looked down. When she repeated the question you heard that her voice cracked. You looked up and saw that there were tears in her wobbly eyes. They spilled silently and slowly down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" you asked, dumbfounded that this girl-_Xenia_-would care about your brother. She turned her head back to your bro.

"Because... I...I..." she trailed off. She collapsed onto him and wailed pitifully, getting his cloak wet with tears. You watched, waiting for her to finish.

"I loved him." she murmured. You barely caught what she said. Your eyes widened.

"What? But...how old are you?" you asked. She glared at you.

"Hunters stop aging in their late teens, just as those monsters, until they have made sure that peace, life, and eternity are not shattered." she explained. You looked away.

"Now then, you know what you have done. You chose the monsters over your own flesh and blood, so _leave._" Xenia ordered. You looked at her in surprise. Her eyes have hardened, and she was staring at you.

"_Leave. Now._" she commanded. You didn't know why, but you stood up as fast as you could and hightailed it out of there, leaving Xenia weeping with your dead brother.

* * *

**So, did you like how I changed it into that 'predator and prey' thingy? :3**

**Lost of plot development in this chapter.**

**Later you'll find out why she did what she did.**

**Ben: My life was worse.**

**Shut up. :(**

**Anyway, see you next chapter everyone! :D**

**(I shouldn't be putting smiley faces after this. XD)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hiya guys! :D**

**Ugh, I'm sick with strep throat, so I stayed home. Mom usually doesn't allow me on electronics when I'm sick, but she made an exception. (for you guys! I told her about how people are reviewing positively to my fanfic, and she was like "Well, don't keep them waiting." Thanks mommy. :3)**

**Anyway, responding to reviews:**

**Nutella: First of all, I LOVE NUTELLA! JHDGTHDRGDRGDRGDXG**

***ahem* Well, I really like your ideas! They kinda go against my plans, but since I like them so much I'll try to merge them together. :3**

**Miglafluff: Hey EJ, do you mind if I make you and my character, like, in love, in my other story? Huh? Huh? Oh, and as you said... *holds up kidney* HERE YOU GO!**

**EJ: *munches on kidney* Mhm, thanks. :D Anyway, yeah, I'm fine with it. I'm chill. Honestly your character is fictional and I'm realonal (not even a real word XD) so yeah, go ahead.**

**Miglafluff: Hey, BEN, do you play basketball? Oh, and I dare you to put paint it Necko's shampoo! *muhahahaha***

**Ben: Well, I do play basketball sometimes. But I'm better at video games so I prefer that instead. Also, dare accepted.**

**BEN I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU PUT PAINT IN MY SHAMPOO-**

***EDIT* Oh my gawd... Oh my fuckin gawd...**

**Someone actually put paint in my shampoo.**

**So now, my hair is green. Just great.**

**So, either Ben really is real, or someone in my family read your review and put paint in my shampoo. (Also, BTW, there is no paint in the house, so someone would have to go to the store and buy some, which is a bit MUCH for a practical joke.)**

**Ben I am so fucking watching you.**

**Dedicated to my mom. XD (What? She let me on here! XD)**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Creepypasta Effect

You sobbed the whole way back to the mansion. You honestly didn't even know why you were going back there instead of to your own home. Probably because they'll know and they'll find you. You can never run from them.

You made your way to the front double doors of the mansion. You took a look at the place. Plants had taken back what had been lost to them all those years ago, and almost completely covered the place. Kudzu crawled up the faded brick walls, trying to reach for the sun. Thorny rose bushes grew around the perimeter of the place and small vines curled around the doors. You grabbed the doorknob and threw it open, peeking inside the foyer. No one was there.

You went to the living room, but like the other room it was vacant. You went to the kitchen next, and smiled faintly at the fridge, which had those magnet letters on it. The letters were formed in a certain way that read: BEN FARTS.

You knew you would've laughed had the situation you came from hadn't been so dire. You turned and saw Slenderman behind you.

"Whoa! Dude, stop scaring me like that!" you said. You tried to wipe away your hot tears, but you knew he already saw them. You sighed, sniffling and rubbing snot from your nose.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. You shook your head.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now." you mumbled, rubbing your arm. He nodded and patted you on the shoulder.

"I'm always here if you want to talk." Slenderman said. He then turned and walked out of the kitchen. You sniffled and took a tissue from the counter.

After blowing your nose, you threw the tissue half-heartedly at the trashcan and sighed when it missed it by an inch. You didn't care right then, shuffling out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

When you passed by Jeff's room, you heard what sounded to be music and laughing. You turned to the door and quietly opened it, peeking in to see what was going on.

Everyone was in Jeff's room. The radio on the nightstand was turned on, and 'Fuck You' by Cee Lo Green was on. Everyone was dancing to the song. Sally was spinning around in the middle of the room, and everyone was wearing flower crowns. Hoodie was standing next to the radio, shifting a bit to the beat. Everyone except him was singing their own version of the song.

"I see you walking in the woods with the girl I love, and I'm all like: 'Kill you!' Gruesomely!" they sang. Jeff was laughing and coughing, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Masky got in the center of the room and began freestyling. His flower crown fell off and he did a smooth move while picking it back up. You couldn't help it; you began laughing.

They all stopped what they were doing and stared at you. You facepalmed mentally when you remembered that your face was blotchy and tearstained.

Automatically they began firing questions at you. Are you okay? What's wrong? Did someone do something to you? Do you want me to teach them a lesson?

You shook your head, not wanting to tell them what happened. Sally shuffled over to you and handed you her flower crown. You smiled and put it back on her head.

"It suits you better." you said. She reluctantly nodded.

"Alright, Miss _, whatever you say." she said. She went and hugged you, and you hugged her back. Jack joined the hug, followed by Masky. Hoodie slowly walked over to you all and hugged you, too.

"Hey! Guys, I can't hug her from here! Move closer!" Jeff ordered. You all managed to walk over to the bed and Jeff joined in on the hug.

"Hey, where's Ben?" he asked after you all broke away. You looked down, and you could immediately tell Jeff was worried.

"What happened!?" he asked, bolting upright but then sliding back down in pain. You sighed.

"He was injured." you whispered. Everyone's eyes-including Jack's eyeholes-were on you. "One of the hunters attacked him when he went after them." Jeff swore under his breath.

"Stupid bastard."

You nodded. "I would like to visit my own home, if it isn't too much to ask." you said. You wanted a break from all of this weirdness. You wanted to mourn for your brother alone.

Masky nodded. "Alright, but come back soon. We're trusting you." you nodded and turned, leaving the room. A couple seconds later you heard the music turn off in Jeff's room, and you sighed, wanting them to still have a fun time.

You headed out into the forest and back to civilization. Maybe if you went back home things would get better.

When you saw your home, a wave of nausea hit you. You doubled over and retched. When nothing came out, you continued on to the house. The sight of it with all of it's memories made you sick.

You entered the home and explored the place again. You went up to your room and looked through all of your casual clothes. You laid on your bed. You rolled down the stairs like you used to do when you were younger. You hit your head really hard on one of the steps, though, and pain flashed through your head. Groaning, you stood up and sat on the couch. You shifted positions several times. You turned on the TV. You turned off the TV.

You walked into the kitchen and spun around. Your eyes finally settled on a heart-wrenching photograph. You walked over to it and picked it up.

It was a picture of your family when you were younger. Your mom was smiling, holding Lucy, and your father was behind her to the side, grinning and holding up the peace sign behind your mother's head, like the jokester he was. Your Bro was hugging you in the middle, kissing the top of your head, and you were clutching onto his arms, smiling without a care in the world. Sniffling, you set the photo down.

"Is that your family?" you turned and saw Jack standing in front of the back door. You nodded and he walked over, picking up the photograph and inspecting it.

"Were you six when this was taken?" he asked. You nodded again. He set down the photo and turned back to you.

"Could you tell me about them?" he asked. You nodded, figuring that talking about your family would help ease your nerves.

"Well, my dad is the jokester of the family. He left a couple years ago to join the military. He's still alive, and sends letters weekly. We sent letters back, but since it's been a while, I wonder if he thinks we're alright. My mom was great, before dad left. After that, she got worried that he'll die, and became a workaholic. She barely ever came home, and now she's deemed insane. That little girl right there is Lucy. She always stuck to me like glue. We were the most cooperative siblings ever. We barely ever had an argument, and when we did it was over in five minutes, tops. She died from an unknown disease when she was five, breaking all of my family's hearts. And... my brother..." you trailed off, trying to hold back tears. Jack lifted your chin up so that you were looking at him.

"Hey, it's alright. You really don't have to tell me. It's my fault for prying, anyway." he said. A small smile appeared on your face as you shook your head.

"My Bro was the best older brother ever. He always looked out for me. He was a bit overprotective, but that's okay. One time these boys thought it would be funny if they pushed me into a puddle when I was wearing a very pretty dress. Well, my brother saw them do it, and told me to go inside while he had a 'talk' with them. They never messed with me again." you said. He nodded, stepping back and inclining his head to the picture.

You didn't know why, but you began sobbing once again. He looked over at you. After a second, he embraced you, petting your hair and whispering that it was all okay. You shook your head. While Jack did have a comforting vibe, you were too distraught about your brother's death. He pulled away and you could sense he was smirking again.

"Turn that frown upside down." he said. You shook your head. He sighed.

"Well, I warned you." he said. You stared at him, confused, until he took of his mask and quickly put it on your face, adjusting it. You stared at him. His face was gray, just like the rest of his skin, and he really didn't have any eyes. Only black goop came out of them. You noticed very sharp white teeth when he grinned.

"You know, you look pretty cute with that on." he complimented. You were glad that it was on, because it hid your blush. You lifted a finger and poked one of his sharp incisors.

"You brush your teeth?" you said. He chuckled and nodded.

"Gotta keep them clean and in perfect shape." he replied. You sighed and took off the mask, looking up at him. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on your lips.

Surprised, you dropped the mask at your side. His lips were surprisingly soft. He didn't press you to go further, just kissed you. You sighed against his lips and closed your eyes, wondering why you were even allowing this to happen. First Jeff, now Eyeless Jack!? Who was going to surprise you with affection next?

He broke away and licked his lips. He bent down and picked up his mask, and you swore you could detect a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"I apologize about that. That was rude of me, _." he said. You quickly shook his head.

"Oh, no, don't be...um...sorry! It's fine, really!" you stuttered, just as flushed as he was. He put his mask back on and leaned against the counter.

"Did that make you feel better?" he asked. You glanced at him, taken aback. For some strange reason, the kiss actually did help calm you. You nodded.

"Hey, EJ?" you said. He turned to you, waiting for your question.

"When the Creepypasta Effect happens, does the person get homicidal thoughts?" you asked, your mind flickering back to your fight with your Bro, and how you wanted to kill him.

"In the very beginning stages, yes. It shouldn't transform a human right away, though. They get those thoughts slowly, and sometimes even murder in their sleep. After that the symptoms keep building up and up, until they finally turn. But, there is another way that's much quicker." he said. You turned to him expectantly.

"The CE has two methods that you can use. The first one I already explained, and the second one..." he trailed off. You nudged him to continue.

"The other method is that a creepypasta kills a human. But, there are some exceptions to that. The body cannot be severed from the head, and it has to be able to function properly. We're always very careful not to let this happen." he explained. You stared at him in shock.

"Also, there's one more thing I should tell you about it."

"...Yeah?" you asked, unsure of what he was about to say.

"With the first method, while you're sick, you have to die." he said. You gasped.

"What!? But I thought that if you died during the process, it's over!" you said. He nodded.

"Either way, you die, but if you _do_ turn into a creepypasta, you wake up after twenty-four hours. That's how long the changes happen." he said. You blinked, trying to process all of this new information.

"And... with the first method, the creepypastas that the human hangs around with will want to kill them after a period of time, so that the effect can happen faster. Luckily, none of us have had that feeling." he said. You took a step away from him.

"Yet." you added.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! XD**

**Anyway, sorry if this chappie wasn't the best, I'm sick and delusional right now...**

**So, here's how I write my chapters: (if you're interested)**

**Ben: No one's interested, you slut.**

**SHUT THE FUCK UP BEN!**

**Anyway:**

**-Get on the PC**

**-Read reviews**

**-Die of happiness from reviews**

**-Come back to life**

**-Turn on music to help motivate me**

**-Type beginning author's note**

**-Save**

**-Procrastinate**

**-Read reviews again**

**-Gets motivated from music and reviews**

**-Writes first half of chapter**

**-Goes on a break**

**-Writes second half of chapter**

**-Write ending author's note**

**-Edit (once or twice)**

**-Publish**

**-Read work**

**-Die of embarrassment at failed parts**

**-At end of day looks at any new reviews (sometimes there is one, sometimes not)**

**-Repeat**

**And there you go! My schedule! :D**

**See you next chappie, everyone!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone!**

**Masky: Hey, viewers! I wrote in Hoodie's journal again... *wink, wink***

**Hoodie: M-Masky! D-don't talk ab-bout that in f-front of them...**

**Well, then, Masky, I don't know what you wrote, but it seems to be dirty... XD Are you two sure you're not gay?**

**Masky and Hoody: ABSOLUTELY POSITIVE!**

**Jeez... Okay then...**

**Masky: We love each other in a family sort of way! Nothing else!**

**EJ: Why don't you two fall in love with each other? And Jeff and Ben can fall in love with each other, too. Slendy can fall in love with a tree, leaving me with reader. *smirks slyly***

**Jeff: *tackles EJ* LET ME TEACH YOU A LESSON!**

**EJ: AAH! Don't rape me, please! I'm a beauuuuuutiful virgin! :D**

**Jeff:...What? O.O**

**lol**

**Anyway, my strep throat is killing me. Seriously, my throat is so dry that I try and drink some water, but it fucking hurts to swallow and my mouth/throat get dry again a couple seconds later.**

**I just want to rip out my throat, stomp on it a bunch of times, shoot it a bunch more times, rip it into little pieces, and then finally breathe fire onto it. It'll be burned to ashes.**

**Death'll be worth it.**

**QUESTION/REVIEW TIME! :D**

**Awesome101-Thanks so much! Honestly, there are better fanfics of creepypasta out there, but mine is certainly not the worst!**

**LadyMonoceros: EJ: "So, Jack, what's up with the ooze from your eyes? Any idea what it is?" *considers trying it as a replacement for sandwich jelly***

**EJ: I think it might be my blood, but I'm not sure... It tastes alright when I lick it... (Necko: O.O) Also, sure! Have as much of my fluids as you like!**

**Jeff: So wrong on so many levels.**

**EJ: At least I don't rape beautiful virgins.**

**Jeff: You're not beautiful.**

**EJ: Of course I am! I mean, do you see all of that smexy fanart of me on the internet? People love me! :D**

**Jeff: Whatever. *rolls eyes***

**AmberArctic-Thank you! :D I could use some more practice, though. XD**

**Miglafluff-OMFG! The second verse that you wrote was exactly what I was thinking! Awesome paws! If you want, I could write down the whole creepypasta version of the song.**

**Miglafluff: Hey Bro, do you mind I killed you? Like, no hard feelings, right? (Lol I'm such a dork :3)**

**Bro: Of course I don't mind, Sis! I love you! Just take care of yourself and I'll be alright. :3 (Necko: OMG, that is so adorable even though I wrote it... XD)**

**Ben: Also, you're not a dork, because in the dictionary it says that a dork is a penis. Have fun being a penis.**

**Necko: Screw you, Ben.**

**Miglafluff: Oi, Jeffrey, DON'T DIE ON MEH! I MADE YOU A GET WELL SOON CARD! BLAAH! *Gives really bloody get well soom card* GET WELL SOON MAN!**

**Jeff: Oh, thanks! And it's bloody too... Heh, I wonder if you actually wrote it in blood. It is written in red ink...**

**NinjaSnail: Slenderman: Would you be my friend? I don't really have a lot so...**

**Slenderman: Oh really? You seem like the type who has friends. Maybe I'm just bad at reading people. Sure, I'll be your friend. If you like trees.**

**Necko: Nah, you got that reading right, Slends, she totally deserves friends.**

**NinjaSnail: Jeff: When I saw that picture of you on your creepypasta story, everyone had a "jump scare" but I didn't freak out because I thought it was beautiful in its own different way. Just wanted to say that. A little confidence boost in case you were feeling down my friend Jeff. :)**

**Jeff: Heh, I don't really need a confidence boost, but glad to hear it all the same.**

**Masky: Flattery always gets to him.**

**Jeff: SHUT UP!**

**Anyway, enjoy thy chappie. XD**

**(EDIT: Apologies that I didn't update yesterday, I started on this real late and the refrigerator which was full of water kept calling my name. And today I'm updating late cuz I TRIED to do some research, but read WAY too much... XD I'm just too curious.)**

**(DOUBLE EDIT: This chapter won't be the best, so I'm sorry, but I promise that it'll get better!)**

* * *

Chapter 16: Acquaintance

"Yaah!" Ben yelled, rolling the dice onto the table. He moved his piece the number of steps he rolled, and groaned when he saw that he had to go back to start. "Monopoly sucks! We should play the electronic version instead."

"Yeah," you said, shaking the dice. "we should _totally_ do that. No. Ben, we all know that you're gonna cheat if we let you have your way." Everyone snickered.

You smiled and passed the start where Ben's piece was. Right when you were next to him, he flicked your piece off the table and onto the carpeted floor.

"Fuck you!" you said, bending down to retrieve it. At the last moment you saw Ben dart his hand quickly over to your spot.

"Miss _! Ben is cheating again!" Sally said, sticking her tongue out at Ben. You glared at him and stuck out your hand for the money. He sighed and handed it back.

"You know, sometimes I want to strangle you." Ben said, eyes flickering to Sally in a menacing glare. Sally smiled sweetly and passed the dice to Masky, who was next.

After he rolled, he pumped his fist in the air. He had gotten the jackpot. He took all the money and added it to his pile. Hoodie went, and got in jail. Jeff snickered, then began to cough. You were glad that they had a spare wheelchair for him to use, but everyone knew that he would have to stay in bed for the majority of the time.

"Kinda seems like real life, huh?" he asked, and Hoodie turned away in embarrassment. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Masky slip Hoodie all of his money. Hoodie at first declined, but then reluctantly took it when Masky persisted. You smiled.

When the game was over, everyone was amazed that Hoodie got the most. You knew the only reason why was because Masky gave every dollar he had to him. Masky was a real pro at board games.

"Well then, Hoodie, you know the deal..." Ben muttered. You stared and Jeff smacked Ben. Deal? What deal? Was there a 'deal' involved in this game that you didn't know about?

"He said nothing." Jack said quickly. They all bolted upright-except for Jeff-and muttered that they were going to another party, and that they didn't want to be late, and that you needed to take care of Jeff. You sighed and stood up, cleaning up the mess before wheeling Jeff to his room. It was challenging getting him up the stairs, but you managed.

You pushed him to the edge of the bed and stopped. About a minute rolled by before Jeff turned and glared at you.

"What are you waiting for?" he snapped.

"You to crawl into bed." you responded. He rolled his eyes.

"A _lady_ drags their lovers into bed."

"For one thing, I'm no lady. For another, you're not my lover."

"Ah, don't be crude."

"_Jeff!_"

"Alright! Whatever." he begins to crawl into bed, but then fails miserably. He looks to you with an innocent look on his face, which you've never seen before. You knew he was faking helplessness so that you would do what he wants.

With a sigh, you helped him out of the wheelchair and onto the bed. You even tucked in the sheets for him while you were at it. He smirked at you.

"Thanks, _." he may've been smirking, but the tone of his voice was genuine enough. You smiled and walked to the door.

"Rest now. Talk later." you said, flipping off the lights before closing the door behind you.

* * *

Jeff grinned when she closed the door. He stretched himself uncomfortably in order to peer under the bed.

"They're gone. You can come out, now." he said. A figure under the bed nodded and crawled out, struggling to get his rear out with the rest of him. Jeff snickered.

"So, that your new girlfriend?" the figure asked.

"If I have any say in it." Jeff replied. The figure bent down and with the utmost care, he brushed away the hair from Jeff's eyes. Jeff stayed completely still through the whole process, staring into the figure's eyes. The figure smiled tenderly and hugged Jeff.

"Man, it's been a while, huh?" the figure asked.

"Yup." Jeff replied, hugging the figure tightly.

"So sorry you're sick."

"Eh, I'll get better. It's been around a week now. I think I might be fine."

"Ah, there's that 'might' that still worries me."

"Heh heh..." Jeff stayed silent for a minute.

"I love you, you know." the figure said, sitting on the bed and making shapes on the covers with his fingers. Jeff looked away, his cheeks stained pink.

"Aw, you know this embarrasses me!" he complained. The figure stared at him until finally Jeff sighed.

"I love you, too."

* * *

You sat in your room at the mansion and stared out the window. Why were you so nice to these guys, anyway? And why were they nice to you!? They kidnapped you, somehow turned your mom insane, turned you homicidal which in turn did that horrible incident that you don't want to think about...

Even EJ warned you that they'll start coming after you!

You decided to lay low for a bit. Make them think you'll stay, then you'll sneak away to go live with your father. He may be in another country, but you could improvise! You had some money with you...

You stood up and decided to go check on Jeff again. You also thought he could answer some of those questions you had. You walked over to Jeff's door and thought you heard him talking to someone...

"Haha! That's a good one!" he said. Then you heard another laugh coming from someone you never heard before. You knocked on the door and they immediately fell silent.

"Jeff? Do you have someone in there?" you asked. After waiting a couple of seconds, Jeff called you inside. When you looked around, you saw no one was there. You raised an eyebrow at Jeff.

"Well, what do you want?" he asked, putting his arms behind his head in a relaxed manner. You sighed and closed the door behind you.

"I wanted to ask you something." you said. He smirked.

"Oh?"

"Why?" you asked.

"Why?" he repeated. He was confused and you knew you needed to clarify, but you didn't want to.

"Yes, why." you said. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to be a bit more clear on that." he said. You looked down at your feet before continuing.

"Why did you kiss me?"

He looked a bit taken aback by that question, and you thought you could hear a thud somewhere in the room. Huh, must've been your imagination.

"I kissed you because I felt like it. Want me to do it again?" he said, arching his back like a cat. If you didn't know any better you would've thought he wasn't sick at all. You shook your head.

"Ha ha, no." you said. He rolled his eyes and sunk into the covers.

"Now then, I'd like to rest a bit more now, thank you." he said. Now it was your turn to roll your eyes. You walked over next to Jeff's bed and stared at him for a moment. He stared back at you. Smirking, you lifted your foot and kicked under the bed. You hit something soft.

"Ow!" you heard a voice under there say. Jeff facepalmed and your smirk turned into a grin.

"I knew there was someone there!" You cheered triumphantly and danced around the room. You stopped and pointed at Jeff. "Now bring him out!"

Jeff grumbled something before peering underneath the bed and nodding. A figure of a man crawled out. He straightened up and brushed off the dust bunnies on his clothes. The shape of his face looked like Jeff's, but it was flesh color instead of pale. His hair was mahogany brown and a bit on the shaggy side. He had brilliant, glittering blue eyes. He extended out his hand to you.

"Hey." he greeted. You shook his hand.

"And who are you?" you asked. Jeff spoke up.

"This is _." he said, gesturing to you. The figure nodded and before you could ask again who he was, Jeff spoke again.

"And this is Liu."

* * *

**Ugh, that was a bit short.**

**My apologies...**

**But hey! Longer chappie next time...? And you got to meet Liu!**

**What!?**

**You thought he was dead?**

**HA! (idek)**

**Anyway, now that you look forward to the top author's notes (because they answer your questions) I have another idea that'll make you look forward to the ending one, too.**

**Conversations w/the Creepypastas! :D**

**Basically, you can just review/pm me a topic for them to discuss and I'll have them talk about it. (it's their opinions, so the topic can be serious or funny or fine or whatev. It doesn't matter)**

**And if you can't come up with one, I have plenty of ideas, so it'll keep coming! XD (creepypastas only, though, sorry)**

**Conversation about Favorite TV Shows:**

**Necko: Hey guys, glad you could make it!**

**Jeff: You forced me to come.**

**Necko: That's cuz you WOULDN'T GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS!**

**Jeff: Jeez...**

**Necko: Anyway, welcome to the first CWC! Today we'll be talking about Favorite TV shows. How about you go first, Ben. What's your fave TV show?**

**Ben: I like Deadly Women. :)**

**Masky: Seriously!? -.-**

**Ben: What? It's cool!**

**Necko: Um... How is it cool?**

**Ben: Well, the show's about women who kill people. That's interesting.**

**Masky: *facepalm***

**Sally: Am I a deadly woman?**

**EJ: No, Sally.**

**Jeff: Yeah, Sally. You're a deadly succubus.**

**Sally: What's that?**

**Slendy: *clears throat* Let's continue now, shall we?**

**Necko: Right... Um, Sally, why don't you go next?**

**Sally: Alright! I like Project Runway!**

**Everyone: *is silent***

**Sally: What?**

**Necko: Aren't you a little young for that?**

**Sally: Well, they wear pretty outfits, and that's all that matters!**

**Necko: Whatever you say. EJ, your turn.**

**EJ: I like American Idol.**

**Masky: You like singing?**

**EJ: Yep.**

**Jeff: Seriously!? _American Idol_?**

**EJ: Well, I like Canadian Idol too, no need to be a nationalist or whatever.**

**Jeff: *facepalm***

**Sally: Why don't you try singing for us then, Mr. EJ?**

**EJ: Oh, no, no, no...**

**Ben: Of course you can EJ! *smirks slyly* Sing to the whole fucking universe!**

**EJ: My throat is better at swallowing people's organs than using it's vocal chords to sing. Case closed.**

**Necko: Well then, Jeff, it's your turn.**

**Jeff: I like NFL.**

**Necko: You like football?**

**Jeff: I like sports in general, really.**

**Necko: I see. MASKY! GO!**

**Masky: I CHOOSE PIKACHUUUUUUUUU!**

**Ben: I CHOOSE PIPLUUUUUUUP!**

**Masky: Seriously!? A fucking penguin?**

**Ben: Penguins are awesome! And sides... I'm high right now...**

**Jeff: Of course you are.**

**Masky: Anyway, my favorite TV show would have to be... Anything about food.**

**Necko: ...**

**Necko: I guess, Slendy shall go next.**

**Slendy: I like all things about science. That is all.**

**Ben: *yawn* Boring!**

**Necko: Oh Ben, don't be mean!**

**Ben: Whatever.**

**Necko: And last but not least, is Hoodie. Hoodie, don't be shy, what's your favorite TV show?**

**Hoodie: ...**

**Everyone: *waiting***

**Hoodie: I... um...l-like... *whispers in Masky's ear***

**Masky: *bursts out laughing***

**Hoodie: *glares at him***

**Masky: Sorry... Seriously, it's not that bad!**

**EJ: What is it?**

**Masky: Pretty Little Liars.**

**Hoodie: Eeep!**

**Everyone: *begins laughing***

**Hoodie: I-I happen to...like d-dramas...**

**Ben: Oh, ha ha! That's pure gold! What else do you like?**

**Hoodie: *sighs and whispers in Masky's ear again***

**Masky: The Vineyard, Twisted, The Fosters, and Switched at Birth. He's also looking forward to Ravenswood.**

**Necko: So basically every drama on ABC Family?**

**Hoodie: *nods and whispers again in Masky's ear***

**Masky: He also likes the Young and the Restless.**

**Hoodie: I-it's good! I s-swear!**

**Necko: Whelp, that's all we have time for conversation! GET OUT OF HERE AND TAKE A SHOWER, YOU STINK CREEPYPASTAS! (lol, JK)**

**Anyway, hope you like that, and if you don't know any of those TV shows then you can look them up, read their summary or whatev.**

**M'kay, bye! :D**


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry I've been away so long, guys! But the next chappie is here! :D**

**I have another fanfic type thingy idea, but I have no idea what category it would be into. What happens is some people have such strong imaginations that they are able to go into the fictional worlds and ACTUALLY interact with the characters (while they're asleep) They of course think it's epic. XD But then there is this group of people like them that hate going to fictional worlds and they think it's dangerous. Why? Because at some point you begin to imagine the characters/places while you're awake, and you could do something IRL without knowing, like killing someone (or getting yourself killed). That group warns people first, and if they don't heed the warning they kill them. (for safety reasons)(schitzophrenia, but they can actually really see the characters; they are, after all, just in a different dimension) My problem is that it'll have multiple fictional places/characters from a range of fiction (mostly anime XD) so...help? I will die without writing this idea. XD**

**Anyway, back to topic...**

**Q & A TIME! :D**

**sushigirl67:**

**jeff: would you make out with the reader? / *smirk* *smirk* (lol. XD)**

**Jeff: Well, of course, that's why I'm here, is it not? ;)**

**Ben: If only the numbers in your name were 69 instead of 67. *sigh* so close.**

**(And your first review made my heart soar. I love you. This chapter is dedicated to you.)**

**Hello:**

**I am continuing this. Once I start I cannot stop. Remember that. :3 (also thanks for saying it's awesome)**

**WolfyTheFighter:**

**Slendy... Can I have a hug and a lick on the cheek? I think the mouth that can appear on your face is interesting, as well as your tongue.**

**Slenderman: ... You may have the first request, but not the second. Sorry, I don't know where you've been.**

**Ben: What about the children you eat? You don't know where they've been either, but you eat their _whole_ body, clothes and all.**

**Slenderman: Shut up... *licks WTF's cheek* There.**

**Ben: You're welcome, WTF. Also, I just now noticed your name spells out: What the fuck. Just a heads up.**

**I also want to say this to the writer. I am loving this so far! It's funny how Slendy rarely appears sometimes through. I like reading about Slendy.**

**Me: You might like this chapter...**

**I hope you get better Jeff! I'm really hoping for you.**

**Jeff: Eh, I'm fine, really.**

**Also, here's some cheesecake. I'll just leave it on the counter.**

**Masky: *before she even finishes her sentence* Yum! *eats all but one piece.* Here you go, Hoodie.**

**Hoodie: *Hesitantly takes rest***

**jasmien:**

**I have fans in Belgium!? Who would've thought! XD Yay!**

**WolfofLightning:**

**Oh really, you caught that? I actually did that subconsciously. XD Let's pretend I meant to do that.**

**Miglafluff:**

**(Sure, that'd be cool! (I already read it but I wasn't logged in on my phone. Expect reviews soon! Also, I probably will put you in it. I'll have to think on how to introduce you and all that jazz.))**

**Jeff: How does it feel like to be sick and infected with poision? :3**

**Jeff: Fucking painful as hell.**

**EJ: Can I have a sandwhich too? Please? Here, Neko can have my spear nutella, and you can have a kidney. *hands kidney* there you go! :3**

**EJ: Sure! Free goop for everyone! It's unlimited! Thanks for the kidney.**

**Me: NUTELLA!**

**Sally! (No ones ever done that B-fore!) : Hey Sal, do you like candy? *gives a whole ton of candy* oh, and does she go on sugar rushes, EJ, Jeff, Ben? Lol if she does you have to deal with it. :3**

**Sally: Oh... I _love_ candy... *eats some* Thank you, miss...**

**Ben: Yes she does. Fuck you.**

**EJ: Now don't be rude to the reader.**

**Oh, and Ben, I'm not a Penis. You are. You're a big, annoying, Jerky Penis.**

**Ben: Really? That's actually what my own looks like. Have you been spying on me in the shower? You're invited to come in if you'd like.**

**Masky: Disgusting.**

**Ben, really? Like, seriously? I hate you. I mean, seriously. Just really. I fuckin hate you. Go die in a lake or someshit becuase I hate you.**

**Ben: I hate you too, you annoying yet hot reader.**

**Masky: OOOOOOOOOOOOH!**

**Ben: Fuck you too, Masky.**

**And yeah. XD ON WITH LE CHAPPIE!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Cooking Disaster

"Liu!?" you gasp. You honestly thought he was dead. Didn't Jeff kill him? Although, now that you think about it, the story never _did_ say that Jeff killed him...

"In the flesh." Liu said, smiling. You noticed his teeth were pearly white.

"Colgate, huh?" you asked. He tilted his head.

"What?"

"Nevermind." you responded. Jeff snickered. "I can't believe you're not dead!"

"Well, Jeff did aim for my face, but I dodged before he could harm me." he explained. You nodded. Jeff folded his arms and looked away, blowing some hair out of his face. Liu turned to him.

"What? You want me dead?" he asked. Jeff quickly shook his head.

"No, I just still can't believe that I missed." he answered. You shook hands with Liu to try and change the subject.

"So, do you have any embarrassing photos of Jeff?" you asked. Jeff stared at you and Liu laughed. He nodded.

"Yeah, but they're at home, now. Tell you what, I'll come back with some and we'll laugh together." Liu said. You nodded and Jeff glared at both of you.

"You will do no such thing!" he shouted, throwing a pillow at Liu, who smirked when it hit him in the head. He picked up the pillow and threw it back, hitting Jeff in the chest. You watched as they began having a pillow fight with each other. You felt a smile appear on your face. They were totally brothers, no one could deny that.

All of you froze when you heard the front doors opening and voices float down the hallway.

"Oh c'mon, Ben, it wasn't that bad." you heard Jack say. Jeff coughed and pushed Liu towards the window.

"You have to leave now." he said. Liu smiled, waved goodbye to you, and hopped out. You peeked out the window and saw him make his way carefully down to the ground. You closed the window and turned back to Jeff.

"Why does he have to leave?" you asked. Jeff sighed and tugged at a strand of charred hair.

"I just don't want the guys to see him, you know? They think he's dead, let's leave it at that." he muttered. You nodded, knowing that it would hurt Jeff's pride if they found out Jeff had missed at such a close range. "Don't tell them, okay?"

You nodded just as the door opened. You both looked and saw the group filed in the room. You saw Ben poke his head in the doorway, reluctant to come in. Masky snickerd and Ben shot a glare at him before finally stepping in. Your jaw almost dropped to the ground.

"Ben, what are you wearing?" you asked, pointing at his clothing. Ben looked away, a fierce blush on his cheeks.

"A dress." he said. Masky chimed in, completely enjoying Ben's embarrassment.

"A green one, too."

"Why?" you asked.

"Well, me and Hoodie had a deal. Whoever had less money than the other at Monopoly had to wear a dress. And the one I picked out for Hoodie was perfect, too." he explained. You glanced at Hoodie, whose hands were clasped together, nervous.

"Well, you look cute in it." you said. Ben stared at you.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"In a girly way." you grinned.

"I'm hot! Not cute!" he exclaimed, huffing and storming off. EJ patted you on the shoulder, and you thought about the kiss from him from earlier. You saw his face, too, which was actually quite handsome. You forced the blush down back into the depths of your mind, where it belonged.

"I'm going to cook dinner in a few minutes." Slenderman said. You nodded and headed out of Jeff's room. You walked downstairs and into the living room where Ben was furiously playing a game. He was on his stomach and the way his legs sprawled out made it easy to see his boxers, which were lime green.

"Nice boxers." you commented, sitting on the couch. He jumped and quickly positioned himself so that his nether regions were covered.

"It's not my fault I'm used to sitting like a man!" he said, not looking at you. You chuckled and watched him play for a few minutes. When he died he began throwing a fit, and you quickly left, not wanting to see the gamer's temper tantrum. You remember Slenderman saying something about making dinner and you went and headed toward the dining room. You pushed open the door and heard Slenderman and Jeff talking in the kitchen.

"Jeffrey, you know you can't cook, right?" Slenderman asked as you walked toward the open kitchen doorway. You heard Jeff huff before speaking.

"I can too! And it's Jeff, not Jeffrey." he retorted. You were almost to the doorway. You could see Slenderman's tall figure further in the kitchen facing Jeff, who was in a wheelchair in front of the stove. When you got to the doorway there was a suspicious sizzling noise. Slenderman turned and saw you.

"_, look out!" he said, tackling you to the floor just as a loud explosion was heard. You saw smoke come out of the kitchen and float up to the ceiling. A blush formed on your cheeks and you tried to concentrate really hard on the smoke. Slenderman quickly stood up and helped you up.

"I apologize about that, _. Jeffrey here can't cook and always makes explosions when he tries." he explained, brushing off some dirt on his suit. You nodded. Once the smoke cleared you and Slenderman went in the kitchen to see how Jeff was doing.

Jeff was completely covered in black. Fortunately he covered his eyes, so they weren't harmed. He slowly dropped his hands to the floor and turned to look at you.

"Surprise?" he asked, then coughed hoarsely. You smiled a bit.

"What happened?" Ben asked, walking in. He stared at Jeff, then began laughing. Jeff glared at him and wheeled over to him. Grabbing Ben's shirt by the collar, he pulled him to his height.

"Crossdresser, you are going to help me clean up." he ordered. Ben gulped and nodded before Jeff let him go.

"How?" you asked. Ben turned to you.

"Well, ever since Jeff got hurt... I... er... help him in the shower." Ben stammered. You snickered, and Ben looked away.

"So now you're a crossdresser and homo?" you asked. Ben glared at you.

"Shut up! I'm neither of those!" he said. You gestured to his outfit and he stuck his tongue out at you. Jeff grabbed it and yanked it. Ben squealed and held his mouth shut.

"Hurry up and wheel me there, you slow ass." Jeff said. Ben narrowed his eyes at Jeff.

"At least I have eyelids." you heard him mutter. Jeff looked up at Ben.

"What?" he asked, knowing exactly what Ben said.

"Nothing!" Ben replied, straightening up and pushing Jeff away. You glanced at Slenderman, who shrugged in response.

"Even though Jeff pushes Ben around a bit, Jeff would never do any real damage to him." Slenderman said. You nodded.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Yeah, some Slends action here, if only a little. (he's coming around, guys...erm...girls)**

**Also, what I'm doing is having multiple endings with this, so if you no like Slendy love, U NO GET SLENDY LOVE!**

**Double also, kinda short, I know. I'm sorry. It is Monday, after all.**

**Miglafluff, you won't be in the convo this time, but don't worry. I'm just waiting for the right time to introduce you.**

**CONVOS W/THE CREEPYPASTAS!**

**Topic: Favorite Video Games (suggested by Miglafluff)**

**Necko: Hey everyone, and welcome back to another Convos with the Creepypastas! We've got the whole gang here, today! :) Say hello, everyone.**

**EJ: Hey, hows it going my lovely readers? **

**Necko: They're kind of my readers, but who cares.**

**Masky: Wow, you all look great today! :D**

**Jeff: 'Sup.**

**Ben: Yo.**

**Necko: *shakes head***

**Slendy: Greetings, all.**

**Sally: Hiya!**

**Hoodie: H-hi...**

**Ben: Wow, you even stutter on a fuckin' greeting? What's wrong with you?**

**Masky: Shut up before I rip off your mouth and shove it up your ass so far it comes out of your nose!**

**Jeff: *stands up aggressively***

**Necko: Guys! Guys! Settle down! We're here to have a nice chat, not rip each other's throats out. Jesus Christ.**

**Jeff: *slowly sits back down***

**Necko: Alright, now we're here to talk about favorite video games! Ben, since you're famous because of this topic, you'll go last.**

**Ben: Whatever.**

**Slendy: I find video games to be quite boring. Besides, I play my own game in the depths of the forest.**

**Necko: I see.**

**Jeff: My favorite game would have to be Dead Space. I mean, c'mon, it's fucking cool as shit.**

**Ben: But shit isn't cool, especially when it comes out because it's been inside the body, so it's warm.**

**Sally: Ew, that's gross.**

**Necko: Do you have to be technical about everything?**

**Ben: Yes.**

**Sally: Mine is Disney Princesses. At the end, you realize you're a princess too! I've always wanted to be a princess!**

**Jeff: And you are, Sally. You're princess of the creepypastas.**

**Sally: *giggles***

**Necko: Let's have a little 'aw' moment...**

**EJ: Um... I don't really play video games. I'm comfortable with them all really, so...**

**Ben: Even video games with sex in them or about sex?**

**EJ: No...**

**Sally: What's sex?**

**Ben: Enjoy your ignorance while you still can, Sally.**

**Slendy: It's a very naughty word, do not repeat it.**

**Sally: Okay.**

**Masky: I like the video game Cooking Mama. I love to cook.**

**Ben: Feminine asshole.**

**Masky: Yonic.**

**Ben: What does that even mean?**

**Masky: Look it up, why don't you?**

**Ben: Are you calling me dumb!?**

**Masky: Well, considering you don't know how to use the dictionary, yes.**

**Ben: I do too know how to use the dictionary, asswipe!**

**Masky: Go back to your drugs, you stoned prick.**

**Necko: That's enough, you two.**

**Ben: Why does he always get the last insult in!?**

**Masky: Because I'm awesome, that's why.**

**Necko: MOVING ON!**

**Ben: But-**

**Necko: I SAID FUCKIN' MOVING ON!**

**Ben: *grumbles to self***

**Necko: Your turn, Hoodie.**

**Hoodie: I-I spectate m-more than play.**

**Necko: Do you have one that you like watching the best?**

**Hoodie: *shrugs***

**Necko: Alright then, Ben, it's your turn.**

**Ben: I obviously like the hacked version of Majora's Mask. Duh.**

**Necko: Don't be a bitch about it.**

**Ben: *crosses arms***

**Necko: Well... *sigh* there was some fighting in this convo, but we're done now, so say goodbye creepypastas.**

**Creepypastas: Bye!**

**Anyway, here's the table order, if you'd like to know. (going clockwise starting from the top middle)**

**Me**

**EJ**

**Slendy**

**Ben**

**Jeff**

**Sally**

**Hoodie**

**Masky**

**(also at the opposite end of me there is extra space for any special guests or newly introduced creepypastas)**

**Hope you enjoyed! (man that was long. XD)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey!**

**Thanks to LadyMonoceros for the help on my story idea. She's the best! :D**

**Anyway, time for Q and A. :3**

**StormyKittens:**

**Me: Alright girl, I know you won't see this for a bit becuz you just started this fic, but I love your reviews. Nice lil present for you if you read the author's notes. Also, thanks about wanting to make a fic honoring me. XD You make me feel all special inside.**

**LadyMonoceros:**

***Hands Sally a candy tiara* There you go, sweet Creepypasta Princess! X3 So cute!**

**Sally: Why thank you, Miss! *smiles and nibbles on the tiara a bit before placing it on her head* I'm the Candy Princess of the Creepypastas!**

**Ben: An ugly one, too.**

**Sally: *stomps on Ben's foot* You're a meanie! I hate you!**

**Ben: Ow! *hops on one foot* Damned little bitch, why I outta-**

**Me: Hey, hey, shut up! You'll live!**

**Ben, you're so mean. :( But, you make me laugh. XD**

**Ben: Heh heh heh, I have that effect on people. And I'm not mean, just critical.**

**Me: Mean.**

**Ben: Shut up!**

**D'awwww, Jeff and Liu's relationship is cute! (In a brotherly love kind of way.) Jeff, quit trying to cook! You're in a wheelchair!**

**Jeff: You tell no one of Liu! NO FUCKIN' ONE! ...Also, I can cook if I wanna! It doesn't matter what I'm in, be it a wheelchair or a volcano!**

**Also. Slendy. You should tackle me more often. *wink***

**Slenderman: ...What are you trying to hint at, here?**

**As for EJ... Unlimited supply of goop?! Hell yeah! *uses it to make all sorts of jelly-based goodies.***

**EJ: *helps with making of goodies***

**Lastly, Hoodie and Masky... *hands them each a slice of cheesecake***

**Masky: I love chu! *devours cheesecake***

**Hoodie: *slowly eats***

* * *

Chapter 18: The Shower Incident

You scratched the back of your neck as you meandered around the mansion, looking for Smile Dog. You had a bone in your other hand, and you were softly calling his name. You haven't met Smile Dog before, only seen a glimpse of him, but you wanted to make friends with him. Besides, it could be useful having Smile Dog as a friend.

The real reason why you wanted to find Smile Dog was so that you could take a shower in peace. You knew Ben was an extreme pervert. You did _not_ want him spying on you while you cleansed your body. That was an extreme no-no.

"Smile Dog!" you called, going up another flight of stairs. Where was that animal?

"Looking for someone?" you turned and saw Jeff with Smile Dog. What surprised you the most was that Jeff was now using a walker instead of a wheelchair.

"The fuck you doing with that?" you asked, walking over to him.

"Well, I wanted to be able to walk faster, so I'm going through physical therapy with this old grandpa thing." he said, waving it around a bit before setting it down. You nodded and gave Smile Dog the bone. He growled and snapped the bone in two, swallowing it in two pieces. Afterward his tail wagged and he smiled at you, showing very sharp teeth.

You smiled and scratched the dog under it's chin. His tail wagged faster. Jeff pat the dog on it's back.

"You wanted him?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to take a shower and I don't want 'you know who' to watch me." you responded, scratching Smile behind the ears. Jeff nodded.

"Heh, good luck." and with that, Jeff limped away. You wanted to watch him leave, but after two minutes he was still heading toward the stairs and you really needed to get a move on.

You went to your room with Smile trailing behind. You picked out some clothes and a towel before heading to the bathroom. You knew there were multiple bathrooms, one on each floor. You got in front of the closest one and turned to Smile Dog.

"Alright boy, can you guard the door and make sure no one gets in?" you asked. He nodded, sitting down. You patted him on the head and muttered, "Good boy."

You went inside the bathroom. After locking the door, you set down your clothing and towel on the toilet and turned on the shower. After stripping down, you stepped in.

You felt a little anxious at first, wondering if Ben could get through Smile Dog _and _the locked door. _Relax,_ you thought. _Smile Dog's a creepypasta, too. He'll guard you just fine._

And with that, you relaxed and genuinely enjoyed your shower. You sighed and turned off the water, wringing out your hair before moving aside the shower curtain and stepping out onto the tile floor. Steam fogged up the mirror in front of the sink and kept your body warm. You reached for your towel and felt the toilet seat. Looking down, you saw that your clothes were missing! You looked everywhere, but they were gone!

You looked over at the door, which was firmly shut. Something wasn't right...

Then you noticed it. The door was unlocked.

"Aw, fuck!" you cussed, slamming your fist against the wall. You should've listened to your feelings and added more safety precautions! Of course the little brat could get through!

You knew what had to be done. In the laundry room on the first floor there were extra towels and some of your clothes. If you could get there without being noticed, you could escape this whole mess!

You grabbed both of the dish towels used for drying hands and wrapped them around your chest and hips. After that you peeked out the door. You saw Smile Dog a little ways away, gnawing on a huge bone Ben must've given him. You frowned and quickly walked out, closing the door softly behind you. The cold air hit you from all directions, and you had to stop yourself from laying down and curling up into a fetal position to stay warm.

"Traitor." you muttered as you passed Smile Dog, who was still too busy chewing on the bone. You quickly descended the stairs and peeked out from the corner into the hallway. No one was there. You dashed through and stopped at the next corner. You repeated this process several times, until you were running in the middle of the hallway when you heard voices coming your way.

"Hoodie, I told you I really don't need this." Masky said, rounding the corner to the hallway you were in. You swung open the first door you laid your eyes on and entered it, closing it behind you. It was a small closet, but you managed to fit. You listened as Masky and Hoodie walked towards you, holding your breath.

"B-but I wanted t-to thank you. Without you I-I would've had to w-w-wear a dress." Hoodie's familiar stutter drifted to your ears. You were completely frozen when you heard them stop in front of the closet. They were so close...

"Hoodie, I read your journal again..." Masky began.

"N-no, stop right there." Hoodie said, but Masky continued on. You noticed that the door had little shutters like a locker, almost, and you peeked through them to see what was going on.

"And I just wanted to say that you're beautiful, Hoodie. You don't have to be self conscious. 'Sides, I'm the only one whose seen your face." Masky said. Hoodie looked down.

"W-what does it m-matter, anyway." he sighed. "I'm j-just a p-pathetic excuse for a-a creepypasta..."

Masky suddenly grabbed Hoodie by the shoulders and slammed him into the door of where you were hiding. You jumped, but thankfully covered your mouth before you yelped.

"Don't think that, Hoodie! You're the bestest creepypasta to grace the Earth! Don't look down on yourself, okay? And one day you're gonna meet a beautiful girl that'll fall in love with you for who you are. She'll love your shyness and how you stutter! She'll never leave you for anyone or anything! She'll only have eyes for you, and no one could ever take that away!" Masky's voice began to quiver.

"So don't beat yourself up over such a small thing, okay?" he said softly. Hoodie was silent, just staring at Masky. You felt tears come into your eyes, the moment was just so _beautiful._ You didn't know why, but you just expected them to lean in and kiss each other.

Wait...

What!?

Since when did that thought pop into your head!?

"B-bestest isn't a word." Hoodie finally mumbled. Masky threw back is head and laughed, the noise echoing throughout the hallway. Masky backed up and sighed after a moment. He turned back to Hoodie, serious again.

"And I'm going to get that little ass and hang him on a skyscraper for what he's done." he said before walking away. Hoodie watched him leave before sighing and stepping away from the closet. He turned to face it and cleared his throat.

"I-I know you're i-in there." Hoodie said. You froze, hoping that he'll leave you alone. When he crossed his arms you knew he had found you. You sighed and opened the door enough to peek your head out.

"Hey." you said smiling. Hoodie shook his head.

"What a-are you doing?"

"Hiding."

"W-why?"

"Because Ben stole my clothes while I was taking a shower and now I have to sneak over to the laundry room to get some more." you explained. Hoodie stared at you before looking away.

"A-are y-you naked?" he asked. You smiled slyly.

"Come and find out." you said. Hoodie's head swiveled toward you and he stared at you in shock. You laughed and shook your head.

"I was kidding! I'm wearing two towels." you answered truthfully this time. Hoodie sighed as you opened the door fully. Once he saw you he quickly looked away, as if you really were wearing no clothes.

"I-I know a g-good way to get t-there." Hoodie said, beginning to walk away. "F-follow me."

You followed Hoodie through twists and turns, making yourself lost. If it wasn't for Hoodie you'd be hopeless, no way to get your bearings. Why did this place have to be so large?

"So, you're glad Ben had to wear that dress?" you asked. Hoodie nodded.

"Well, h-he'll make m-me wear one soon en-n-nough." he whispered.

Finally you got to a hallway you knew; it led to the laundry room. Hoodie froze and you almost bumped into him. You tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" you asked. Hoodie quickly turned around and began walking away.

"Good luck." he whispered as he left. You cocked your head. Why was he in such a rush to get out of here? You shrugged and turned the corner to the laundry room. You stopped and stared.

Ben was standing in front of the laundry room, blocking the way. He smirked when he saw you and clicked his tongue.

"Ah, so the fair maiden has come this far. And in only two small towels, I see." Ben said. You glared at him.

"Ben, give me back my clothing!" you demanded. He laughed and held it out.

"Come and get it." he said. You had the sudden impulse to burst out singing 'Come and Get it' by Selena Gomez, but you knew that wouldn't be the best thing to do in this situation.

Instead you lunged at him, trying to grab your clothing. He darted out of the way. You hated the fact that he was faster than you; always one step ahead. Frustrated, you kicked him in the shin. He glared at you but still dodged your every move, now stepping on the foot that you kicked with hesitence.

You lunged one more time, but he backed up and hit someone in the chest. He looked up into Masky's mask.

"There you are." he said slowly. Ben gulped and backed away from him and into you. You grabbed your clothes and pushed Ben away. You sighed in relief and hugged your clothes close to your chest. You missed wearing anything but towels dearly. Masky grabbed Ben by his collar and slammed him against the wall. You left the boys to their fight and went into the laundry room.

You never knew clothes felt so good against your skin.

* * *

**Hey ya'll! How was that? A little sweet moment there between Hoodie and Masky. (is it painfully obvious that I ship them? I can't ship them in this story though because it's all about YOU!)**

**Convos w/ Creepypastas!**

**Topic: Favorite Food (suggested by NinjaSnail)**

**Me: How's it goin' everyone? I'm here with the usual crowd, here to bring you entertainment! Say hello, creepypastas.**

**Jeff: I'm tired.**

**Me: Shut up, you'll still entertain the viewers.**

**Jeff: *enormous yawn***

**Ben: Hmph.**

**EJ: Hey. :)**

**Masky: Hi.**

**Hoodie: *silent***

**Slenderman: Greetings once again.**

**Sally: *yawns and curls up in chair***

**Me: Is everyone tired today!?**

**All: Yeah.**

**Me: Why?**

**Ben: Aftermath of a party. Sally stayed up all night at home whining about how she can't go, and Slends had to put up with his brother.**

**Slendy: He is very annoying.**

**Me: I see. Well, hopefully you're all awake enough to answer what your favorite food is!**

**Masky: *sits up too quickly and falls out of chair***

**Everyone but Hoodie: *laughs***

**Hoodie: *helps Masky back up***

**Me: Well, someone's excited. Why don't you go first, Masky?**

**Masky: I LOVE CHEESECAKE SO MUCH! OH MY CREEPYPASTA, IT IS SO FUCKIN' DELICIOUS IT BLOWS THE MIND! *begins ranting***

**Hoodie: *tries to calm Masky down***

**Me: Well then... Ben, you go next.**

**Ben: I like those special brownies.**

**EJ: *facepalm***

**Sally: Special brownies?**

**Ben: Yes.**

**Sally: May I have some?**

**Ben: No.**

**Sally: Why not!?**

**Ben: Because you're too young for this type of brownie.**

**Sally: Why?**

**Ben: Because of the after effect.**

**Sally: After effect?**

**Ben: Yes, after one or two of them you begin to feel more alive than you've ever felt before. You feel as if you can do anything and everything. All is right with this fucked up world as long as you're in the high. Everything is different colors that look amazing and magnificent. Your own body shimmers, too.**

**Sally: I WANNA SPECIAL BROWNIE!**

**Ben: Nope.**

**Sally: *begins to cry***

**Me: Fuckin' seriously, Ben?**

**Ben: I was trying to explain what happens when you're on drugs.**

**Me: You had the opposite effect that you were intending for, idiot.**

**Ben: *shrugs***

**Jeff: I love pizza.**

**Me: What's your favorite food, Sally?**

**Sally: *sniffles* Candy...**

**Me: Great! Thanks for sharing.**

**Sally: *slightly smiles***

**EJ: I love kidneys the best, but organs in general.**

**Me: NS said you can't choose that.**

**EJ: I can't eat any other food. I'll starve.**

**Me: Oh, well, sorry to hear that.**

**Slenderman: ...**

**Me: Slends, share with the world your favorite food!**

**Slendy: You won't like it.**

**Me: Sure we will.**

**Slendy: ...**

**Me: Oh, c'mon!**

**Slendy: Children. There, you happy?**

**Me: Very.**

**Me: Alright, Hoodie, it's your turn!**

**Hoodie: S-same as M-Masky.**

**Me: Kay then. See you all laterz, in the next update! Stay tuned!**

**Sally: I still want a special brownie...**


	20. Chapter 19

**A new creepypasta character will now be added to questions and conversations. Just letting ya know. :3**

**Q and A time! :D**

**LadyMonoceros:**

**Ben, you're terrible! Thank you, Masky, for beating up Ben (even though it probably wasn't for me).**

**Ben: Ah, c'mon! It was just a joke!**

**Me: A cruel one.**

**Ben: *pouts***

**Masky: I beat him up for you, too, reader. :)**

**I actually expected Masky and Hoodie to be making out when Masky shoved him onto the door. 8X I'm not even that big into yaoi! **

**Masky: Um...**

**Hoodie: ...**

**Me: I imagined them making out. XD**

**Jeff: Ha ha! You two should really be together, that'll lessen the competition.**

**Masky: Oh, shut up!**

**What's in YOUR wallet?**

**Ben: I dunno, why don't you find out, Hoodie?**

**Hoodie: Um... A-alright. *takes Ben's wallet and opens it*I-I don't know w-why you want me to... *pulls out a 5 dollar bill, not noticing the spider crawling on his other hand***

**Hoodie: Th-that's it-*cuts off when he sees spider***

**Hoodie: *screams and jumps, throwing his hands in the air before running around (still screaming) . Finally he hid under the table (now whimpering)***

**Ben: *laughs really hard***

**Masky: *glares and socks Ben in the arm before going over to Hoodie***

**Ben: Ow... *rubs arm***

**Me: Ben, that was mean.**

**Ben: So?**

**Me: *sigh***

**Jeff: Uhm... Let's see... I have two 10 dollar bills, some change, and a picture of a black man. Don't ask why.**

**Me: Okay...**

**EJ: I have 20 bucks, an orange lollipop, and a flattened kidney.**

**Me: I thought you couldn't eat regular food?**

**EJ: I was saving it for Sally. *hands lollipop to Sally***

**Masky: *comes out with Hoodie* I have 50 dollars, a penguin keychain, and some crumbs from cheesecake.**

**Hoodie: I-I have a d-dollar.**

**Slenderman: I don't carry a wallet.**

**Liz69:**

**This is for hoodie:  
U so cute! :3 And by the way i love guys who stutter and are shy _ **

**Ben: Finally someone has 69 in their fuckin' name!**

**Hoodie: Th-thank you...**

**As for Ben, i never thought that you would go that far but your still sweet!**

**Ben: Sweet as candy. And I'll go as far as I have to.**

**And as for Jeff, I hope you get soon and by the way cooking are meant for the women to do not men. The last chapter was a perfect example of why.**

**Jeff: Masky's the perfect chef. Even better than Slendy, which is why we fight for the food whenever he cooks it. I guess he's a women.**

**Masky: Do you want me to prove I'm not a women, Jeff? 'Cause I fucking will.**

**Jeff: I have a better idea... Hoodie, do you know if Masky's a guy or not?**

**Hoodie: ...What d-do you mean by th-that?**

**Jeff: Have you seen him naked?**

**Hoodie: O-of course not!**

**Jeff: Aw...**

**Me: Oh my God, you guys...**

**StormyKittens:**

**Mkay. *Hands Sally a special brownie***

**Sally: Yum! *about to bite into it***

**Everyone: NOOOO! **

**EJ: *snatches away brownie and chucks it out the window***

**Sally: ...Awwww...**

**Ben: *jumps out window to eat brownie***

**BEN better hop he never encounters my secret weapon. It's a... A HUMPING SIBERIAN HUSKY NAMED ANUBIS! Anubis happens to be a male too :3**

**Ben: I don't give a fuck about your dog. I'll kill the bastard.**

**Me: Hey! Be nice you little fucker!**

**Anyway, I need to address one more comment before we start...**

**Awesomesauce237:**

**PLEASE SHIP THEM! JUST HAVE US WATCH IN THE CLOSET OR SOMETHING! PLEEEEEAAASSSEEEEE**

**Hahaha... lol, maybe in a bonus chapter* I will.**

***Bonus chapters aren't part of the original story. (like OVA's in anime series) They'll be at the end, and will share more information about the book. When I say so you can ask for bonus chapters on a certain topic. At one point I will quit posting bonus chapters and move on to the next book.**

**Now enjoy the chappie.**

* * *

Chapter 19: The Observer and the Fight

Dusk was closing in. Everyone was in the living room sprawled out on the couches, chairs, and even the floor. Jeff was sitting next to you on the couch, leaning against the arm and resting his head on his hand while he flipped through TV channels. Smile Dog was stretched out in the middle of the carpet, being scratched by Sally, who was laying against him. Ben was sitting on one of the recliners, and Slenderman was sitting in the other. Eyeless Jack was sitting on the other side of you and Hoodie and Masky were sitting together on a separate couch. Hoodie looked as if he was asleep, but you couldn't tell since his face was hidden.

"I'm so bored." Ben whined, watching the TV switch from a cooking channel to a romantic comedy. Jeff sighed and changed the channel again. No one responded, feeling the same way as Ben. Masky moved Hoodie so that he now laid down on the couch in a more comfortable position. Looks like Hoodie really did fall asleep.

You sighed. You were on the verge of sleep as well. Sally's hand stilled, meaning that she had fallen into slumber, too. Jeff yawned and Slenderman hasn't moved in minutes. Could he be asleep? It was very hard to tell, considering he had no face.

Smile Dog's head turned to the doorway leading out into the hallway right when the doorbell rang. Sally jumped, waking up, and Hoodie slowly sat up, scratching his head. Jeff still flipped through channels as Slenderman got up and went to the foyer where the front door was.

You heard a loud crash. Everyone was up and rushing to the foyer after that, wanting to see what happened. You heard a slight chuckle before you came out into the foyer. Masky and Hoodie gasped at the same time.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my good buddies Masky and Hoodie." the visitor said before they hugged each other tightly. You heard Hoodie whisper that he missed him, and you wondered who that person could be.

Even though the room was well lit, the man still looked as if he was walking around in the middle of the night. He had shaggy black hair and glasses that let his curious eyes take in everything in sight. After a few seconds Hoodie and Masky broke away from the man.

"Yay!" Sally chanted, skipping around the man. He grinned and picked Sally up, spinning her around before setting her back down.

"Who is he?" you asked. Everyone turned to look at you, including the man. He straightened his glasses as he looked you over.

"That's the Observer. Another proxy. He took a little break to explore the world. He's back now, after a long couple of years." Masky explained. You could hear the delight in his voice. It seemed as if the two proxies really connected with the other. Slenderman patted Observer on the shoulder.

"Good to have you back." he said. Observer nodded before walking over to you. He tapped his chin a moment, studying you before grabbing your own and leaning close to your face. Your breath hitched.

"My, my, what a pretty thing." he said. And with that, he kissed you.

You froze. Time seemed to stop. Everyone else was still, too. The minutes seemed to tick by until finally he pulled away from you, grinning from ear to ear.

"Such soft lips." he commented. And that's when time moved again. Ben marched over to Observer and punched him square in the face. The Observer went and grabbed his fist and pulled him to the ground and began stomping on Ben's back. Jeff hobbled over and whacked Observer with his walker. Observer turned on him and with a shove, pushed Jeff to the ground as well. The air seemed to rush out of Jeff as he hit the ground. He wasn't well enough to fight. The Observer raised his foot to stomp on Jeff. Before he could do so, Jack tackled him to the floor and began punching him in the chest as Observer tried to get the upper hand. Masky and Hoodie stood there, not knowing what to do.

You couldn't move, and you didn't know why. You didn't even know why the fight even started. All you knew was that Ben and Jack were still fighting Observer. Jeff still laid on the ground, winded. Sally, with help from Smile, slowly dragged him away from the fight so he wouldn't get hurt.

Ben aimed his leg to kick the Observer, but it seemed as if Hoodie had other ideas. He dashed in front of the Observer and Ben landed his foot squarely in Hoodie's chest, sending the poor proxy flying. He hit the front door with a thud and fell to the ground, limp. Masky screeched with fury and jumped onto Ben, pushing the gamer onto the floor before punching his face a bunch of times as Ben tried to defend himself. Jack watched, momentarily distracted. Observer took that chance to punch Jack's lights out. He staggered before falling to the ground, but to your surprise he got back up again! Shouldn't Jack have fallen asleep? Jack limped back to the living room, probably going to check his wounds.

You slowly fell to your knees as you watched the Observer slink away to the kitchen. The fight was over; Ben had passed out but Masky still kept punching him. You raised up a hand to stop Masky, but you had a feeling Masky wasn't all there right then; he might even turn on _you_ if you tried to stop him.

All of a sudden Masky stiffened, still. He quivered a bit before bowing low and rolling off of Ben before curling up on his side in a fetal position. Confused, you turned to Slenderman, who sighed.

"Had to stop him before he permanently damaged him." Slenderman said. You nodded, knowing that he ordered Masky to stop. Masky kept shaking, before finally falling limp. You thought he had passed out until he stood up and walked over to Hoodie.

"I'm... going to go over there." you pointed away from the foyer and into the kitchen. Slenderman nodded and you walked into the kitchen. You saw the Observer was sipping a cup of coffee. You walked over to him and punched him. He grabbed your hand before you could, however, and stood up.

"You're lucky I don't hit girls." Observer said before letting go of your hand. You glared at him.

"You dick! First you kiss me, then you knock all of my friends' lights out!? Also, how come EJ didn't get knocked out?" you said, slapping his chest repeatedly. You were surprised he let you vent out your anger. After a minute you stopped and leaned against the table, panting. The Observer sipped his coffee and swallowed before speaking.

"I only merely defended myself from the ones who had a crush on you. That is all. And... EJ cannot go to sleep. You may ask him why at another time." you stared at him, not believing your ears. He smirked before taking another sip.

"I was conducting a test. Who would attack me first if I were to hit on you? Who would join afterwards? Would the ones who didn't attack me still like you or not? I have all the answers I need now, but I'm wondering if I should let you in on my discoveries." the Observer pondered aloud. You looked down at the table. The guys liking you? No way! The Observer was just full of lies...

Although... Jeff and Eyeless Jack _did_ kiss you.

What if the others liked you, too, but just haven't showed it, yet?

What if none of them liked you? What if Jeff and Jack were just teasing you? You found it highly unlikely though, since Jack probably wouldn't tease a girl's heartstrings that way...

So many questions... No answers...

Finally you faced Observer again.

"Tell me." you said. You were dying to know. After you knew the answers you could sort out all of your jumbled feelings and finally see the choices ahead of you. The Observer chuckled and took another sip from his coffee.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to make these discoveries yourself, pretty one." he answered. Frustrated, you pounded your fist against the table and huffed, staring out the window.

"Here's a hint, though. Do you think they'll die for you? Do you really think they'll give you the world? How do they behave around you? Observe, my darling, observe."

You turned your head to look at him, but you realized he was gone, the still warm empty coffee cup on the table.

* * *

**You guessed it! The new creepypasta will be the Observer. :3**

**Anyway... he'll be in this convos...so yeah! :D**

**Convos w/the Creepypastas!**

**Topic: Equality**

**(this is not just my opinions. Depending on the creepypasta's personality they'll respond with those types of answers)**

**Me: Hey everyone! We have a new member! Say hello to the Observer! He'll sit on the other side of Hoodie...**

**Observer: *walks in and takes a seat* Why thank you for letting me join this conversation.**

**Me: *whispers* So polite... *says normally* No problemo! :D**

**Me: Now then, we'll talk about Equality, since people are having issues with this, I wanted your opinions on this touchy topic.**

**Jeff: Doesn't it fucking make sense? I'm a creepypasta, you're a person. I'm higher than you because I can kill you.**

**Me: It doesn't work that way, Jeff.**

**Slendy: She meant if we were all human.**

**Jeff: Oh...**

**Masky: I feel all people should be equal. Just because someone has less money than another doesn't mean they should be treated with less respect.**

**Me: Thank you, Masky.**

**Ben: Gamers should be in charge.**

**Me: Uh huh.**

**Sally: People who make candy should be gods.**

**Me: Um... Nice comment, I guess.**

**Observer: I feel the same way as Masky. Gender or fortune do not matter in equality. What matters is how the person acts. Humans are all equal. Except Hitler.**

**Me: What do you mean: 'Except Hitler!?'**

**Observer: Hitler was a very well known dictator. You'd have to be very powerful in order to take over Germany and the wussies known as France.**

**Me: French people are just nice, okay? Don't call them wussies.**

**Slenderman: I don't really care about equality at the moment... I cannot offer an opinion on the matter.**

**Me: I see.**

**Me: What I think is this: I'm a person, you're a person. There's nothing difficult to grasp here.**

**EJ: Whoever has the most kidneys should rule the world. That way I'll know, so I can eat them.**

**Me: ...**

**Hoodie: Why d-does equality matter r-right now if the s-strong still pick on t-the weak...**

**Me: Aw... Poor Hoodie.**

**Hoodie: 'Sides... I-I'm so lame... I don't have f-fans.**

**Masky: Of course you do! Don't you go on the internet?**

**Hoodie: N-not often...**

**Masky: Well, you should, because people love you.**

**Ben: Masky loves you.**

**Masky: I will drown you in a lake, Ben, I swear to fucking Zalgo's penis on a stick.**

**Ben: *shies away***

**Jeff: Does Zalgo even have a penaynay?**

**Observer: Hah, penaynay.**

**Me: *facepalm***

**Slenderman: Don't joke about Zalgo so freely, young ones.**

**Me: *sigh* So we're good here on the whole 'equality' topic, here?**

**Everyone: *nods***

**Me: 'Kay then, see you all later! And please, for the love of God, stop talking about Zalgo's penis. That's disgusting.**

**Ben: Masky started it.**

**Masky: And I'll finish it, you prick, get over here! *chases Ben***

**Me: Alright then... Goodbye! :D**


	21. Chapter 20

**You know what's weird? Having conflicting headcannons.**

**You see, for some strange reason I have multiple headcanons on creepypastas, and some of them are the complete opposite of each other! It doesn't annoy me, cuz in a fic I can pick and choose what I want...but, it's weird, you know?**

**For ex:**

**EJ:**

**Headcannon used for this fanfic**

**-Very romantic and kind.**

**Headcannon used for other fanfic I will write one of these days**

**-Not romantic at all**

**You see what I mean!? XD I'm a sad person...**

**Q and A time! :D**

**AlphaReapr:**

**I hate The Observer...but i like that guy! Awesome, annoying, mysterious, powerful...damn!  
Hmmmm...maybe I should choose him instead...**

**Me: Lawlz**

**Ben: Hah, well, I'm all of those things except annoying, so you should go for me.**

**Observer: Oh, on the contrair, you're the annoying one.**

**Ben: Shut up! Go back to Italy or wherever you came from!**

**SkullKid001:**

**I think the observer is a dick! What do say to that, Obser-dick? Huwh? From now on I WILL CALL YOU OBSERDICK! Yay you!**

**Observer: Why is everyone hating on me? I only defended myself from the others. What, you wanted me to get hurt? Well, that's a mean thing to think.**

**(note: She reviewed on previous chappies, too, so these are from earlier)**

**OHMIGAWD xD Brotherly love and dresses. I really think it's dangerous for him to cook. ESPECIALLY when he's in a wheel chair. I mean, HOW CAN YOU COOK IN A FUCKING WHEELCHAIR, JEFFREY ALAN WOODS?! HOW?! DID YOU EVEN THINK THAT THROUGH?!**

**Jeff: One: Don't say my full name, it's annoying. Two: I think everything through.**

**Masky: You think nothing through. You always jump into everything you see.**

**Jeff: Fuck you.**

**And Ben, I have a few things to say to you.  
1: I hate you. I will hate you, and love you forever. It's a love-hate thing.  
2: I think that trick was really tricky. SMILE DOG IS A GOOD BUT EASILY INFLUENCED DOG. I DO NOT BLAME HIM. But you, are SUCH a fucking fuckass. :O {FUCK YOU.  
3: I was playing 'Ocarina of time' on my 3DS, y'know, the one that's set before Majora's mask? Well, I named my file 'BEN' yes, I all caps, and I still hate you, and now it's glitching up. And it's a proper game cartridge, not a copy. I really hate you. And HMS is as creepy as fuck, too.**

**Ben: Love hate thing? Sounds interesting. And yes, Smile can be very easily influenced. Most people can be if you know what you're doing. Fuck you, too. And that's what you get for naming the file BEN. Silly girl. Also, yes, HMS is creepy. ;)**

**And it really is obvious that you ship MaskyXHoodie. X3 SHIIIP IIIIIT**

**Masky: Please don't...**

**Hoodie: I-it's embarrassing...**

**Ben: That's 'cause it's true.**

**Masky: Shut up you little sick fuck!**

**StormyKittens:**

**Ben: Fuck you. Fuck you and your mangy dog to eternity in the fiery depths of hell.**

**Liz69:**

**BEEEEEEN! Nooooooooo! *falls to knees* Your Dead To Me Observer! :(**

**Observer: But I'm not dead, so I'm afraid you've had a misunderstanding. Unless you're meaning the figurative use of the phrase, in which I will say this: Please stop hating on me.**

**Me: And that's that! Now enjoy thy chappie! (Dedicated to everyone who reviewed)**

* * *

Chapter 19: Drowning Once Again

_"Hey!" you yelled as your bro whacked you with a foam sword. You giggled and whacked him back with your own. He laughed too._

_"What? You're never gonna learn how to fight if you keep letting me hit you!" he said. Then he chased you all around the front yard, hitting you with the sword. You squealed and kept running, going as fast as your tiny legs could go._

_Suddenly you tripped on one of the sprinklers and fell to the ground. There was a very immense pain in your big toe, and you began crying. Bro dropped his sword and ran the rest of the way to you. He gathered you in his arms and whispered soothing things after he asked where it hurt. _

_"M-My toe." you whimpered. He looked at it for a second before quickly looking away._

_"Is it bad?" you asked. He shook his head just as fast as he looked away._

_"No... No it's all good." he said, sounding as if he was trying to reassure himself more than you. He smiled at you and kissed your hair. "It's gonna be all right, okay?"_

_"O-okay." you whispered. He stood up and turned to the house but you grabbed his leg._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"I'm going to tell Mommy and Daddy what happened."_

_"Please don't leave me." you begged. You didn't know why, but you were terribly scared of being alone at the moment. You felt as if you were being watched, like you were when that man took you from the bedroom window..._

_"Alright, I won't." he said reluctantly, sitting down again and pulling you close._

_"I won't ever leave you."_

* * *

You awoke with a start and looked around. Wait... This wasn't your room! It was never this big!

Then you heard a sigh next to you. Turning, you saw Sally sleeping next to you. Then you remembered where you were again. You felt something wet against your cheek and touched it. Tears. You had been crying during your dream.

"Why, Bro?" you wondered aloud. "Why did you lie?"

You sighed and stood up. You blinked, remembering Hoodie's journal for some reason. Why would you remember that? You thought about it before realizing what he had written in one of his entries.

He slept with Masky.

You smirked and wiped the rest of your tears away, your mood changing. You looked over at the clock.

2:37 a.m.

Perfect time to go see what that looks like.

Grinning from ear to ear, you gently opened your door and crept out into the dimly lit hallway. You tip-toed a floor up and walked over to their bedroom door. You tested the door to see if it was locked. It swung open with ease, surprisingly not making a sound. Peering in, you almost gasped at what you saw.

There were two beds on either side of the room. On the bed to your right, was Masky and Hoodie. Hoodie was curled up close to Masky and Masky had his arms and legs wrapped around him, restraining him from curling up any further. The covers were tousled around them, making their boxers visible. Hoodie still wore his mask while Masky had his on the nightstand, revealing a peaceful face. You wanted to touch his cheek, but you stopped yourself. What you really wanted to do was take a picture of them.

You quickly went back to your room and retrieved your phone that you never used. You then went back to their room and quietly walked up to Masky's bed. They were so cute that you wanted to squeal and cry and roll all over the floor, but instead you took a picture of them. You decided to take more from various different angles. Snickering, you took a final one before shutting off your phone and putting it back.

Just for kicks, you went and watched them again. One of the reasons why is that you were bored and there was no way that you could go back to sleep.

Then Masky twitched.

You were afraid he was going to wake up, so you went and hid in the closet, leaving it open a crack so that you could see through.

Masky sat up immediately after you had hidden. His blue eyes shone bright against the darkness of the room. He shuddered and held his head between his knees, shaking. You watched as his nails dug into his hair. He then rolled of the bed and curled up into a tight ball. Hoodie shifted, not feeling Masky anymore.

Masky sudden got up. He searched the room with his eyes before covering them with his hands. He spun around and knocked the nightstand over, the lamp breaking into pieces as his mask cluttered to the ground. Hoodie awoke with a start and turned to Masky, who had fallen to his knees. You noticed they were bloody because of the glass.

"Masky! W-What's wrong?" Hoodie asked. You knew he stuttered more when talking to the others. Masky shook his head and whimpered. Hoodie went over to him and kneeled down.

"Is he trying to g-gain control, again?" Hoodie whispered. Masky nodded. Someone gaining control? What was Hoodie talking about?

"D-don't worry Masky, Tim's o-only a human, so you're stronger." Hoodie assured him. Tim? Who the fuck was Tim? You were wondering about that until Masky bit his lip hard and inhaled through his teeth.

"M-Masky, should I get Slender?" Hoodie asked. Masky quickly shook his head. He quivered before standing up and falling down again, his palms hitting the clear shards on the floor. Masky yelped in pain before holding his temples, not caring that glass was puncturing his hands and head. Hoodie tried to pull his hands away, but Masky growled at him and turned away.

"P-pills." Masky's voice trembled. You've never seen him so vulnerable before. Hoodie nodded and stood up, rushing over to the dresser and wincing as the glass pricked his feet. He threw open the drawers and searched around, throwing out clothes and other things. When he couldn't find anything, he threw away the drawer and searched the next one. When all of them came up empty, he put his hands on his head, trying to think. Masky looked as if he was trying to rip his face off by the way his nails were digging into his skin.

"The c-closet!" Hoodie yelled and raced over to where you hid. You went to the corner where all the clothes were and tried to make yourself as small as possible. Hoodie threw open the door and looked through the upper shelves. He pulled items off of the shelves and onto the floor, until there was nothing up there.

Masky let out a low strangled sound as he pounded his head against the wall. Hoodie turned and ran to the door on the left wall. He opened the door and flipped on the light before going inside. You stared. They had a bathroom in their room!? No fair!

"Oh fuck!" you heard Hoodie shout before he rushed back in the room. You knew it must be bad, because you've never heard Hoodie cuss before. "We're o-out of the goddamn pills!"

"Now!?" Masky screamed. He gasped and his whimpers fell silent. He was looking at the ground so you couldn't see his face.

"M-Masky...?" Hoodie asked. Masky quickly stood up and backed away from Hoodie. You saw that his eyes showed fear.

"Ah! Get the fuck away from me, you disgusting piece of shit!" Masky yelled. His voice sounded a bit deeper than before. Hoodie took a step backward, then reached for Masky's mask. Masky grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Hoodie. Hoodie dodged and lunged at Masky. Masky turned and burst out the window, shattering the glass. Hoodie turned and raced out of the room, calling for Slenderman.

You crawled out from your hiding place and peeked out of the window just in time to see Masky's form disappear into the trees. You then saw Hoodie trailing after him in only his boxers. Slenderman was there too, but teleported away.

You slowly walked out of the room and into the hallway. You wanted to help find Masky, too. Screw regular clothes, you were just going to go in your pajamas and put on your shoes.

You raced out the front door and into the misty night. It was pretty cold but you didn't care at the moment. You ran in the direction you saw Masky heading, hoping he didn't get too far.

"No!" you heard Masky scream. "Dying is better than being controlled by you freaks!"

You headed towards his voice. You realized that the creepypastas actually _were_ the bad guys, not the human that had turned proxy. You really wanted to side with Tim, but it felt as if he was the bad guy. You were actually looking through evil's point of view. It wasn't their fault that they were like that. They were made that way.

Great, now you're really screwed up. The sooner you got away from them the better.

So why was it that you were chasing after Masky when you should take this opportunity and run for your life?

You felt an arm wrap around you and a knife held to your throat. You quickly sprang into action and kicked whoever it was in the unmentionables and took the knife, whirling around to see who had held you. You saw a man with black hair kneeling over and holding his crotch. He wore black and white, but the strangest thing about him was his nose, which was a cone. He reminded you of a clown for some reason.

"Are you a rapist clown?" you asked, pointing the knife at him. He looked up at you and made a face.

"As if! I was trying to protect my friends from you!" he said. You stared at him.

"As you can see, I was defenceless you fucktard." he glared at you.

"Well, you're a hunter, aren't you?" he asked. You groaned and shook your head. He straightened up and snatched the knife away from you.

"Well then, who are you?"

"I'm _, living with the creepypastas." you said. He nodded.

"Eh, I could smell them on you." he replied. "I'm Laughing Jack, by the way. Just call me LJ." he introduced himself. You nodded.

"So what are you doing here?" you asked. You haven't seen him around the mansion, so you knew he didn't live there.

"I was checking up on good ol' Slendy and fellow residents, that's all." he said. "You?"

"Kidnapped." you replied. He nodded.

"So you're trying to escape."

"No."

"Let me escort you back, then."

You two walked in silence the whole way back. While you were walking, you wondered what happened to Masky. Did he escape? Get caught? Or did he... die?

Laughing Jack opened the front doors as if he lived there and let you in first. You huffed and stepped inside. Jack gestured for you to stay there and went upstairs. A minute later he went back down with the others except Ben. Eyeless Jack and Laughing Jack seemed to be getting along, and you somehow found that ironic.

Slenderman and Hoodie walked back in. Slender was holding Masky with his tentacles, who appeared to be asleep. Hoodie quickly rushed upstairs with them. Jeff stared at where they disappeared.

"Um, why did a half naked Hoodie and Masky enter from outside?" Jeff asked. The group snickered, including you. About five minutes later they all came back. Hoodie was fully clothed along with Masky, who was awake and wearing his mask again. They didn't mention what happened earlier.

"State your business, Laughing Jack." Slenderman ordered. Laughing Jack nodded and you expected him to tell them what he said to you, but he didn't.

"The hunters are making advances. Tails Doll seems to be dead because of them, but I'm not sure. They're getting really close to finding out where the mansion is. I came as soon as I could with the news. It's dangerous going out there. I almost got attacked on my way here; barely hid in time before a patrol came around." he explained. Everyone gasped and began whispering to themselves until Slender spoke.

"Thank you for the warning, it is much appreciated." Slender said. He turned to the others. "Take _ and keep her in her room. She'll be protected there." they nodded and you stared at them.

"Fuck no, I'm staying here and helping you all!" you protested. Masky gripped your wrist and stared you in the eye. Well, it seemed as if he was.

"Please, listen to what He says." Masky said. You reluctantly let him put you in your room. You knew you were just a lousy human and couldn't really protect anyone or yourself-especially against the supernatural-but you still wanted to be of use. You heard the door lock behind you and you sighed. You heard talking and pressed your ear up to the door.

"Hey, Hoodie, sorry about earlier. That was Tim talking." Masky said.

"B-but I am kind of a piece o-of crap." Hoodie muttered. You heard movement, then Masky spoke.

"Well then, you're the most adorable little shit I've ever seen, then."

You smiled and sat down on the bed. Maybe everyone was just freaking out. Soon Slenderman would let you out of your room and say that Laughing Jack was overreacting and that little fuck named Tails Doll was just fine.

Yep, everything would be just fine.

* * *

Ben straightened his hat and continued walking through the woods. He had gotten up early for some strange reason and couldn't go to sleep, so he decided to take a walk. The forest was so peaceful right now, the only sound to be heard was the crunching of his boots on the fallen leaves.

Suddenly Ben was knocked to the ground. He yelped and looked up to see a hunter, sword already drawn. He rolled out of the way when he struck and got up quickly. He picked up a rock to throw at the hunter, but was bowled over. He dropped the rock and expected to land on the ground, but he kept falling. His hat flew off him as he looked down. What he saw made his blood run cold.

He was falling off a small cliff and into a lake.

Screaming, Ben plummeted into the water. He choked on the liquid rushing down his throat, the air sapped out of him. He couldn't breathe. He was slowly sinking deeper into the lake, a feeble hand reaching up towards the surface.

Ben was drowning once again.

* * *

**Did you know this fanfic came to me while I was listening to a nightcored dubstep song? Pretty cool how inspiration can come from anywhere.**

**Laughing Jack is now available for questions and convos. :3**

**I'm really tired and I wanted to upload today, so no convos today. Sorry. Sides, the chapter seems _very_ long to me.**

**Ben: Lazy bitch.**

**Me: Drowning prick.**

**Anyway, see you next upload! :D**


	22. Chapter 21

***cries tears of joy* You guys are just... So amazing. Without you all, this fanfic wouldn't exist. So thank you... So very much.**

**Also FANART!**

**LadyMonoceros on deviantart made fanart of my fanfic! Did you read that!? SHE ACTUALLY DID OMFG RGTRFDSZGDZSF**

***ahem***

**Please check out her deviantart! Same username! She's really good, and that fanart is le best thing eva! :D**

**I love you, LM.**

**Fun fact: EJ really is blind, but he lies and says that he isn't because he's embarrassed about it. He really has acute senses even better than dogs. :3**

**EJ: Shut up about that! D:**

**Q and A time!**

**Kiki's-stories-of-awesomeness:**

**Slenderman  
Out of all your brothers, list them in order of favorite to least. and *motions with finger to get him to get closer* SURPRISE! *surprise kiss***

**Slendy: ...**

**Enderman (Younger) He doesn't talk, and that's why I like him.**

**Trenderman (Younger) Mildly annoying.**

**Splendorman (Eldest) Lowest layer of my annoying hell.**

**Me: (There might be more of Slend's siblings, but these were the only ones I could find, so in this fic, only these will be his brothers)**

**Jeff  
Who is your favorite and least favorite creepypasta?**

**Jeff: Favorite is-**

**Sally: Me!**

**Jeff: Sure, sure. *whispers* It's actually me.**

**Jeff: My least fave is Jane, the bitch.**

**Hoodie  
You are soooo adorable *hugs***

**Hoodie: Aw... U-um, thank you... *hugs back***

**Masky  
You tooooooo *hugs***

**Masky: GROUP HUG! *tackles Hoodie and KSOA***

**Smile dog  
*pets***

**Smile Dog: *smiles***

**StormyKittens:**

**I ship Masky x BEN Drowned, Masky x Hoodie, Masky x EJ, Jeff x BEN, and more! What are your reactions?**

**Creepypastas: ... (Complete and utter silence XD)**

**Me: I ship some of those. :)**

**I steal your items. Self explanatory.**

**Ben: Great. *rolls eyes***

**Hoodie: Masky's right. You are definitely the most adorable little shit I've ever seen.**

**Hoodie: Th-thank you...**

**Masky: See? Everyone agrees with me, Hoodie, so you are adorable.**

**VulpineRinKagamine:**

**BEN, you're one to talk. All you do is sit around all day and play video games and the occasional driving someone insane. See there's even a butt print. A PERMANENT one may I add. Wanna draw on Slenderp's face with me?**

**Ben: Shut up! And sure.**

**Slendy: No, don't even go there.**

**Now back to thy chappie! :D**

* * *

Chapter 21: The Voice

You sighed and sent another text message to your bro. You knew he'd never respond, but it felt like he was listening and understood how you felt.

_Hey brokski, how ya doin'? I'm just chillin' in my room cuz everyone is freakin' out about the hunters. Txt you later, I guess. Love you._

You turned off your phone and set it aside before standing up and going to the door. Masky had been keeping guard there and you wanted to talk to him.

_Stay away from the door._ you heard a voice say. You turned around, but no one was there. You shrugged it off and opened your mouth to speak.

_I said stay away from the door!_ the voice repeated. You took a step back and looked around. You heard a soft chuckle before the voice spoke.

_Silly girl. You can't see me._

"Why not?" you asked.

_Because I _am_ you._

"What!?"

_Now you must listen to me._

"Oh my God, I must be going insane." you muttered, sitting down on the bed. The voice sighed.

_Please. It is for your and your friend's safety._ you perked up when the voice talked about that. You chewed your lip before responding.

"What should I call you before saying anything else?"

_Call me CV._

"CV?"

_Yes._

"Alright, whatever you say."

_Now then, open the window and escape into the woods._

"Why?"

_Just do it._

"No fucking way if your not going to tell me."

_Listen, we don't have much time! He's coming and your friend's dying-_ the voice got cut off when you heard Masky at the door.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" he asked. You heard silence until Masky spoke again, a bit uneasy. "Um... are you alright?"

Then you heard a loud thud against the wall. Masky yelped, but it got cut off by a loud gurgling noise. You stood up and slowly crept to the window, not liking what was going on...

The door slammed open and there stood Eyeless Jack, mask pushed up to show his mouth. When he noticed you he grinned, and you saw his teeth were covered in fresh blood.

"E-EJ?" you stammered, backing up farther away from him. A low grumble emitted from his throat. He lunged at you and you grabbed the clock and threw it at him, hitting him in the face. He held it for a moment and you struggled to get the window open.

When it finally gave Jack was running at you again. You looked out the window, scared at how high it was.

_Jump! _CV screamed, and you felt yourself jump through the window and fall to the ground.

_Roll!_ the voice commanded again. You rolled and managed to hit the ground unharmed. You stood up quickly and turned back to see Jack jumping out. You turned and fled into the woods. You didn't know if Jack could really see or if his other senses were really good, but it didn't matter at the moment.

You jumped over fallen logs and whipped past low branches, trying to escape the on-coming creepypasta. You turned back but you couldn't see him.

_Right._ CV said. You automatically turned right. CV kept giving you directions until you finally stopped in front of a shimmering lake.

"Great! Now I'm trapped! Thanks a lot, CV!" you muttered. You heard the voice _tsk, tsk_ before answering.

_No, look closer into the water._

You stared closer, and you noticed a green hat on the surface of the water. Wait... Wasn't that Ben's hat? You looked closer and saw a shape sinking in the water. Ben was drowning!

You immediately dove in and swam as fast as you could towards him. The lake was calm and peaceful. When you finally got to Ben, you saw his eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. You didn't think about what that could mean. Instead you carried him to the water's surface and went to dry ground. You laid Ben on his back and began pumping his chest. At the point where you thought you'd have to breathe down his throat, he coughed out water and groaned. You sighed with relief.

"Benny Boo! You're not supposed to be in water, you dork!" You scolded, hitting him lightly on the head. He groaned and sat up, shaking water from his hair.

"Where's my hat?" he croaked. You turned and took it out of the water. After wringing it out, you handed it to him. He put it on his head and stood up, helping you up as well.

"One of those stupid hunters pushed me right into the damn lake!" he cussed, chucking a rock into the water. You looked around, expecting one of those hooded figures to be watching you, but you found none. Perhaps the hunter thought Ben had drowned and left. You hoped that was the case.

A low growl reached your ears, and both you and Ben turned to see Eyeless Jack in the shade of the trees, staring at you. Blood was dripping down from his mouth, and you saw he dropped the corpse of a hunter. You briefly wondered if that was the hunter that had pushed Ben. You took a step backward and Jack growled again. Ben raised up his hands and stepped in front of you.

"Hey, EJ, calm down buddy! What's going on?" Ben asked, slowly taking another step towards Jack. Ben looked as if he knew what he was doing, and you wondered if this had happened before, somehow.

_Why don't you ask him?_ CV said, and you ignored her, trying to concentrate on the situation at hand. Ben was still talking to Jack in a calm, low voice. Jack was totally still, looking straight at Ben. You took another step back and a twig snapped under the pressure of your foot. Jack whirled his head to look at you and he bared his teeth. Before he could lunge, however, he pressed his hands in front of his face and shook his head, as if trying to stop himself. You remembered that he had said that the creepypastas would try to kill you in order to quicken the process, but you never thought that it'd happen now. A thought crossed your mind. Eyeless Jack attacked you right when CV presented herself to you, so what if she was the beacon attracting the creepypasta's killing side? You expected CV to jump in and state that it wasn't true, but she remained oddly silent, and the feeling that you got was chilling.

Jack stopped trying to hold himself back and finally lunged at you. You gasped and Ben stood in the way, ready to protect you, but before Jack got to him a dark figure bowled Jack over. You stared as the figure slapped Jack back and forth, holding him down.

The figure was the Observer.

He turned to you quickly. "Go now!" he shouted. When you still stood frozen he yelled at you to run again before Jack snapped out of the shock and wrestled the Observer down. Ben grabbed your hand and raced off, leaving the fight. You hoped Jack would go back to normal before either of them got hurt.

Once again you were blindly running past trees, hurtling over logs, and pushing branches out of the way. When you thought you couldn't run any longer, Ben stopped and bent over, panting heavily. You hugged your sides and tried to steady your fast breathing as well.

"... Thought... you were gonna... die back there." you said between breaths, straightening up. Ben nodded.

"Yeah... Me too." he muttered.

After you both calmed down, you listened hard. The forest was completely silent and still, as if holding it's breath for an unknown event ahead.

Ben grabbed your elbow, and you looked toward him, surprised to see he was blushing. He leaned in and kissed you, and you smiled. He gave your arm a gentle squeeze before pulling away, face still red.

"That was for, uh, saving me." he said, scratching the back of his head. You were still smiling. You both stood there for a minute, listening to the quietness surrounding you.

"It's pretty quiet out." you whispered, not wanting to disturb the stillness. Ben nodded.

"Yeah... I don't know what's going on." he whispered back.

Suddenly a frying pan hit him hard against his head. He fell to the ground with a soft thud, eyes closed. You tried to scream but a hand covered your mouth right when you opened it. You bit down hard against the soft flesh.

"Ow!" you heard a girl say before pulling back. You turned around and saw her standing there, holding her injured hand. She stared at you and you saw a knife glinting in her pocket. You took a step back and she grabbed your wrist.

"Hey! I knocked him out so I could talk with you, the least you could do is hear me out!" she said. You stopped and glanced down at Ben.

"He's only knocked out, right?" you asked. She sighed.

"Either that or knocked up, but who cares." she said. You blinked. Was she serious about that? You decided that she wasn't and began to introduce yourself. She held up her hand and shook her head.

"I already know who you are. I'm Jane." she said. You tilted your head. Could she be...?

"Yes, my full creepypasta name is Jane the Killer. I bet the boys have said nasty stuff about me. Man, I haven't seen 'em in a while." she said. You nodded, remembering how Masky said she was a bitch.

"I, uh, got your room and clothes. Hope you don't mind." you said. Jane shook her head.

"Of course not! 'Sides you look good!" she complemented, spinning you around. You thanked her and wondered why the others hated her so. She seemed like a really nice person. You felt if you both had met under different circumstances you would've gotten along great.

"Anyway, I came here to talk to you about something important." she explained. You nodded. "You're gonna have to come with me, okay?"

"Why?" you asked.

"Because, it'll help with the explanation."

"Explain while we go there."

"Fine."

You followed Jane and hoped she was really all that she seemed to be. You felt a bit nervous going with her, but you knew you weren't in danger, otherwise CV would've said something. You thought she would've at least commented about something by now, but she still hasn't spoken.

_Hey, CV, you there? _you asked, hoping that she'd respond.

No answer.

"Well..." Jane sighed before continuing. "You wanna hear why the boys hate me so much?"

You nodded.

"I betrayed them." she said. You stared at her, wondering what she meant by that. Was it something huge? Or something small and unimportant?

"I hated being a creepypasta. You have to kill people in order to survive. If you don't, you'll wither away. I always hated killing those poor humans; seeing the fear in their eyes until the last moment when they finally glaze over. It was horrifying. So I turned to the hunters, wanting to know if there was another way. Luckily, there was. They said that if I replaced killing humans with drinking holy water, I'd be able to survive." she explained.

"At first it was painful to drink it. My whole body felt repulsed at the idea of holy water, and it burned my throat when I drank it. But after a while it got better, and now I'm able to drink it with slight pain. I've found a better way to exist." she turned to look at you.

"And now I'm gonna save you. I know you're a good person, you'll hate killing humans. So I'm taking you to the hunters' hideout so that you can be purified and set free from evil." she finished.

You couldn't believe it. You thought Jane was the evil one by the way the others hated her, but really she turned to the good side and joined the hunters, replacing her life source with another, purer, one. She had stared evil in the face and said no, had turned and went to the brighter side of the world. You admired her courage to be good.

_She's too late. You won't be able to be cleansed. God has already forsaken you._ CV said, her voice full of confidence. You looked down at your feet, wondering if that was true.

Finally you got to a clearing that had a healthy willow tree in the middle. Jane went over to it and put her hand on the trunk. She closed her eyes before chanting an incantation of some sort. Her face contorted with pain, but finally the tree opened up to reveal a dark corridor.

"Are you alright?" you asked. She nodded and wiped some sweat away from her forehead.

"Well, I'm still a creepypasta, and this tree has a protection spell on it, so whenever I open it myself it hurts, but since I've been purified I'm able to get in." she said. You nodded and followed her inside the tree. As you walked down the hall the tree slowly closed itself, trapping you inside.

You were now inside the hunters' hideout. You looked around the hallway. Dim floor lights cast an eerie glow against the red walls. This seemed to be the main hallway, because it had entrances to other hallways. You wanted to explore them, but Jane kept going straight ahead, so you followed her.

Soon you got to a large dome shaped room. In the middle there was a platform and at the far end of the wall there was a statue of God with his hands outstretched, as if giving you what was on his palms. There were white lines criss-crossing the room in a pentagram shape. You saw the walls were lined with hunters, and Xenia was standing on the platform with her hood down. She turned to you and narrowed her eyes before walking over to you.

"So you have brought her." Xenia stated, looking you over. Jane nodded. Xenia turned to you and looked you in the eyes before nodding in thought.

"She is showing early signs, but I believe we can get her clean." she said and Jane smiled.

_No... They won't._ CV said, but she sounded unsure now.

"Can I tell her about-" Jane began, but Xenia cut her off.

"No, she doesn't deserve to know." Xenia said before going and grabbing a wooden bowl in God's outstretched hands. She took a needle out from it and gave it to one of the hunters, who pricked their finger and poured it into the bowl before passing it to the next hunter.

"For a purification ritual, all of the hunters except the leader puts their blood in the bowl along with yours. The leader's blood is only for recruiting members, and I think you've had enough of the supernatural." Jane explained. You nodded, although you weren't tired of the supernatural at all. It gave you a thrill just to know it was out there, practically in your own backyard.

"May I go to the bathroom?" you asked, a bit nervous about the ritual. You were having second thoughts about this. You didn't like the thought of killing innocents, and the creepypastas were really cool. But you knew that this was the right thing. You were torn. Xenia nodded.

"Jane, show her to the restrooms." she ordered. Jane nodded and lead you out of the ceremonial room. She walked down a couple hallways before stopping and turning to you.

"You want to know the secret, right?" she asked. You nodded.

"Is it bad?" you asked. She shook her head.

"No, no. It's _very_ good." Jane said, grinning. You knew she had turned to the hunters' side, but you couldn't help but think she was thinking of a different type of good.

"What is it, then?" you asked.

"Well..." she trailed off, looking unsure. Finally, she made up her mind and stared you dead in the eyes.

"Your brother's alive, _."

* * *

**Jane is available for questioning/Convos :)**

**Zilly Grimm**

**I absolutely love your fanfic! It's a great read. It's funny, captivating and has just the right amount of raunchy-ness (for the lack of a better word currently). Please keep updating the story!**

******Me: Aw, thanks so much! I try hard!**

**xLifestalker720x **

**No doubt the best Creepypasta fanfic I have ever read, or ever will read. "There are way better fanfics out there..." you said... Don't count on it!**

**Me: *sniffle* Thank you... So much...**

**Creepypasta Convos!**

**Topic: Shipping**

**Me: Hello again everyone! Welcome to another convos! Today we're here to talk about shipping! Yay!**

**Jeff: Boo.**

**Me: Shut up! Now then, Slends, how do you feel to be paired with Jeff?**

**Slendy: I don't know why... But I feel violated for some reason.**

**Me: Is it because it's true?**

**Slendy: Of course not!**

**Jeff: Hell no!**

**Me: I... kinda ship you two... *taps fingers together***

**Jeff: Just fuckin' great.**

**Me: What about you, Ben and Jeff. How do you two feel being paired up.**

**Ben: No! That's gross!**

**Jeff: I look out for him like a brother, not a lover!**

**Me: I see. I ship you two.**

**Ben and Jeff: ...**

**Me: Masky and EJ, what about you two being paired?**

**EJ: Well, it's not true, so I don't really mind. Why bother getting upset for no reason?**

**Masky: Eh, I don't have any feelings for EJ, either.**

**Me: I kinda ship you.**

**EJ: *shrugs* Do what you want.**

**Me: Observer, who do you ship?**

**Observer: Everyone.**

**Me: *laughs* Of course you do.**

**Me: Now then... For the hottest topic of them all... MASKYXHOODIE!**

**Masky and Hoodie: ...**

**Me: Masky, thoughts?**

**Masky: I think I just saw a cheesecake fly past the window, I gotta go. *leaves quickly***

**Me: *grins wickedly* ...Hoodie?**

**Hoodie: Y-yes?**

**Me: Share your thoughts on that beautiful ship. **

**Hoodie: Um... P-please d-d-d-don't...**

**Me: Aww, you gettin' nervous Hoodie?**

**Hoodie: *dashes out the door***

**Me: I ship them so hard. I also ship EJ x Jeff a lil.**

**Jeff: Absurd.**

**EJ: Whatev.**

**Sally: I like really big pink ships!**

**Me: That's great Sal, really great.**

**Me: What about Jane x Jeff**

**Jane and Jeff: Fuck no!**

**Jane: Why would I ever be with a freak like him? Even a snail is better than that smiling douche!**

**Jeff: And I'm never gonna be with a whore who thinks of herself higher than everyone else!**

**Jane and Jeff: *glare at each other***

**Me: Anyway, that was the convos today, please remember to review! That way I can tell how you all feel and take more questions for creepypastas and requests for convos! :D**

**Until the next update! :3**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hoodie's headcanons are a bit different, too. :3**

**Q and A time! :D**

**Kiki's-stories-of-awesomeness:**

**Slender- Will you where anything Trendy gives you for 100 children souls? Also, sorry for the kiss, but I've always wanted to do that. :3**

**Slendy: It's fine, and... probably, since I know Trenderman won't make me look stupid. He just doesn't dress in my tastes.**

**Jeff- I forgot this last time *hugs tightly* have a great day handsome :3**

**Jeff: *hugs back* I am handsome.**

**Ben- So, what is your fav and least fav game?**

**Ben: Fave is my own, of course. Least fave is anything stupid.**

**Observer: You're stupid.**

**Ben: Shut up!**

**Masky- Have you and E.J. ever switched masks?**

**Masky: We actually have, once, to play a prank on Hoodie. :3**

**Hoodie: I-it was horrible...**

**Hoodie- You need to work on your stuttering, even if its adorable, which it is.**

**Hoodie: S-sorry...**

**Sally- Want some candy? *holds some out***

**Sally: Yes please! *takes candy***

**E.J.- What is your favorite mythical creature that isnt a creepypasta?**

**EJ: *gasp* UNICORN!**

**Everyone: *stares***

**EJ: Um, I mean...dragon...?**

**Miglafluff:**

**I LOVE CHU BRO! Can I get a huuuug? *Hugs* Hey bro? DO you read those texts? and if you don't, would you, if you could?**

**Bro: *hugs* I would if I could, sis, I would if I could...**

**and wasn't I supposed to be in this, Neko? HHHMMMMMM? And if you don't know how I'll react, don't worry.**

**Me: I'M SOOOOORRRYYYY! DX I dunno wat you'll say or NOTHIN! What if I get it wrong!? **

**Hey EJ?! I THINK YOU LOOKED REALLY SMEXY TRYING TO KILL ME! X3**

**EJ: Thanks! :D**

**Jeff? You're still cool in my books, don't worreh!**

**Jeff: Alrighty.**

**Obserdick, You're smarts are quietly atractive. I'ma still call you Obserdick, though. :3**

**Observer: *sighs***

**Masky and Hoodie, you didnt seem to deny the fact that you two were together this chapter. I wonder what happened in those woods? HMMMM? ;3**

**Masky: Nothing happened! The whole time I was in the woods I was Tim! He hates Hoodie! **

**Hoodie:...**

**And Slendy, don you have a bro called Sexual offender man? [Don worreh if you don't know him Necko. lol]**

**Me: I NEVA KNEW THAT! WHHHYYYYYYYYYYY!?**

**Slendy: I do.**

**Me: Why haven't you told me!?**

**Slendy: I just let you assume how many brothers I have.**

**Wait, wait. I don't wanna be purified okay? Just wanted you to know that. If you hear this, Jane. Know that.**

**Jane: ...**

**StormyKittens:**

**BEN: How do you feel about the fact most quizzes say I would be your dream girl?**

**Ben: Well, they probably don't know me personally so... the fuck do I care.**

**EJ: Cats or dogs?**

**EJ: They both hate me... *sniffles***

**Sally: Remember your ninja training! *I gave her ninja training in secret* now steal someone's underwear!**

**Sally: Kay! *steals Hoodie's underwear***

**Hoodie: NO! P-please give it back!**

**Sally: It's mine now, bitch!**

**Everyone: *stares***

**Jeff: Where did you learn that word?**

**Sally: From you.**

**Masky: *facepalm***

**What do you think your genderbend's names would be?**

**Ben: I dunno...**

**Jeff: JENNA!**

**Jane: John!**

**EJ: Jackie :3**

**LJ: Goddammit EJ, you stole mine.**

**Observer: Observer... ;)**

**Slendy: Slenderwoman, I guess...**

**Sally: Balls!**

**Everyone: *stares***

**Sally: I heard Ben call Hoodie that...**

**This author's note is taking too long, so the rest of the questions will be at the end!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Xenia

You panted hard as you raced down the main corridor, trying to outrun the hunters even though you were only in your underwear.

_Man,_ you thought. _why does this chicken weigh so much?_

You looked down at the hen in your arms. It seemed to be very calm considering all the shit that was going down.

Wait a second... How did shit go down so quickly?

_Sometime in the Past_

"Really!?" you gasped. "You're not fucking with me, right?"

"Of course not! Here, I'll show you where he is." Jane said, grabbing your hand and leading you down some more creepy looking hallways before finally stopping in front of a door at the end of a corridor.

"Now, don't be disappointed, alright?" she asked. You slowly nodded, anxious to see your bro. You wondered what she meant by those words as she opened the door.

Then you saw what she meant.

Your brother was in some sort of makeshift hospital room on a bed. He was hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor, which was beeping softly. His eyes were closed, and the sheets were low enough so that you could see gauze covering the wound you gave him.

"Is he...?" you trailed off. Jane sighed and walked over to the other side of the room, looking at a first aid kit on the counter.

"He's in a coma. I honestly don't know if he'll ever get out of it." she whispered. You stared at your bro. Tears filled your eyes. You had caused this. Why? Why would you ever do such a thing to your family?

_Because of the Creepypasta Effect. _CV answered. You sighed.

"I-I saw him die with my own eyes! How can he still be alive?" you asked, wiping away a tear from your cheek. Jane looked over at him briefly.

"Xenia was able to bring him back." was all that she said. You nodded and went over to him. You grabbed his hand and held it tightly, smiling sadly at your bro.

"Hey, Bro. I'm sorry for what I've done. I didn't mean it. I miss you so much. Please get better. I love you." you whispered, fiddling with the corner of the bedsheets with your other hand. Jane watched you but kept her distance, and you were glad. Finally you let go of him and turned to her.

"Jane," you said. She nodded.

"I don't want purification." you had made up your mind. The creepypastas were really cool people. They may be the bad guys, but you had spent time with them, had enjoyed their company, shared moments between them, eavesdropped on them, laughed with them...

You didn't want to leave them, even if it did mean betraying your brother. The creepypastas were now your family, and you were just fine with that.

Jane stared at you for a moment. "Why?"

You explained to her what the guys meant to you. She nodded and smiled at you. It was a sad yet genuine smile.

"I understand. The guys are pretty fun. I hope you know what you're doing." she said.

"Anyway, Xenia won't understand. She hates them so very much. Even though I've changed my ways she still isn't quite fond of me." Jane explained.

"Why does she hate them so much?" you asked. Jane looked away.

"Everything she had was taken away from her. Her seven year old twin sisters, her parents, her home, and her friends. Everything. By them." Jane began.

"Her sisters were the first to go. They were out playing in the woods with Xenia, and she turned her back for just one second, and the next thing you know they're gone. Xenia searched everywhere for them, and finally, she saw Seedeater with their bloody corpses." You couldn't take your eyes off of Jane. You vaguely remembered that Seedeater stole away children and you believed he ate them afterwards.

"Next her friends went and vanished, one at a time. They died by various causes, one from Jeff, one from Slendy, maybe from Ben, maybe from others, but they died by creepypastas. And Xenia knew it, too."

"After that, her parents died. It was late at night, and the doorbell rang. Xenia was home alone, for her parents had gone out for dinner. She opened the door and saw cupcakes on the sidewalk. She took them inside and closed the door. Xenia at the time really liked sweets, so she ate them, even though it was against her better judgement. There was a note at the bottom of the last one, and it told Xenia that her parents were in those cupcakes. She had eaten them without knowing." You covered your mouth to keep from throwing up. That was disgusting! You would've been horrified if you found out you ate your own family!

"Xenia threw up, and never touched a single sweet again. It was a few days after that, and Xenia was at home, wondering what she was gonna do. It was nighttime again, but she didn't want to sleep. All of a sudden a knife was held to her throat. Jeff had decided to pay her a visit. She fought back, though, and during the struggle a lit candle was knocked over. The whole house was in flames within minutes. Jeff ran away and Xenia had to quickly get out, taking only the clothes on her back. She didn't even have the time to get a photograph of her family. I don't even know if she can remember their faces." Jane finished. After that, she turned to you.

"Are you sure you want to join the world of creepypasta, knowing the misery we cause for others?" she asked. You both stared at each other for about a minute. Everything you believed was thrown off balance. Xenia's story was so messed up, no wonder she joined the hunters. Also, you bet she'd be pretty determined to kill them all, which is probably why she's the leader.

You needed more time to think.

"I think I need more time to decide." you said. Jane nodded and opened a door next to her. It was a small closet. She took out a hunter's cloak and handed it to you.

"You need to strip down and put it on." she said. You gave her a questioning look.

"You need to be in disguise in order to escape, and they'll probably be able to smell the guys on your clothes, 'cause I can, so do it." she turned around, emphasizing her point. You took off everything but your undergarments.

"What are you doing here?" you turned and saw Xenia standing in the doorway. You dropped the cloak. Jane pushed Xenia against the wall.

"Run!" she yelled. You felt a sense of deja vu as you raced out of the room and down the hall. You saw hunters were chasing you right when you turned the corner. You kept running.

Suddenly a chicken darted in front of your path, pecking at the ground. What was that doing there!?

_Take the hen with you._ CV ordered. You didn't even bother questioning why because the hunters were right on your tail. You raced forward, picked up the hen, and continued on. CV seemed pleased that you did what she told you to do, and gave you directions to the main corridor.

Ah yes, that's how you got in this predicament.

You saw the tree beginning to open itself. Feeling triumphant, you yelled out a warrior cry and leaped through the tree's opening and onto the leafy ground. Your socks got wet from the dew on the grass, but you didn't care. You kept running in the direction you thought Slender's mansion was. The hen made little cooing noises while you ran. You took a look behind you, but you couldn't see the hunters. Maybe they gave up.

You finally saw Slender's mansion in the distance. You sighed with relief and slowed down, coming to a stop in front of the house. You stared at the creepypasta who was in front of the double doors.

"Uhm... Hi, EJ." you said, taking a hesitant step backwards. Eyeless Jack sighed before speaking.

"Sorry about that, _, I don't know what came over me..." he raised his arms in a non-aggressive gesture.

"You know what came over you? The Creepypasta Effect. That's what came over you." you said. Jack sniffed the air and cocked his head, dropping his hands.

"Why do you smell like chicken?" he asked.

"I have a hen with me." you replied.

"Oh. I knew that."

"No, you didn't."

"Of course I did."

"Then why haven't you commented about my appearance, yet?"

"You look different?"

"Yes, I'm in my undergarments."

"Oh. I already knew that."

"No, no you didn't, EJ."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just embarrassed about the fact that I can't see."

"You have no flippin' eyeballs, of course you can't see."

"Are you seriously in your undergarments right now?"

"Yes."

"Oh..."

Jack didn't even bother asking why, he just waved you inside. You followed him in and set the chicken on the ground in the foyer. You'd deal with it later. You said goodbye to Eyeless Jack and went upstairs to put on some clothes. You got to your room unnoticed and went and changed. You went back out and stared at the bloodstain on the wall. You wondered if Masky was alright.

"H-He's fine... Just a g-gash." you turned and saw Hoodie standing there, twiddling his thumbs and not looking at you. You nodded.

"M-master wouldn't l-let Masky go just yet." Hoodie said before turning around and walking away. You stared at where he went before turning to go get supplies to clean up the bloodstain, wondering how you were ever going to decide what to do about the Creepypasta Effect and trying to not think about Xenia.

* * *

**Rest of Q & A!**

**VulpineRinKagamine:**

**Which color BEN? I have red, black, and green.**

**Ben: Green. Always green.**

**BEN, now I feel bad. You're a semi friend. You're not my best friend but you're not just an everyday person either. So uh, wanna be my second best friend?**

**Ben: ...What?**

**Jeff: You're in THE FRIENDZONE!**

**Ben: ...Shit.**

**Jack- When were you born? My best friend Jack was born in 1998 so I want to see who's older.**

**Jack: Oh, I assure you, I'm _way_ older than him...**

**Jane- Is it bad I want to kill Xenia? I wanna kill her so badly I almost messed up making tea.**

**Jane: Wanting to kill anyone is bad.**

**Jeff: Goody-goody.**

**Jane: Mutant fox.**

**Jeff: O.O**

**Observer- Who are the worst two reviewers? I'm just curious. I agree with the author, you're probably my dream guy... Even though quotev says I'm better off with E.J O.O**

**Observer: There is only one worst reviewer... And she keeps calling me OBSERDICK! :( Also, you should totally go for me.**

**EJ: You aren't even an option.**

**Hoodie- dude! The only yaoi CreepyPasta pairing I ship is... EJ x Masky and Lost Silver x Hoodie, sorry. So to make up for that pairing I ship here's cheesecake *a truck full of cheesecake arrives***

**Hoodie: Thank you f-for not shipping us. Me and L-Lost Silver...? Interesting, t-to say the least.**

**Sally- I ship you with BEN. You're so innocent.**

**Sally: Are we on a pink ship?**

**Ben: *rolls eyes* Sure.**

**Sally: Yay!**

**Ben: And seriously? I'm DEFINITELY not innocent, so I don't see how you'd pair us!**

**LadyMonoceros:**

**Also, there's about 8 brothers of Slenderman, I think. Though, I'm pretty sure most are just jokes and not official. Sexoffenderman and Tenderman are... interesting. lol**

**Me: SERIOUSLY!? FUCKING SERIOUSLY!? 8 BROTHERS OF SLENDERMAN RTGHSREGRSSREFFSZDS**

**Slendy: I don't talk with the others much except at family gatherings...**

**Creepypasta Convos:**

**Topic: How to Get the Guy**

**Me: Hello viewers! The creepypastas are here to ta-**

**Ben: Shut the fuck up! It's our turn now!**

**Jeff: We're here to tell you how to get the guy!**

**Sally: YAY!**

**Jane: I'm not part of this. *walks out***

**Jeff: *mutters* Bitch.**

**Masky: Anyway, Jeff'll tell you step one!**

**Jeff: You have to get the guy to notice you first! So what you do is you put your urine in a bottle and give it to him! Tell him what it is before walking away.**

**Observer: *holds up sign that says STEP 2***

**Ben: Next, you cut his name into your arm or somewhere noticeable! After that, walk up to him and show him before telling your name and holding up a knife. If he refuses to cut your name on him, do it for him because he's shy. Make sure it's on his face.**

**Hoodie: *holds up sign that says STEP 3***

**Slendy: Stalk him for a bit afterwards. Make sure he can see you. Also, look through his trash to see what he ate last week and anything else you find. Report it all to him.**

**Sally: Step 4!**

**EJ: Constantly talk to him and press your intense love for One Direction and Justin Bieber onto him. Buy him posters and other stuff of them for him and put it in his room if he refuses to take it.**

**Masky: Make sure to draw weird stuff on his walls and windows with your menstrual blood when he's not home. Write how much you love him and pictures of you and him dying together.**

**Observer: Step 5!**

**Ben: Tell him weird sayings about how you'll be together forever and steal his clothing. Ring his doorbell and run to a window or backdoor and enter his home. Go behind him as he answers the door. When he sees you behind him wearing his clothes he'll love you knowing that you like his style.**

**EJ: *holds up sign that says STEP 6***

**Jeff: If he doesn't love you and presses a restraining order, come cry to us and we'll kill him for you!**

**Me: You guys are insane! Don't follow their steps, please!**

**Until the next update!**


End file.
